Our Miracle
by AngelTears123
Summary: Emma Morgan is fifteen. And she is pregnant. How do Jason and Courtney and Emma get through this tough time? If you read you'll find out! ;)
1. Chapters 15

Jason: Courtney! I have to go! Jason Morgan yelled to his wife. Courtney: Jason! Jase wait! You can't go. I have to tell you something. Courtney Morgan said to her husband as she came down the stairs.  
Jason wondered what Courtney needed to say to him. Ever since the miscarriage, Jason had made Courtney promise him to always tell him what she was thinking. Jason: Okay. What's going on? He asked concerned. Courtney: Uhh... maybe you should sit down. Jason: Are you okay? Courtney: Yeah. No yeah I'm fine. I just want to do this right this time. Jason: Okay. You know, you can tell me anything. Courtney: I know. I don't know. I guess I'm just trying to figure this out. Jason touched her cheek. She closed her eyes. Courtney: I'm pregnant. Jason: What? Are you sure? Did you go to GH? If you didn't come on we have to go.... Courtney: Do you want this Jason? Jason: Yeah. Yeah of course I do. Courtney: I thought so. Courtney looked down. Jason: Hey. What's wrong? Courtney: Dr. Meadows, she said that we must have really wanted a baby. She told me how lucky we are. Jason: We are lucky. I'm so lucky. We're finally going to have a family Courtney. Jason couldn't wait to turn "Sonny psycho" on her. Courtney: Well, Dr. Meadows said that this is going to be an extremely high risk pregnancy.... She trailed off. I won't lose this baby too Jason. I can't. Jason looked at his wife. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. Jason: Hey. He lifted her chin up to meet his intense gaze. We'll do everything we can okay? You know, you know it's dangerous right now, as dangerous as it's ever been. So, Max is going to be with you, always. Don't argue with me on this okay? Just let him watch you. He won't talk to you or even be in sight. Just know that he's there if you need him. Well actually, you might not even need a bodyguard. I might not let you leave the house. Courtney: Oh no. I will come and go as I please Mr. Morgan. But if it makes you happy, I'll drag poor Max along. Courtney said smiling. Jason: Thank you. Not just for agreeing with me on this whole bodyguard thing, for giving me this baby. I promise I'll keep you safe. I love you so much. Courtney: I love you too. I just want this baby to be okay. Jason: He will be. Courtney: He. No sorry Jason. Were having a little girl. I already know. She smiled. Jason: How? Courtney: I can feel it. Jason smiled and stood up. Jason: I have to go. Courtney: Okay. Be careful. You don't have just me to come home to, you know. Jason: I love you. He kissed Courtney. Jason: And I love you. He said as he lifted his wife's sheer shirt and kissed her flat stomach. Courtney smiled. He kissed Courtney one more time, his hands still resting on her stomach. Jason: Stay here until I get back. Courtney: Sorry. No can do. I have my shift at Kelly's. Jason: I hope you plan on quitting soon. Courtney: Yup. As soon as this baby starts to prevent me from walking normally. Jason: Take Max with you. I'll pick you up when your shift is over. Courtney: I'm looking forward to it. Jason nodded as he walked out of PH2, hitting the elevator but first stopping to talk to Max. Courtney shook her head and closed the door. Courtney: Hey sweetheart. I'm your Mommy. Me and your Daddy love you so much. I promise that I'll protect you, always. You're gonna be Momma's little miracle aren't you? Yeah, yeah you are. Courtney said to her baby as she went upstairs to change for work.  
  
***5 hours later***  
  
Courtney hated closing. She had sent Max home because Jason would be there in 5 minutes to pick her up. Courtney always got lonely when she was closing, but now she had company. Courtney: You know sweetie, I always hated closing this place. It always has this weird way of creeping me out. But don't worry. Daddy will be here very soon to come and get us. Brian: So, who are you talking to? He said coming down the stairs. Courtney: God, Brian. Just leave me alone. Brian: Where's Jason? Shouldn't he be here by now? Courtney: For your information, no. He isn't going to be here for another 5 minutes, but you never know he could be early. And I'm sure he would not be happy to see you here. Brian: I live here. I come and go as I please. And I just happened to hear you talking and I wanted to see who was down here. Courtney: Well, I was talking to myself. You can go now. Brian: I don't think you were. Courtney: Brian! Just leave me alone! Go away! Brian: I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I think your husband would appreciate that. Courtney: You know what, you stay. I'm leaving. She started to walk out the door when Brian grabbed her arm and turned her around. Brian: I can't let you do that. Just then, the door opened and revealed Jason. Courtney immediately yanked her arm back. Courtney: Brian. Do not ever touch me again. She said angrily and walked out, not even acknowledging Jason's presence. Jason stayed and waited for an explanation. He wanted to know why Brian was touching his wife. Brian: She was about to walk outside, alone. I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen. So I grabbed hold of her arm. She obviously took it the wrong way. Jason: Listen to me. You will not come anywhere near Courtney. Ever. She doesn't like you. You are most definitely not friends. All your doing is pumping her for information on me and Sonny. I bet Ric put you up to this too. Jason chucked to himself. Ric. If you had any idea what Ric did to Courtney, you would hate him. You know what, you claim to be in love with my wife. If you are, prove it. If you really love her, you'll want her to be happy. Something she isn't when she's around you. Stay the hell away from her Beck. Brian: I love Courtney. When she decides to finally leave you, she'll come straight to me. She'll eventually get sick of living in your life Jason. She is a constant target, and when she finally comes to her senses about you and her brother, I'll be waiting for her. Jason: Stay away Beck. Jason warned him once more as he walked out the door.  
  
Courtney was waiting outside for Jason. She thought that he might want to have a talk with Brian. She was right. Jason opened the door. Jason: Where's Max? Courtney: I told him to go home because you would be here to get me in 5 minutes. Jason: Courtney, Jason sighed, you- you can't do that. He stays with you until I get here or Sonny or Carly gets here. Come on, I thought you understood that. Courtney: You know what? I'm sorry. I didn't think that it would be that big of a deal to tell him to leave 5 minutes before you got here. God. Just, let's go home. I'm really tired. Courtney started to walk away, when all of a sudden she felt extremely faint. Before she knew it, she couldn't stand and she fell backwards. Jason: Hey. Hey. You alright? Jason asked catching his wife and holding her in his arms. Courtney: Yeah. Sorry. I just felt a little faint. I'm probably just tired. I didn't mean to scare you. Jason: I know. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Stress isn't good for the baby. Just, I want you to be safe. Courtney: I know. And I love you for it. Jason smiled. Jason: Come on, let's go home. You need to sleep. Courtney: Yeah, sleep sounds nice. She said as she yawned.  
  
***1 ½ Hours later at PH2***  
  
Jason got into his bed next to his already sleeping wife. She is so beautiful Jason thought. He had to admit, her fainting gave him quite a scare tonight. He didn't want her to be in any pain. As he was about to shut his eyes he decided against it. Now, he thought, would be a good time to talk to his unborn child. Jason: Hey baby. I'm your Dad. I already love you so much and I can't wait for you to get here. Your Mom says you're a girl. To be honest with you, and don't tell your Mother this, I've always wanted a little girl. I promise that I'll keep you and your Mom safe, always. You know, your Mom, she's so wonderful. I hope you look just like her, she is so beautiful. She is going to keep you so safe inside of her. I just want you to know that no matter what, I'm going to protect you and keep you safe. You won't be dating till you're married. If you're a girl that is. God, I just- I love you and your Mother so much. He gave his wife's stomach a kiss, then kissed her head. Jason: I love you Courtney. And with that he fell asleep, not knowing that Courtney had heard all of what he had just said. It was so comforting to her that Jason loved her and this baby. He would protect them. This poor baby if she's a girl, she won't be allowed out of the house, ever. She silently laughed and fell asleep as she snuggled up into her husband's strong arms. End.  
  
***The next day at PH4***  
  
Carly: Hey Court! How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! Oh yeah... Hi Jason. So Courtney, let's make plans to go shopping and have lunch sometime next week okay? Okay. Courtney: Sounds great Carly. Sonny: Jason. We need to talk. Carly: Don't even try kicking us out. No way. We're staying. Jason: No, you're leaving. Carly: You can't manhandle a 1 month pregnant woman. Jason: Wanna bet? Carly: No. Come on Court. Let's go have lunch at Kelly's. We don't need this. Courtney: Hold on Carly. Jason and I have something important to tell you. Carly: Ooh! Will I like it? Are we going on a family vacation? Jason: Shut up Carly. Courtney looked at Jason. He nodded his head. Jason: You tell them. Courtney: Okay. Here it goes. Sonny sit down. Carly. Oh never mind. Sonny: I'm fine standing. Courtney what's going on? Carly: Yeah. Court, don't keep me in suspense. Come on I'm dying here. Courtney: I'm pregnant. Sonny: WHAT??? Jason?? I- I thought that ever since the mis- Jason: That's what we thought too. Carly: Oh My Gosh!!!!! Were going to be pregnant together!! Courtney! I am sooo happy for you guys. Jase... you're gonna be so great with her. Jason: Her? Carly: Uhh yeah. Didn't you know that you're having a girl? Courtney: I did. Carly: Well of course you did. Men. Carly and Courtney laughed. Courtney: Come on Carly. I'm starving. Carly: Ok. Me too. Later guys. Courtney: Bye. I love you. Jason: Be safe. Courtney: I know. Carly: You guys are so paranoid. Nothing is going to happen to us. Sonny: You don't know that. Courtney: Oh but we do big brother. They laughed again. Sonny: By the way, Court, Jase, congrats. Nobody deserves this more than you two. Courtney: Thanks Sonny. But we're leaving now. I am sooo hungry. Sonny and Jason: Take Max!! Carly and Courtney: We know!! They walked out the door laughing hysterically. Jason: Should we be scared? Sonny: My sister and my wife pregnant, together. Yes. Do you know how much of our money they are going to spend? We have millions Jason. But not for long. Jason: Well it's worth it. Sonny: Yeah. Yeah it is.  
  
Courtney and Carly walked into Kelly's. They were both in a  
particularly conniving  
mood.  
Courtney: I am so sick of Max following is around.  
Carly: You took the words right out of my mouth.  
Courtney: Let's tell him that we're going to the ladies' room then  
sneak out the back.  
Carly: Courtney! I've never seen this side of you before! I like it!  
Courtney: It's gotta be the hormones.  
Carly: Max!!!  
Max: Yes Mrs. Corinthos?  
Carly: Mrs. Morgan and I are going to the Ladies' Room.  
Max: Okay. Thank you for telling me.  
Courtney: No problem.  
They got up and left to go to the "bathroom". Max watched to make sure  
they went in there, and when he was satisfied, he went back outside.  
Carly and Courtney quickly made their way out through the back  
alleyway. They were crouched down in the corner, laughing. When two  
people came up to them with masks on.  
  
Jason: So what's up?  
Sonny: We have a new problem.  
Jason: Who?  
Sonny: Ric and Brian Beck.  
Jason: What? Ric again? And Beck. He approached Courtney the other  
day.  
Sonny: Threats have been made against Carly and Courtney.  
Jason: What? When?  
Sonny: Just about 3 hours ago, a man called me. He didn't say who he  
was but he told me that I had better watch out for my wife and my  
sister.  
Jason: Well Max is with them right now, so they should be fine. I'm  
going to call Courtney right now to make sure.  
Sonny: Good idea.  
Jason: Something's wrong. Her phone is off.  
Sonny: Try Carly's.  
Jason: Her's is off too.  
Sonny: Damnit!  
Jason: Max. I'll call Max.  
Max: Hello?  
Jason: Max, where are Courtney and Carly?  
Max: They're in the Ladies' Room, Mr. Morgan.  
Jason: I need you to check and make sure.  
Max: Okay. Hold on for one second.  
Max: Excuse me Liz? Could you go and make sure that Mrs. Morgan and  
Mrs. Corinthos are in the Ladies' Room?  
Liz: Sure Max, I'll be right back.  
Max: Thank you.  
Jason: Are they in there?  
Max: Liz just went to go and check.  
Jason: Okay.  
Sonny: Where are they?  
Jason: Hold on Sonny.  
Liz: No Max, I'm sorry they're not in there.  
Max: Are you sure?  
Liz: Positive.  
Max: Mr. Morgan, they're not in there.  
Jason heart dropped.  
Jason: What? Are you sure?  
Max: Liz says she's sure.  
Jason: Damn.  
Sonny: Give me the phone.  
Jason: Here.  
Sonny: Max. Are you trying to tell me that my pregnant wife and my  
pregnant sister are missing? Max what happened to watching them?  
Max: Mr. Corinthos, Mrs. Corinthos and Mrs. Morgan excused themselves  
to the Ladies' Room. I watched them go in.  
Sonny: Start looking for them, we'll be right there.  
Max: Yes sir.  
Jason: Ric and Beck.  
Sonny: They have them, I can feel it.  
Jason: Me too. Let's go. End.  
  
***A yacht somewhere by South America 3 weeks later***  
  
Courtney: Carly. I miss Jason. I'm actually starting to show. I wish  
he could see it.  
Carly: Don't worry. He will. Sonny and Jason will find us.  
Courtney: I can believe that Ric would do this again but Brian? I  
didn't think he would stoop this low.  
Brian: You guessed wrong sweetheart.  
Courtney: You're sick.  
Brian: Not compared to your mobster husbands I'm not.  
Courtney: Do NOT talk about my husband and my brother. They are both  
better men then you and Ric could ever be. You don't even deserve to  
be in their presence. You don't deserve to know them.  
Carly: Court. Calm down. Don't let this psychopath get to you.  
Courtney: You're right. Umm, Brian? Could you go now. I don't exactly  
like looking at you.  
Carly laughed.  
Brian: I'll be back my love.  
Courtney: You disgust me.  
Brian: Courtney, all I want is for you to love me.  
Courtney: I love my husband. We are going to have a child together. I  
hate you.  
Carly: Get out.  
Brian: Fine. If you want it to be this way....  
Carly: God he is sick.  
Courtney: Tell me about it.  
Carly: You must be scared Courtney. Last time you were pregnant, you  
were on a yacht and you lost the baby.  
Courtney: I know. I'm so scared. But I'm not going to jump off this  
time. I'm going to do what Jason would want me to do. Keep this baby  
safe.  
Carly: Good. He loves you so much.  
Courtney: I know. He'll come get us. But in the meantime, let's think  
of names for our daughters.  
Carly: Good idea.  
  
Sonny: Jason, we got nothing.  
Jason: Damnit Sonny, it's been 3 weeks! Why haven't those sick freaks  
let them call?  
Sonny: Courtney and Carly are the strongest women I know. They can  
deal with Lansing and Beck.  
Jason: Beck is in love with Courtney Sonny. She must be showing now.  
He must know that she's pregnant.  
Sonny: Ric won't hurt a pregnant woman. Especially Carly and Courtney.  
Even though he may hate us, he always was respectful of them.  
Jason: I don't trust Ric for as far as I could throw him.  
Sonny: Me either. Look Jason, I love my wife and I want her and my  
unborn child home safely. Just as much as you want Courtney and your  
baby home.  
Jason: I just can't figure out where they are. I don't think that they  
are in Port Charles. We searched all of the warehouses and hotels and  
everything in this city.  
Sonny: Jason. I don't know why we didn't think of this sooner. They  
have them on Alcazar's yacht! It's the perfect way to hurt them, and  
us. It brings back terrible memories for Courtney, and Carly was on  
that ship with that psychopath for months.  
Jason: That's it Sonny! Now we just have to get to them.  
Sonny: We will.  
  
Brian: Morgan and Corinthos will be catching on soon Lansing.  
Ric: This is the last place they will look. This is where Alcazar and  
I took them last time. Courtney jumped off the yacht, lost her baby,  
and Morgan found her at a clinic in South America.  
Brian: Morgan. I hate him. He doesn't deserve Courtney.  
Ric: Once those idiots figure out where their wives are, Lorenzo will  
have made his move. Soon enough, the Corinthos-Morgan empire will be  
no more.  
Brian: How much longer do we have until we have to move them to  
Colombia?  
Ric: I don't know. But I'm going to let them call their beloved  
husbands.  
Brian: Why?  
Ric: Because I've always liked Courtney and Carly. They just fell in  
love with the wrong people.  
Brian: You're an idiot.  
Ric: I wouldn't judge if I were you.  
  
Courtney: I like Emma Caroline Morgan. After you and Jason's sister  
Emily.  
Carly: Aww. Court, that's so sweet! I was thinking Morgan Michelle  
Corinthos.  
Courtney: I like the first name! But why Michelle?  
Carly: Well, I guess I kind of thought that it was like Matthews.  
Courtney: Carly.... Thank you.  
Carly: You're my sister in-law and my absolute best friend. There was  
no way that I wasn't going to name my daughter after you.  
Ric: Hate to interrupt but, I've decided to be civil and let you call  
your pathetic husbands.  
Courtney: Why Ric?  
Ric: Because honestly, I always liked the two of you. I just hate your  
husbands.  
Carly: Should we be thanking you?  
Ric: Nope. Just take the phone. Before I change my mind.  
Courtney: Carly, you call first.  
Carly: Okay.  
  
Sonny: I want planes in the air now! Search everywhere around the  
Caribbean and South America.... RING!!!  
Sonny: Hello?  
Carly: Sonny.  
Sonny: Carly. Are you okay? How's the baby?  
Carly: We're fine. All four of us.  
Sonny: I'm sorry Carly. Do you know where you are?  
Carly: I'm on a boat, well the yacht. The same one as last time. We're  
somewhere near South America because it's really hot.  
Sonny: Who has you?  
Carly: Ric and Brian.  
Sonny: Are they hurting you?  
Carly: No, no Sonny. Courtney and I are fine. I love you.  
Sonny: I love you too. Don't hang up.  
Carly: I have to. I'll see you soon Sonny. Dream about me.  
Sonny: I always do. If he hurts you call me right away. Please.  
Carly: I'll call when I can. I promise.  
Sonny: I love you so much. Tell the baby I love him.  
Carly: HER! And she already knows.  
Sonny: Be safe. I love you.  
Carly: I love you too. Wanna talk to your sister?  
Sonny: Yeah.  
Courtney: Hey Sonny. I miss you.  
Sonny: Courtney. I miss you too.  
Courtney: How's Jason?  
Sonny: He's a mess Court. He doesn't know what to do with himself.  
He's so worried about you and the baby. He loves you both so much.  
It broke Courtney's heart to hear this.  
Courtney: Well, I'm okay. Brian is a psycho but me and Carly can keep  
him under control.  
Sonny: I know. I love you Courtney. So much. I know I don't tell you  
that enough.  
Courtney: I love you too Sonny.  
Sonny: Call Jason.  
Courtney: I will.  
Sonny: Kiss the baby for me. Both of them.  
Courtney: Of course.  
Sonny: I love you.  
Courtney: I love you too. Bye.  
Courtney looked at Carly. She was crying. Carly missed Sonny so much.  
Just as much as Courtney missed Jason.  
Carly: Call your husband.  
Courtney nodded.  
Jason: Morgan.  
Courtney: Jase.  
Jason: Courtney?  
Courtney: Yeah.  
Jason: Oh my God. Are you okay? Where are you?  
Courtney: On the yacht I was on last time. I don't know where in the  
ocean though. It's warm. Which is nice. But me and our little girl are  
doing okay. I've had a lot of morning sickness, but that's normal.  
She's getting so big inside me Jason. I wish you could see.  
Jason: Who is holding you?  
Courtney: 3 guesses.  
Jason: Brian and Ric.  
Courtney: Correct.  
Jason: Are they hurting you?  
Courtney: No. No they aren't. Brian says some strange things but I  
choose to ignore him.  
Courtney started crying.  
Jason: Hey. I'm sorry. I told you I would keep you and the baby safe,  
and now you and Carly are kidnapped. I wish I could see you. Courtney.  
I love you so much.  
Courtney: I love you too. Hey guess what?  
Jason: What?  
Courtney: Me and Carly were thinking up names. Wanna know what we came  
up with?  
Jason: Yeah. He smiled.  
Courtney: Well her baby's name is going to be Morgan Michelle  
Corinthos.  
Jason: They're going to name her Morgan?  
Courtney: After you. Michelle is a transformed version of Matthews.  
Jason: Tell Carly I said good job.  
Courtney: I will.  
Jason: What do you want our baby's name to be?  
Courtney: If you don't like it I'll change it, but I love the name,  
Emma Caroline Morgan.  
Jason: It's perfect.  
Courtney: Emma after your sister, Caroline after Carly.  
Jason: I love it. And I love you.  
Courtney: I love you.  
Jason: I'm coming to get you and Carly very soon.  
Courtney: Hurry. I can't stand not waking up next to you.  
Jason: Me too.  
Courtney: I have to go.  
Jason: No.  
Courtney: Brian wants to talk to you.  
Jason: Ok. I love you and Emma more than anything.  
Courtney: I know. We love you more.  
Brian ripped the phone out of Courtney's hand as he watched Carly go  
over to Courtney, crying.  
Brian: Nice going Morgan, you made her cry.  
Jason: You better be treating my wife with respect.  
Brian: Oh. I am.  
Jason: What do you want?  
Brian: Besides Courtney? Well actually, all I want is Courtney. But  
see, Lorenzo Alcazar wants your property.  
Jason: So he can run drugs through?  
Brian: Basically.  
Jason: I'll speak with Sonny. In order for drugs to be run through my  
territory I want my wife and Carly back in Port Charles tomorrow. Meet  
me at the docks, with the both of them, unharmed, and we will talk.  
Brian: Now, I don't think you're in any kind of position to be making  
deals, but, I like this one so.... Tomorrow. 7:00. You and Corinthos  
alone, unarmed. Ric and I will bring the lovely ladies to you. And  
we'll talk.  
Jason: Done.  
Brian: Goodbye.  
Brian: Looks like you ladies are headed home.  
  
***6:30 the next night. Sonny's PH***  
  
Jason: Come on Sonny. Hurry up.  
Sonny: Alright I'm coming. I was just making sure Leticia was with  
Michael.  
Jason: Do you think that they're going to try and pull anything?  
Sonny: We have our guns. Nothing will go wrong. We will have our wives  
back in our arms in a matter of minutes.  
Jason liked the sound of that.  
  
Courtney and Carly were standing in between Ric and Brian. They were  
waiting for Jason and Sonny to come and get them. They wouldn't not  
show up right? Courtney thought. They would save them.  
Jason: Courtney!  
Brian: Don't move Courtney! He said as he pulled out his gun and  
pointed it at her rounding belly.  
Jason: Brian, come on she's innocent. Let her go.  
Brian: If this is what I need to do to keep you under control Morgan....  
Courtney: Brian. Please. If you love me like you say you do, please  
let me go home. Let me leave, don't you want me to be happy.  
Brian: Of course Courtney. I want you to be happy more than anything.  
Courtney: Well I'm not too happy with this gun pointed at my baby.  
Brian: Morgan, you don't deserve this woman or this child. I don't  
know why I'm doing this for you.  
Jason: Just let them go.  
Ric: Sonny. We didn't hurt them. We just took them long enough for  
Lorenzo to set up his plan.  
Sonny: Excuse me?  
Brian: We took Courtney and Carly because we knew that it would  
distract you. Alcazar is in position to start a major war.  
Jason: Let them go. Courtney wouldn't look at Jason. He kept trying to  
make eye contact with her but she avoided his gaze.  
Brian: I love you Courtney. He was about to say something else, but  
Courtney grabbed his mouth and kissed him, hard.  
Sonny understood what his little sister was trying to do, and Jason  
soon caught on after forcing himself to look away from his wife, who  
was making out with a piece of trash.  
They took their guns out and fired, the shots scared Brian and Ric,  
forcing them to let the women go. Jason pushed Courtney behind him.  
Sonny did the same with Carly. All four men had their guns drawn now.  
Brian: That was nice Courtney. I always knew you would be good.  
Jason: Shut up.  
Brian: Are you gonna kill me Jason? I'm shaking.  
Ric: Let's go. We have no reason to be here now.  
Brian: This isn't over Morgan, Corinthos, Courtney.  
Sonny: Leave.  
Ric: Watch your territory Sonny. Keep your loved ones close boys. End.  
  
***That night. PH2***  
  
Jason and Courtney were in bed. Courtney was so glad that she was back  
in her husband's arms again. She was laying on his chest, while he had  
his hand on her stomach.  
Jason: Emma grew so much.  
Courtney: I know.  
Jason: I was so scared for you, for our daughter.  
Courtney: I made an appointment with Dr. Meadows for tomorrow.  
Jason: Okay. I'll go with you.  
Courtney: I'm sorry I kissed Brian. I just didn't know what to do.  
Jason: Hey. It's okay. I know why you did it. You saved yourself and  
Carly.  
Courtney: I didn't want you to be mad at me.  
Jason: I couldn't ever be mad at you.  
Courtney: Good. Jason laughed.  
Courtney: Are you laughing at me?  
Jason: Yeah.  
Courtney: You know what? I'm not tired. I'm hungry.  
Jason: Yeah?  
Courtney: No, I'm lying. Come on. Let's go have something to eat.  
Jason: Wait!  
Courtney: What? I'm star- Jason kissed her. It had been a month since  
he had kissed her like this. He had missed her so much.  
Courtney: Mmm. Come on Jase. I like that but really, your baby's  
hungry.  
Jason: Okay, come here.  
Courtney: I can walk.  
Jason: I know. But I want to carry you.  
Courtney: I have no objections.  
Jason: You put on some weight huh?  
Courtney: Shut up! I'm gonna get a lot fatter than this.  
Jason: I think you're beautiful, the bigger you get the more beautiful  
you are.  
Courtney: You won't be saying that when I can't see my feet.  
Jason: I'll always think you're beautiful.  
Courtney: I love being married to you.  
Jason kissed her.  
Jason: So, you're hungry.  
Courtney: Yeah, you know what?  
Jason: What?  
Courtney: I want pizza. We don't even have to cook. We can have it  
delivered! I'll get the phone.  
Jason: No. No pizza.  
Courtney: Excuse me?  
Jason: I'll make you some broccoli or something, but no pizza.  
Courtney: Fine. Well I guess I'm not hungry anymore.  
Jason: You have to eat.  
Courtney: No I don't.  
Jason: Yes you do.  
Courtney: Wanna bet?  
Jason: Yeah.  
Courtney: Okay. I bet you cannot make me eat whatever it is you call  
food.  
Jason: You don't think I can make you?  
Courtney: Yeah that's what I said.  
Jason: Well let's find out.  
Jason started running toward Courtney. She quickly ran away. But she  
didn't want to run too fast because of the baby. He knew this and  
laughed. He caught up to her and put his hands around her waist, her  
back to the counter.  
Jason: Uhh, if I'm not mistaken Mrs. Morgan, I think I win.  
Courtney: I'm not eating anything now am I?  
Jason: I wasn't going to really make you eat. I just wanted to catch  
you so I could do this. Jason kissed her passionately. His hand  
sliding up to her neck. Courtney mumbled in between his kisses, I hate  
you. You always win. Jason picked her up and carried her upstairs. He  
had every intention on making love to her, but on the way up, she fell  
asleep.  
  
***3 months later. Courtney is now 5 ½ months pregnant, Carly is 6.  
There has been no trouble from Ric, Lorenzo, or Brian.***  
  
Courtney: Come on Jason! We're gonna be late!  
Jason: No we're not. Calm down!  
Courtney: I'm just excited. We finally get to find out the sex of the  
baby for sure. She smiled. We already know that she's a girl, but you  
know, this is just to be sure.  
Jason: Right.  
Courtney: Come on. Jason held the door open for his wife as she  
waddled out of their penthouse.  
  
Dr. Meadows: Mr. And Mrs. Morgan?  
Jason: Yeah.  
Dr. Meadows: Well, are you ready to see your baby?  
Courtney: Yeah. We are.  
Dr. Meadows: Okay. You see that, right there?  
Courtney: Yeah.  
Dr. Meadows: That's her head.  
Jason: Her?  
Dr. Meadows: Yes. You two are having a little girl.  
Courtney: I knew it! I can't wait to tell Carly!  
Jason: Is she okay?  
Dr. Meadows: I'll be back soon, I'll look over it and make sure she is  
perfectly healthy.  
Courtney: Thank you. She said crying.  
Dr. Meadows left.  
Jason: Hey. What's wrong?  
Courtney: We- we just waited for so long for this, and now it's  
finally happening.  
Jason: We're gonna have a daughter.  
Courtney: Yeah. We are. Jason leaned over and kissed her.  
Jason: I love you.  
Courtney: I feel bad for this little girl.  
Jason: Why?  
Courtney: I can only imagine how crazy you are gonna be about her.  
Jason: I'm just gonna love her, you know. I'll always protect her, and  
I just want her to have a good life. The best one we can give her.  
Courtney: I think we can give her a good one.  
Jason: I think that too.  
Dr. Meadows: I'm back.  
Courtney: How's the baby?  
Dr. Meadows: There's a problem.  
Jason: What? What kind of problem?  
Courtney was staring at Dr. Meadows as Jason grabbed her hand.  
Dr. Meadows: The baby has a hole in its heart.  
Courtney: No. No my daughter's fine. You're lying. Why does this  
always happen to me? She cried as Jason held her.  
Jason: What does that mean?  
Dr. Meadows: Your daughter has a 60% chance of living. The odds are on  
her side, and most likely the hole will heal itself.  
Jason: What can we do?  
Dr. Meadows: Mr. Morgan could I speak to you outside?  
Jason looked at Courtney. She just nodded her head.  
Jason and Dr. Meadows left her in her room.  
Dr. Meadows: Mr. Morgan, I know what you do for a living. I am also  
aware of your wife's recent kidnapping. This cannot happen again. It  
puts her under way to much stress. Not to mention the baby is in  
constant danger.  
Jason: I know. Trust me, they'll be safe.  
Dr. Meadows: Now, you have two options here. We can keep Courtney in  
the hospital for the remainder of her pregnancy, or you can take her  
home.  
Jason: I want to take her home. There's no way she would go for  
staying in the hospital for 3 months.  
Dr. Meadows: Okay. But I need your word that you will make sure she  
eats right.  
Jason: Okay.  
Dr. Meadows: She doesn't leave the house unless it's an emergency. No  
shopping. No working. Nothing.  
Jason: Alright. Thank you Dr. Meadows.  
Dr. Meadows: You will have another appointment in 2 weeks so I can be  
sure that she isn't experiencing anything out of the ordinary. If  
there is ever a problem, bring her right in and ask for me.  
Jason: Okay.  
Dr. Meadows: Now go and tell your wife what's going on.  
Jason walked back into Courtney's room.  
Courtney: Jason. I'm so sorry. She was crying hysterically.  
Jason: No. You have nothing to apologize for.  
Courtney: Whenever I'm pregnant something always goes wrong.  
Jason: Our daughter has a hole in her heart Courtney. She's not dead.  
The odds are in her favor. She needs you to be strong for her. Fight  
for her Courtney.  
Courtney: You know I will.  
Jason walked over to her a kissed her head.  
Jason: Okay. Dr. Meadows told me that I can take you home, but you  
rest and you have to eat right. She told me that you can't go on any  
shopping expeditions or work. You stay safe at home.  
Courtney: I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that Emma is okay.  
Jason: Well come on then. Let's go.  
Jason got up and took his leather jacket and put it around his wife.  
Courtney: I'm walking.  
Jason: You sure?  
Courtney: Yeah.  
Jason: Too bad. I'm carrying you.  
Courtney: You know, I'm not like.... Paralyzed. Our daughter is sick.  
That doesn't mean I can't walk.  
Jason: I know. I just like having you in my arms.  
Jason picked her up and smiled.  
Jason: Wow. You are heavy.  
Courtney: Oh. Look somebody thinks he's funny.  
Jason: I thought that was funny. Jason said trying to sound hurt.  
Courtney: Even though the baby's sick, do you still think I'm  
beautiful?  
Jason: You get more beautiful every day.  
Courtney, satisfied with his answer, snuggled into her husband's arms  
as he carried her out of the hospital. And just like he thought she  
would, she fell asleep. Little did they know that Brian had been  
watching them, disgusted. End.  
  
***Courtney is 8 months pregnant. Carly has just given birth to Morgan  
Michelle Corinthos. Courtney hasn't been feeling too well.***  
  
Jason Morgan walked up the stairs that led to the baby's room. Him and  
Courtney had worked so hard on it the past few months, and it looked  
great. The walls were pink. Emma already had a ton of toys and a crib.  
Courtney even made Jason go out and buy diapers and bottles just so  
she could be ready.  
Courtney: Hey there Emma. Momma's not feeling too good today. I hope  
you're doing okay in there. You take up so much room honey. Jason  
watched as she placed her hand on her stomach. You're gonna be an  
active little thing aren't you? You've been kicking me all day! Hey  
Emma.... Her voice got softer, you're my little miracle. I know that  
you're gonna be okay. I love you. Courtney said as she rocked back and  
forth in the rocking chair. She then tipped her head back and closed  
her eyes. Jason felt it was best not to disturb her. She hadn't been  
feeling well the past few days. She needed sleep. Jason went back  
downstairs with a huge smile on his face, until it was wiped away by a  
scream from upstairs. Courtney. He thought as he ran, as fast as he  
could to get to her.  
  
Carly: Sonny!!  
Sonny: Ssh! I just got Morgan to sleep.  
Carly: Sorry. I'm sorry. I just- I thought I heard a scream that's  
all.  
Sonny: Go to bed Carly. You're obviously tired.  
Carly: Yeah. You're right. I'm exhausted, and I'm sure Morgan will  
have me up at 11:00 anyways.  
Sonny: Don't worry about Morgan tonight. I'll take care of him. You  
just really need to sleep.  
Carly: Really Sonny?  
Sonny:Yeah.  
Carly: OOH! Thank you! Thank you!  
Sonny: You owe me. Big time.  
Carly: Yeah Yeah Yeah.  
Sonny: Goodnight.  
Carly: I love you.  
Sonny: I love you too.  
Someone screamed. Sonny and Carly both looked at the door, and said  
simultaneously, Courtney. End.  
  
Courtney: Jason. Jason help me! There's something wrong. Oww!! She  
yelled in pain.  
Jason: Okay. Okay, uhh... MAX!!!!  
Max: Yes, Mr. Morgan? Oh my gosh! Mrs. Morgan....  
Jason: Get the car, now.  
Max: Yes right away.  
Courtney: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Jason. She said crying.  
Jason had no idea what to do, he picked his wife up and carried her to  
the elevator.  
Sonny: Courtney? Jason? What the hell is going on?  
Carly: Oh my God.  
Courtney had passed out.  
Jason: Come on. We have to get her to the hospital!  
  
*At the hospital*  
  
Jason: Hey- hey my wife, she needs to see Dr. Meadows now!  
Nurse: May I ask what is wrong?  
Jason: Are you blind? She's pregnant and passed out!  
Nurse: Is there anything we should know about before we take her into  
examination?  
Jason: The baby has a hole in her heart.  
Carly and Sonny gasped.  
Carly: What?  
Jason: Look, I don't have time for this okay? Get my wife into  
surgery, or whatever she needs now!  
Nurse: Here comes Bobbie with the gurney!  
Bobbie: Oh no! Courtney! Jason what happened?  
Jason: She screamed when I was downstairs, so I went to get her and  
she told me she was sorry and then she passed out.  
Bobbie: Okay. I know about Emma's condition. Dr. Meadows is waiting in  
OR2. Let's go.  
Jason watched as they wheeled Courtney away.  
Sonny: Your baby is sick?  
Jason: Yeah.  
Carly: Jase, I'm so sorry. Carly hugged him. She'll be okay. They both  
will be.  
Bobbie was running towards them.  
Bobbie: Courtney has to have a C-Section.  
Jason: Is she gonna be okay?  
Bobbie: We don't know.  
Jason: Can I be with her?  
Bobbie: Yeah. She's asking for you. She just woke up.  
Jason: What was wrong?  
Bobbie: She was going into labor. The pain caused her to pass out.  
She's in room 321.  
Jason: Thanks Bobbie.  
He started running towards Courtney's room. When he got there, he saw  
Brian Beck standing outside the door.  
Jason: I don't have time for you.  
He walked right past him and opened the door to Courtney's hospital  
room.  
Courtney: I'm so scared.  
Jason: It's gonna be okay. Our daughter is going to be fine. Look who  
she has for a mother. Courtney, you're the strongest woman I know.  
Courtney: I love you. I just wanted to have my baby the normal way,  
you know, without complications. She started crying again.  
Jason: As long as she gets here.  
Courtney: Yeah. As long as she gets here.  
Dr. Meadows: Ready Courtney?  
Courtney: Yeah.  
Dr. Meadows: We are going to have to give you a sedative because your  
blood pressure is too high. You will wake up shortly after your  
daughter is born.  
Courtney: Okay. Make sure she's okay Dr. Meadows.  
Dr. Meadows: I'm sure she will be. Mr. Morgan, I'm sorry but you can't  
be present during the Cesarian Section.  
Courtney: No. No he has to stay. Please. I won't be able to do it  
without him Dr. Meadows. And I want Jason to be the first person Emma  
sees.  
Jason: it's okay Courtney. I can wait with Sonny and Carly. I'll come  
in as soon as she's born.  
Courtney: No please Jason. Please don't leave me in here. Please, she  
begged.  
Dr. Meadows: It's against hospital policy, but I like you two, so Mr.  
Morgan, go get scrubbed up please. When you get back, your wife will  
be asleep.  
Jason: Can I talk to her for a minute?  
Dr. Meadows: You have about thirty seconds.  
Jason: Thank you.  
Dr. Meadows: I'll be back.  
Jason: Are you in pain?  
Courtney: Not too bad. I just want Emma to get here. I just wish I was  
strong enough to be awake for the birth of my daughter. But at least  
you will be. You know, I bet she's gonna be beautiful. I hope she  
looks like you.  
Jason: She'll be beautiful. That's obvious, look how gorgeous her  
mother is.  
Courtney: I hope we do good.  
Jason: You'll be a great mom.  
Courtney: You'll be an even better dad.  
Dr. Meadows: Okay Mr. Morgan, go get washed up if you want to be here.  
Jason: Ok. I love you Courtney. So much.  
Courtney: I love you too. No matter what happens. Thank you for  
sitting with me through this, even though I won't be awake, I'll know  
that you're there. It will help me.  
Jason: Next time you see me, I'm gonna be holding our baby girl.  
Courtney: I can't wait.  
Jason kissed her passionately. Then he held her hand as the nurse gave  
Courtney the shot that would make her sleep.  
Jason: I love you. You're so strong. I hope Emma is everything you  
are. He absentmindedly stroked her hair. He then went to get scrubbed  
up. In about an hour, he was going to be a father. End. 


	2. Emma

*** 3 hours later***  
  
Courtney: Isn't she the most beautiful little girl you have ever  
seen?  
Carly: She looks just like her mom.  
Courtney: Morgan and Emma are going to be the best of friends, I hope  
they have a friendship like ours, Carly, thank you for always  
supporting me and giving me advice.  
Carly: Courtney, you're the best person I know. I love you, and you've  
helped me outta some rough spots too.  
Courtney: She has Jason's eyes.  
Carly: Yeah. They're beautiful. Jason has the most beautiful eyes.  
Courtney: Yeah, I know. Poor Emma and Morgan though, their dads aren't  
going to let them out of the house.... Ever.  
Carly: Well, I think we can help them out, you know, distract the men  
while our girls sneak out. We'll teach them to be just like us.  
Courtney and Carly were laughing, when Jason and Sonny walked back in.  
Sonny: Do I want to know what you two are laughing about?  
Carly: Definitely not. It's a plan Courtney and I have put into  
action. I'll never tell.  
Courtney: Me either.  
Jason: Sonny, could you stop by later? I have something to talk to you  
about.  
Sonny: Yeah sure. Come on Carly let's go.  
Carly: Aww. Sonny, just a little longer.  
Sonny: Morgan needs you home.  
Carly: I can't wait for Morgan to meet Emma. It will be an instant  
friendship. I know it!  
Courtney: Yeah. It will be.  
Jason: Bye guys.  
Carly: Courtney. When you get home call me and we can do something.  
Courtney: Sure Carly.  
Jason: Once again, bye guys.  
Sonny dragged Carly out of Courtney's hospital room.  
Jason: She looks just like you. He looked adoringly at his daughter.  
Courtney: You should hold her, now. Carly tired me out.  
Jason took Emma from Courtney.  
Courtney smiled at the sight before her.  
Jason: She's perfect. Thank you for my daughter.  
Courtney: I love you.  
Jason: I love you more.  
Courtney: When can we go home?  
Dr. Meadows: I think I can answer that. Courtney and Emma should be  
okay to go home tomorrow if Courtney's blood tests come back okay.  
Courtney: Why wouldn't they?  
Jason: Could I tell her?  
Courtney: Tell me what?  
Dr. Meadows: Absolutely.  
Dr. Meadows left.  
Jason: They almost lost you during Emma's birth.  
Courtney: What? No, that's not possible. I feel fine now.  
Jason: I was so scared when the beeping started going faster. No one  
would tell me what was going on. I thought I was going to lose you and  
Emma. Jason looked down at his daughter. I thought I was never going  
to get the chance to see her beautiful face. I thought... I couldn't  
lose you. I talked to you. I told you that you had to live because if  
you died, I wouldn't have anything to live for. If you died Courtney,  
I would die too.  
Courtney: I'm sorry I scared you Jason. She yawned.  
Jason: You're tired. Go to sleep please okay? I'm not going anywhere.  
I want to take you and Emma home tomorrow.  
Courtney: Okay. I love you Jason. And I love you Emma. You're so  
beautiful. You're my little miracle aren't you? Jason looked at her.  
Jason: You're my miracle Courtney.  
Courtney: thank you. She closed her eyes.  
Jason: No, thank you. End.  
  
***PH2 One week later***  
  
Courtney: She's finally asleep.  
Jason: I would have gotten up and taken care of her.  
Courtney: You have been all week.  
Jason: I know, but it makes me happy.  
Courtney kissed him.  
Jason: Brian Beck was outside your hospital room.  
Courtney: What? Why?  
Jason: I don't know. I didn't have time to confront him.  
Courtney: Oh no! Jason! What if he goes after Emma? Maybe we should  
keep her in our room every night until she's like... eight. Just to make  
sure she's safe.  
Jason: There is no way I'm going to let anything happen to her  
Courtney. Brian won't be around for much longer anyways.  
Courtney: Good. I hate him.  
Jason: Tired?  
Courtney: Actually, I'm hungry. And since I'm not pregnant  
anymore, I'm going to eat the whole entire carton of ice cream.  
And not use a cup. I'm just gonna eat it right out of the box.  
Jason laughed.  
Jason: Can I ask you something first before you start pigging  
out?  
Courtney: Sure, but make it fast. She laughed.  
Jason: Will you dance with me?  
  
Flashback::  
Courtney: You know, it's kind of funny. After everything we've  
been through, this is our first dance.  
Jason: You could have asked me before.  
Courtney: Well actually I was waiting for you to ask me.  
Jason: Okay.  
Courtney: Okay what?  
Jason: Next time I'll ask you.  
End Flashback.  
  
Courtney: Next time I'll ask you. Remember that?  
Jason: Why do you think I'm always the one to ask now?  
Courtney laughed.  
Courtney: Come on. Put the music on.  
Jason: Okay. He got up and went over to the CD player. He put in  
a CD.  
Jason: Come here. Courtney got up and went into her husband's  
arms. She knew that in his arms is where she was meant to be,  
always.  
The music started playing.  
Courtney: Oh my Gosh.  
Jason: What? He said looking into her eyes.  
Courtney: This is our wedding song.  
Jason: Oh is it? I didn't notice.  
Courtney: You're so thoughtful, I love you.  
Jason: Courtney, you are the most beautiful, strong, caring, and  
forgiving person I know. I love you so much. I know that I can't  
always tell you where I'm going or when I'll be back. But you  
accept me, for who I am. I couldn't have dreamed up a better  
woman. Well, actually when I dreamed about a woman, the perfect  
woman, my dream woman, I dreamt of you. I am so honored to be  
married to someone like you. I know that I don't deserve you. I  
just am so in love with you. I just want you to know that I will  
always protect you and our daughter with my life. You two are my  
life.  
Courtney had tears free falling down her cheeks.  
Courtney: I don't know what to say.  
Jason: Don't say anything, just dance with me.  
Courtney kissed him with such passion and love that Jason was  
taken by surprise. His hands were roaming her back. Her hands  
were in his hair. They were no longer dancing, how could they?  
They were about to become lost in each other. Just as Jason  
picked Courtney up to carry her to their bedroom, they heard a  
cry.  
Courtney: I don't think we're going to have to worry about your  
cell phone interrupting us anymore. Our daughter can do that for  
us.  
Jason: I'll go.  
Courtney: Okay. I'll be down here. Eating that ice cream.  
Jason kissed her softly on her lips one more time before heading  
upstairs to rock Emma back to sleep. End. 


	3. Ice Cream & Cell Phones

*** 3 hours later***  
  
Courtney: Isn't she the most beautiful little girl you have ever seen?  
  
Carly: She looks just like her mom.  
  
Courtney: Morgan and Emma are going to be the best of friends, I hope they have a friendship like ours, Carly, thank you for always supporting me and giving me advice.   
  
Carly: Courtney, you're the best person I know. I love you, and you've helped me outta some rough spots too.  
  
Courtney: She has Jason's eyes.  
  
Carly: Yeah. They're beautiful. Jason has the most beautiful eyes.  
  
Courtney: Yeah, I know. Poor Emma and Morgan though, their dads aren't going to let them out of the house…. Ever.  
  
Carly: Well, I think we can help them out, you know, distract the men while our girls sneak out. We'll teach them to be just like us.  
  
Courtney and Carly were laughing, when Jason and Sonny walked back in.  
  
Sonny: Do I want to know what you two are laughing about?  
  
Carly: Definitely not. It's a plan Courtney and I have put into action. I'll never tell.  
  
Courtney: Me either.   
  
Jason: Sonny, could you stop by later? I have something to talk to you about.  
  
Sonny: Yeah sure. Come on Carly let's go.  
  
Carly: Aww. Sonny, just a little longer.  
  
Sonny: Morgan needs you home.  
  
Carly: I can't wait for Morgan to meet Emma. It will be an instant friendship. I know it!  
  
Courtney: Yeah. It will be.  
  
Jason: Bye guys.  
  
Carly: Courtney. When you get home call me and we can do something.  
  
Courtney: Sure Carly.  
  
Jason: Once again, bye guys.  
  
Sonny dragged Carly out of Courtney's hospital room.  
  
Jason: She looks just like you. He looked adoringly at his daughter.  
  
Courtney: You should hold her, now. Carly tired me out.  
  
Jason took Emma from Courtney.  
  
Courtney smiled at the sight before her.   
  
Jason: She's perfect. Thank you for my daughter.  
  
Courtney: I love you.   
  
Jason: I love you more.  
  
Courtney: When can we go home?  
  
Dr. Meadows: I think I can answer that. Courtney and Emma should be okay to go home tomorrow if Courtney's blood tests come back okay.  
  
Courtney: Why wouldn't they?  
  
Jason: Could I tell her?  
  
Courtney: Tell me what?  
  
Dr. Meadows: Absolutely.  
  
Dr. Meadows left.  
  
Jason: They almost lost you during Emma's birth.  
  
Courtney: What? No, that's not possible. I feel fine now.  
  
Jason: I was so scared when the beeping started going faster. No one would tell me what was going on. I thought I was going to lose you and Emma. Jason looked down at his daughter. I thought I was never going to get the chance to see her beautiful face. I thought… I couldn't lose you. I talked to you. I told you that you had to live because if you died, I wouldn't have anything to live for. If you died Courtney, I would die too.  
  
Courtney: I'm sorry I scared you Jason. She yawned.  
  
Jason: You're tired. Go to sleep please okay? I'm not going anywhere. I want to take you and Emma home tomorrow.  
  
Courtney: Okay. I love you Jason. And I love you Emma. You're so beautiful. You're my little miracle aren't you? Jason looked at her.   
  
Jason: You're my miracle Courtney.  
  
Courtney: thank you. She closed her eyes.   
  
Jason: No, thank you. End.  
  
***PH2 One week later***  
  
Courtney: She's finally asleep.   
  
Jason: I would have gotten up and taken care of her.  
  
Courtney: You have been all week.   
  
Jason: I know, but it makes me happy.  
  
Courtney kissed him.  
  
Jason: Brian Beck was outside your hospital room.  
  
Courtney: What? Why?  
  
Jason: I don't know. I didn't have time to confront him.   
  
Courtney: Oh no! Jason! What if he goes after Emma? Maybe we should keep her in our room every night until she's like… eight. Just to make sure she's safe.  
  
Jason: There is no way I'm going to let anything happen to her Courtney. Brian won't be around for much longer anyways.  
  
Courtney: Good. I hate him.   
  
Jason: Tired?  
  
Courtney: Actually, I'm hungry. And since I'm not pregnant anymore, I'm going to eat the whole entire carton of ice cream. And not use a cup. I'm just gonna eat it right out of the box.  
  
Jason laughed.  
  
Jason: Can I ask you something first before you start pigging out?  
  
Courtney: Sure, but make it fast. She laughed.  
  
Jason: Will you dance with me?  
  
Flashback::  
  
Courtney: You know, it's kind of funny. After everything we've been through, this is our first dance.  
  
Jason: You could have asked me before.  
  
Courtney: Well actually I was waiting for you to ask me.  
  
Jason: Okay.  
  
Courtney: Okay what?  
  
Jason: Next time I'll ask you.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Courtney: Next time I'll ask you. Remember that?  
  
Jason: Why do you think I'm always the one to ask now?  
  
Courtney laughed.  
  
Courtney: Come on. Put the music on.  
  
Jason: Okay. He got up and went over to the CD player. He put in a CD.  
  
Jason: Come here. Courtney got up and went into her husband's arms. She knew that in his arms is where she was meant to be, always.  
  
The music started playing.  
  
Courtney: Oh my Gosh.  
  
Jason: What? He said looking into her eyes.  
  
Courtney: This is our wedding song.  
  
Jason: Oh is it? I didn't notice.  
  
Courtney: You're so thoughtful, I love you.  
  
Jason: Courtney, you are the most beautiful, strong, caring, and forgiving person I know. I love you so much. I know that I can't always tell you where I'm going or when I'll be back. But you accept me, for who I am. I couldn't have dreamed up a better woman. Well, actually when I dreamed about a woman, the perfect woman, my dream woman, I dreamt of you. I am so honored to be married to someone like you. I know that I don't deserve you. I just am so in love with you. I just want you to know that I will always protect you and our daughter with my life. You two are my life.  
  
Courtney had tears free falling down her cheeks.   
  
Courtney: I don't know what to say.   
  
Jason: Don't say anything, just dance with me.  
  
Courtney kissed him with such passion and love that Jason was taken by surprise. His hands were roaming her back. Her hands were in his hair. They were no longer dancing, how could they? They were about to become lost in each other. Just as Jason picked Courtney up to carry her to their bedroom, they heard a cry.  
  
Courtney: I don't think we're going to have to worry about your cell phone interrupting us anymore. Our daughter can do that for us.  
  
Jason: I'll go.  
  
Courtney: Okay. I'll be down here. Eating that ice cream.  
  
Jason kissed her softly on her lips one more time before heading upstairs to rock Emma back to sleep. End. 


	4. Happy Birthday?

***Emma's third birthday party.***  
  
Carly: I don't think she's going to be able to blow out those candles. The tall blonde said. Her own daughter on her hip, Morgan had just recently celebrated her third birthday as well.  
  
Jason: Emma it's your birthday today baby. You're getting so big!   
  
Courtney: Here Jase, take her for a sec. I'll blow out her candles.  
  
Michael: No Aunt Courtney!!! Can I blow them out?  
  
Courtney: Of course sweetheart!  
  
Michael blew out the candles and everybody clapped. Emma had gotten so many presents. Most of them had been from Carly of course. But Jason had gotten her quite a few as well.  
  
Michael: Happy Birthday Emma!!   
  
Emma: Dada!  
  
Jason: What honey?  
  
Emma was pointing at her cake.  
  
Jason: Do you want some of your cake?  
  
Emma: Yeah.  
  
Jason: Okay. Courtney, you wanna get her some cake?  
  
Courtney: Okay sweetie, come here. Mommy will get you some cake, and ice cream!  
  
Emma: Yay!  
  
Courtney and Emma went off into the kitchen to get the ice cream out of the fridge.  
  
Carly: Emma looks just like her.  
  
Sonny: Yeah Jase, you're gonna have to look out for that one. She's gonna have the boys all over her.  
  
Carly: Me and Courtney's plan will help out our daughters.  
  
Jason: What plan?  
  
Courtney had come back into the living room trying to balance her daughter on her hip, the ice cream in her hands and she had the plates on top of it all.  
  
Carly: Jason? What kind of husband are you? Help her!  
  
Morgan: Daddy!   
  
Sonny: Yeah baby?  
  
Morgan: Emma.  
  
Sonny: What about her?  
  
Morgan started reaching for her.  
  
Sonny: You wanna play with her?  
  
Morgan nodded her head.  
  
Carly put her daughter down and Courtney did the same.   
  
They walked over to all Emma's new toys, hand in hand.  
  
Carly and Courtney: Aww.   
  
Jason: You were actually let her have ice cream and cake? Both of them?  
  
Courtney: Uhh. Yeah.  
  
Jason: Do you know how unhealthy that is for a three year old?  
  
Courtney: it's her birthday Jason, look how happy she is!  
  
Jason looked over at his daughter and his niece.  
  
Just as he did so, the glass in the windows broke. Bullets were flying everywhere. Jason's instinct took over he grabbed Courtney and pushed her down to the ground, and flew across to the other side of the room where he held his daughter close to him and ducked. End.  
  
***Same Day. After the shooting stopped.***  
  
Sonny got up off the ground, trying to comfort his crying daughter.   
  
Jason: Everybody alright?  
  
Courtney: Emma?  
  
Jason: She's fine.  
  
Courtney: Oh my God.   
  
She picked up a piece of paper off the ground. It was a letter addressed to her.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Courtney,  
  
It's your daughter's first birthday today. I hope one of the bullets didn't hit her. She's so beautiful. She looks just like you. I love you Courtney. Jason doesn't deserve you or Emma. He doesn't deserve to live. I will always love you more than he ever will. I hope to be seeing your beautiful face soon. You have my whole heart. Always.  
  
Love you,  
  
Brian  
  
Jason: He's dead. That's it. He hired somebody to shoot through my windows, he could have killed my wife, or my daughter. Sonny, I don't care if you say no. He's threatened my family for the last time.  
  
Sonny: Go for it.  
  
Jason hadn't even noticed that Courtney had been crying. He gave Emma to Carly and took his wife into his arms.  
  
Courtney: I just wanted her to have a good birthday. That's all. Instead I have a psycho man shooting the windows in my home. He could have hurt her, or Morgan. He is so sick.   
  
Emma: Daddy? Why is Mommy sad?  
  
Jason: Emma, Mommy's just sad because the windows broke.  
  
Emma satisfied with the answer, asked Carly to put her down so she could go and play with Morgan.  
  
Courtney: Thanks for explaining that to her.  
  
Jason: I have to go.   
  
Sonny: I'm coming. This bastard is gonna suffer for this.  
  
Courtney: Can you just hurry up and come back please. Oh, and take this letter with you. Can you tell Brian that I hate him?  
  
Jason: I'd be glad to. He kissed his wife's tear-stained face. I'll be back as soon as I make sure that that bastard never bothers you again.  
  
Courtney nodded her head. Be careful. You don't have just me to come back to now.  
  
Jason smiled. I know.  
  
He walked over to Emma and kissed her on her blonde head.  
  
Jason: I love you.  
  
Emma: I love you more Daddy.  
  
Jason and Sonny then walked out of PH2, telling Marco and Max to make sure that no one got in or out. End. 


	5. The Aftermath

***The next day at PH2***  
  
Courtney: What time did you get home last night?  
  
Jason: I'm not sure.  
  
Courtney: Did you bring Emma to bed and tuck her in? She wouldn't go upstairs until you got home.  
  
Jason smiled. He loved Emma more than anything…. Besides Courtney.  
  
Jason: Well she slept right? Even though she wasn't in bed, there is no way that she'd be able to stay up past ten.  
  
Courtney: Yeah I know. She was out at around 9:45, I watched her sleep for a little while. She's so beautiful. We're so lucky.  
  
Jason: When I got home I watched the both of you sleep. He looked down.  
  
Courtney: What's wrong?  
  
Jason: Last night shouldn't have happened Courtney. I promised you and our little girl that I would protect you both, and I couldn't.  
  
Courtney: Hey. She said reaching up to touch his face. You couldn't have prevented it. Brian was a psycho, he was obsessed. Please, don't blame yourself.  
  
Jason: He won't hurt either of you again. I promise.   
  
Courtney: Thanks to him, we need new windows.  
  
Jason laughed.   
  
Jason: Yeah. I know. I already ordered them. But for now, we get those ugly screens. Not that I care that much.  
  
Courtney: I think I hear Emma. I'll go-  
  
Jason: No. I'll go and get her. You should rest or something… go watch TV.   
  
Courtney: I think I'm gonna go and see my dad at Kelly's.  
  
Jason: I'll meet you there with Emma when we're ready to go.  
  
Courtney kissed him.  
  
Courtney: Thank you for getting Brian out of our lives.  
  
Jason: I'd do anything to protect you.  
  
Courtney: I know.   
  
Jason: I love you.  
  
Courtney: And I love you, but I'm leaving.   
  
Jason: Take…  
  
Courtney: Max. I know.   
  
Jason: I'll see you soon. He said as he watched her walk out the door smiling back at him.  
  
Jason then went up the stairs to get his daughter. She was standing up in her crib.   
  
Jason: Hey Emma. You hungry?  
  
Emma: Daddy.   
  
Jason: Yeah babe?  
  
Emma: Up.  
  
Jason picked up his daughter and kissed her on her forehead. Emma smiled. Jason knew that Emma had no idea about what went on last night. He had felt so bad when she asked why her Mommy was crying. He just held her, rocking her back and forth in his strong arms. Emma had changed his life, for the better. His daughter was so beautiful and strong. So much like Courtney.   
  
Jason: I promise that I will never let anyone hurt you. I love you Emma.  
  
Emma: I love you more. Jason smiled. He didn't think that was possible.  
  
Jason: Ready to go see Mommy?  
  
Emma: Mommy!  
  
Jason grabbed her diaper bag and her coat and left PH2.  
  
Courtney: Hey Dad!  
  
Mike: Hey sweetheart. Where's my granddaughter?  
  
Courtney: Jason's gonna bring her by in a little bit. She was just waking up when I left.  
  
Mike: Sorry I couldn't be there for her birthday. Here's her present.  
  
Courtney: Aww. Thanks Dad. I'm sure she'll love it.  
  
Mike: So how did her party go? Courtney looked down. Uh oh…  
  
Courtney: Brian. You know that guy that was stalking me?  
  
Mike: Yeah…  
  
Courtney: He hired a hit man to shoot bullets through my windows.  
  
Mike: Oh my God. Was anyone hurt?  
  
Courtney: No, thank God. I just kept thinking about Emma. I mean Dad, she's my life. If anything ever happened to her… she trailed off.  
  
Mike: Jason must be… upset.  
  
Courtney: Yeah. He and Sonny went and killed Brian.  
  
Mike: How do you know it was him?  
  
Courtney: I found a letter addressed to me on the ground. It was a letter from him. Telling me that he loved me and that Jason doesn't deserve me or Emma.  
  
Mike: Oh Honey. I am so sorry.   
  
Courtney: Jason saved her you know. He made sure I was safe and then flew to the other side of the room and protected our daughter.   
  
Mike: Good. I'm glad everyone's safe. Look here they come now. Courtney turned around in her chair and smiled at the sight before her. Emma was all smiles as Jason and her came in.  
  
Courtney: There she is!  
  
Emma: Mommy!  
  
Courtney: Come here beautiful! Courtney said as Jason gave Emma to Courtney.  
  
Mike: Hey Jason.  
  
Jason: Hey Mike.  
  
Mike: I heard about what happened.  
  
Jason: It's not on the news is it?  
  
Mike: Well my daughter told me, but it might be on the news. I wouldn't be surprised. Let's check.  
  
Mike turned on the TV.  
  
TV Newscaster: Last night, Jason Morgan's Penthouse in HarborView Towers was shot into by who was believed to be some sort of hit man. Jason sighed. Morgan's wife and daughter were both present in the house at the time, along with the entire Corinthos family. It is said that it was his daughter's first birthday… Mike turn this off. Jason said.  
  
Courtney: They can't just leave us alone.  
  
Mike: Well, being who you are Jason, you can't expect the media not to do a story on it.  
  
Courtney: I just don't want Emma to hear about this. She said as she put her daughter down.  
  
Jason: She doesn't understand. He watched her closely as she went to go and put a dime in the jukebox.  
  
Courtney: Dad?  
  
Mike: Yeah honey?  
  
Courtney: I love you. I don't think I tell you that enough.  
  
Mike: I love you too baby.  
  
Emma: Grampa!  
  
Mike: Yes sweetheart?  
  
Emma: Daddy loves me.  
  
Mike: I know he does. He loves you very much.  
  
Emma smiled. Mike knew that Jason loved Emma more than anything, you could see it in his eyes.   
  
Courtney: Come on Jase. Let's go to the park. Emma hasn't been there in a while.  
  
Jason: Bye Mike.  
  
Courtney: Bye Dad.  
  
Jason picked up his daughter as she waved goodbye to her grandfather and the three of them left Kelly's. Right outside, as if waiting for them to walk out was, none other than Ric Lansing.  
  
Ric: Jason, Courtney. What a surprise seeing you here.  
  
Jason gave Emma to Courtney.  
  
Courtney: What do you want Ric?  
  
Ric: Well, well Courtney. It's nice to see you too. I just have some questions for you about the shooting.  
  
Jason: Talk to my lawyer Ric.  
  
Ric: Well Jason, see I know about your whole code of silence thing when it comes to the PCPD, but I'm here for another reason as well.  
  
Jason: Why am I still here Ric?  
  
Ric: Jason Morgan you are under arrest for the murder of Police Officer Brian Beck.  
  
Courtney: No!  
  
Jason: Courtney, take Emma home and go call Sonny.  
  
Courtney: Okay. I love you.  
  
Then Emma started to cry.   
  
Courtney: Hey baby. Shh. It's okay.   
  
Jason: Emma. Hey. He touched her hair and she began to settle down.  
  
Ric: You have the right to remain silent….  
  
Jason: Ric don't you think I know these already?  
  
Ric: Courtney, if you could stick around, we have some questions for you.  
  
Jason: She's going home Ric.  
  
Ric: No, I think she's staying right here.  
  
Courtney: I have to take my daughter home Ric. I'll be down to the PCPD in an hour or so.  
  
Jason: Courtney, you don't have to talk to him.  
  
Ric: Need I remind you Jason anything can and will be used against you in a court of law.  
  
Jason: I know my rights Ric. Talking to my wife who happens to be holding my daughter wasn't a crime last time I checked.  
  
Courtney: I'll bring Emma home and Leticia will watch her. Then I'll come down to the station okay?  
  
Jason: Yeah. I love you.  
  
Courtney: I know.  
  
Emma: I love you more Daddy.  
  
Ric looked disgusted.  
  
Jason: Courtney go. And with that Courtney turned on her heel and went home, Max following her.   
  
Ric: You're going down this time Jason. Jason jus chuckled.   
  
Ric: I hope that you're happy. Because of the life you live, your daughter will grow up without her father.  
  
Jason: Ric, can we just go get this over with so I can go home?  
  
Ric: Get him out of my sight.  
  
Jason and Sonny were going to go down for this. He would get them this time. End. 


	6. The Bad Guys

***PCPD 2 Hours Later…. Courtney & Jason in the Interrogation Room***  
  
Jason was, once again, in handcuffs in the PCPD Interrogation Room. He was wondering how Emma was when Courtney came in.  
  
Jason: Hey. He got up to go and hug her, even with the handcuffs on he could still do it.  
  
Courtney: Hi. How are you holding up?  
  
Jason: Fine. How's Emma? Did she stop crying?  
  
Courtney: Yeah, eventually. She misses you already Jase. Please tell me you don't have to spend the night.  
  
Jason: I don't know yet, but if I do, can you bring Emma here so I can say goodnight to her.  
  
Courtney: Yeah of course. I don't think she'll go to sleep without you. It's gonna be a rough night if you have to stay here.  
  
Jason: She'll be fine.  
  
Courtney: Hopefully. Hold on. I'm gonna go talk to Ric or Justus or whoever I need to talk to, to get you released.  
  
Jason: Courtney wait!  
  
Courtney: Yeah?  
  
Jason: Sonny and I are going to trial.  
  
Courtney: Excuse me?  
  
Jason: I'm not getting released tonight. There's no use in trying. Besides, there's no evidence anyways. Ric's charges won't hold up in court.  
  
Courtney: I need you home Jason. What if Emma wakes up in the middle of the night and wants you Jason? What am I supposed to say? Sorry honey. Daddy's in jail you can't see him right now. Jason looked down.  
  
Courtney: I'm sorry Jase. I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but what am I supposed to tell her?  
  
Jason: When you bring her tonight I'll talk to her.  
  
Courtney: I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. I know that these charges are just because you were protecting our family.  
  
Jason: Justus is a good lawyer. Me and Sonny will be outta here soon.  
  
Ric opened the door.  
  
Ric: Courtney, I'm glad you're here.   
  
Courtney: Why?  
  
Ric: Could I speak to you outside for a moment?  
  
Courtney: You can speak to me right here.  
  
Ric: I'd prefer to speak to you outside Courtney.  
  
Jason: Are you not listening to her? She said she's staying right here.  
  
Ric: Courtney, I think Jason wants to hear what I have to tell you.  
  
Jason: You're damn right I do.  
  
Courtney: Lets just get this over with Ric.  
  
Ric: Okay. Well first of all, your husband's going to jail for killing your boyfriend.  
  
Courtney: Brian stalked me Ric. And he kidnapped me, as did you. Whoever killed him deserves a medal.   
  
Ric: Jason, I'll be sure to hang your medal up in your cell, along with the pictures of your wife and your daughter. You won't be seeing them too often in jail. I'm sure Courtney wouldn't like Emma to see you behind bars with her uncle Sonny.  
  
Courtney: Shut up Ric! God you are such a hypocrite!   
  
Ric: I have a few questions for you Courtney.   
  
Courtney: Hurry up.  
  
Ric: A man shot bullets through the windows at your home correct?  
  
Courtney: Yes.  
  
Ric: You then found a letter, written to you from Brian Beck.  
  
Courtney: Uh huh.  
  
Ric: What did this letter say?  
  
Courtney: I'm sure you've read it Ric.  
  
Ric: Oh that's right. I did.  
  
Courtney: So why are you asking me what it said?  
  
Jason: He wants to torture you.  
  
Ric: On the contrary Jason. I happen to like the mobster wives.   
  
Jason: Shut up Ric. Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk.  
  
Ric: Courtney, how is your daughter doing? She must be traumatized by the incident.  
  
Courtney: My daughter isn't your concern.  
  
Ric: Courtney, you can go home now. I have a few things I'd like to discuss with your husband here.  
  
Courtney: Well, let me say goodbye to him then.  
  
Ric: I don't think so.  
  
Jason: Courtney just go. Emma must be tired.  
  
Courtney: We'll be here in 30 minutes to say goodnight.  
  
Jason: Alright.  
  
Courtney exited the room.  
  
Ric: So Jason, are you gonna have Courtney bring your daughter here every night so you can give her a kiss, or you know read her a story?  
  
Jason: Where's Sonny?  
  
Ric: Already in lockup.  
  
Jason: I need to see him.  
  
Ric: You will be soon enough.  
  
Jason: I need you to take these handcuffs off me Ric before my daughter gets here.  
  
Ric: Why?   
  
Jason: Because she's a little girl.   
  
Ric: Yes. I understand that.  
  
Jason: Ric I don't exactly enjoy asking you for favors, just do this for Courtney.  
  
Ric: For Courtney?  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
Ric: For Courtney. He said as he took the handcuffs off Jason.  
  
Jason: You can leave now.  
  
Ric: What no thank you? Not that I was expecting one.  
  
Jason: Get out before Courtney and my daughter get here.  
  
Ric: Jason, you should really improve your attitude.  
  
Ric left the room and breathed a sigh of relief. Now his only problem was explaining to his one year old daughter why he wasn't going to be able to tuck her in at night.  
  
As he was thinking about what to say, he saw from the little window in the room Courtney walk in carrying Emma and her bottle, her favorite book and her blanket. She was in her pajamas.   
  
A police officer opened the door for her as Jason got up and helped her by removing all of their daughter's belongings from her arms.  
  
Jason: Why didn't you have Max carry these in for you?  
  
Courtney: I didn't bring Max.  
  
Jason: Courtney. You know you have to bring Max. especially when you have Emma with you.  
  
Courtney: Please Jason. Don't argue with me. Not tonight. She said as she placed Emma into his arms.  
  
Emma: Daddy. Mommy said that you can't come home. You have to tuck me in here.  
  
Jason: Yeah. It's okay though. You brought your story right?  
  
Emma nodded her head, looking extremely sad and staring off into space as Jason always did when he was thinking.  
  
It broke Courtney's heart to witness this. Her eyes were welling up with tears as Jason gave her her bottle and her blanket and opened her book and began to read to her.  
  
After the story was over Emma was still awake. Normally whenever Jason read to her she fell asleep.   
  
Emma: Daddy. She began to cry.  
  
Jason looked at Courtney who quickly turned around because she was crying too.  
  
Jason: Hey baby. Ssh. I'm right here. You don't have to cry.  
  
Emma: Daddy I want go home wif you. If you don't come home Daddy the bad guys will get me. Daddy… the bad guys. She sobbed into her father's chest.  
  
Courtney had turned around as soon as she heard her daughter say that. She looked at Jason, they didn't know how to comfort her.  
  
Jason: What bad guys Emma?  
  
Emma just sobbed. Daddy…   
  
Courtney: Emma, Mommy will be home with you. It's okay sweetie.  
  
Emma just continued sobbing.  
  
Jason just held his daughter up against his chest like he used to when she was a newborn. She was clutching to him for dear life, letting her bottle and her blanket fall to the floor. He hoped that she would cry herself to sleep so Courtney wouldn't have to try and get her to bed when she got home.  
  
Courtney: Jason, she whispered. Ric and Scott are coming.  
  
Ric and Scott opened the door. Courtney had gotten in front of them, pushing them out into the big room.  
  
Courtney: He needs more time.  
  
Scott: We've given Morgan more time than he deserves.  
  
Courtney: My daughter is in there bawling Scott because she thinks the bad guys will get her if he doesn't come home. Please, please let him get her to go to sleep then I promise that we'll leave.  
  
Ric: it's way past time now. Morgan should have been in his cell and hour ago.  
  
Courtney: Ric, after everything you've done to hurt me and my family, the very least you can do is to let my husband take care of our daughter.  
  
Scott: There was no evidence Mrs. Morgan.  
  
Courtney: I am well aware, thank you Scott.  
  
Jason then walked out of the Interrogation Room, holding his sleeping daughter in his arms.   
  
Scott: Morgan, give the kid to Courtney. Come on let's get you down to lockup.  
  
Jason: Here Court. Just, yeah okay there we go. He kissed his daughter on her blonde head. I love you.  
  
Emma: I love you more, she mumbled.  
  
Courtney: How'd you do it?  
  
Jason: Do what?  
  
Courtney: Get her to stop crying.  
  
Jason: She tired herself out.  
  
Courtney: She loves you so much, you should have seen her on the way here. It was like playing 21 questions.  
  
Jason: Yeah. I'm sorry this is happening. I hopefully will get out on bail tomorrow.  
  
Courtney: You will. Then you can come home and make this up to me.  
  
He kissed her.   
  
Courtney: I love you. I'll come by in the morning.  
  
Jason: Okay. I love you too.  
  
Ric: Okay this is all touching and everything but come on Morgan, lets move it.  
  
They put the handcuffs back on Jason as Courtney watched, holding her sleeping daughter. She tried to give Jason a small smile but it didn't seem to work. Before she started to cry again, she had to get out of that room. Courtney didn't want Jason to see her cry. Then he would feel worse.   
  
As she walked away, Jason knew she was crying. But being the caring person that she is, she tried to hide it so he wouldn't feel bad. He loved her more than anything in the world.   
  
Scott: Lucky! Take Morgan down to lockup. Put him in the cell next to Corinthos.  
  
Lucky led Jason down to the cells.   
  
Sonny: Jason. Have you seen Carly?  
  
Jason: No why?  
  
Sonny: She left upset, I just wanted to know if she stopped by to see you.  
  
Jason: No she didn't.   
  
Sonny: Have you seen Emma?  
  
Jason: Yeah. Courtney brought her by in her pj's and I read to her.  
  
Sonny: Was she upset?  
  
Jason: Yeah. She told me that she needed me to come home so the bad guys wouldn't get her.  
  
Sonny: Wow. That must have been tough.  
  
Jason: I felt so bad for her, she was sobbing uncontrollably. She eventually tired herself out and fell asleep.  
  
Sonny: Did Court take her home?  
  
Jason: Yeah. Did Carly bring Michael and Morgan by?  
  
Sonny: I told her not to. I would hate for them to see me behind bars.  
  
Jason: well I'm just glad Justus is back. At least we'll get out on bail.  
  
Sonny: We better.   
  
Jason: We have to. I can't go through another night like this. End. 


	7. From Good to Bad

***Next day at PH2, Carly and the kids are over***  
  
Carly: Morgan sweetheart, go and play with Emma while Aunt Courtney and I talk.  
  
Morgan went to play with her brother and Emma as Carly and Courtney sat on the brown leather sofa.  
  
Carly: So what happened last night?  
  
Courtney: Well I guess you were there before me because we missed each other but, I went in to see Jason. He was you know, acting like he was fine, like this wasn't bothering him. He told me to bring in Emma so he could explain to her why he wasn't going to be home. So I brought her in. I had her in her pj's and she had her blanket and her favorite book. Everything was going fine until Jason finished reading. Emma just started bawling. Neither of us could do anything to stop it.   
  
Carly: Was she saying anything?  
  
Courtney: Yeah. She was crying into Jason's shoulder saying 'Daddy please come home so the bad guys wont get me.'  
  
Carly: Oh my Gosh. You poor thing. You must have been a mess last night.   
  
Courtney: I love my daughter more than anything Carly. It just hurts to know that she doesn't feel safe with me.  
  
Carly: Of course she feels safe with you Court. She just misses her dad. Emma is such a daddy's girl.   
  
Courtney: Yeah she is. Jason loves her to death.  
  
Carly: Why wouldn't he? She is the most beautiful little girl Courtney. She's barely four and she is already so smart and considerate.   
  
Courtney: I know. So is Morgan, I swear they learn from each other.  
  
Carly: Yeah they do. Hey, is that your cell phone ringing?  
  
Courtney: No that's the regular phone, hold on. Hello?  
  
Jason: Hey.  
  
Courtney: Jason hi.  
  
Jason: How'd she do last night?  
  
Courtney: I let her sleep in our bed with me.   
  
Jason: Good. Umm.. Me and Sonny are being released on bail.  
  
Courtney: That's wonderful! Do you need me to come down?  
  
Jason: No. it's alright. I'll be home in about an hour or so.  
  
Courtney: We'll be waiting.  
  
Jason: Bye.  
  
Courtney: Bye.  
  
Carly: They made bail?  
  
Courtney: Yeah. They're coming home in about an hour.  
  
Carly: Perfect. Let's go play with our kids.  
  
Courtney: Sounds good.  
  
Carly and Courtney headed off to where Morgan, Emma, and Michael were playing, anxiously waiting for their husbands to return home.  
  
Jason: Sonny, Carly is at my house with Morgan and Michael.   
  
Sonny: Ok. So we'll go straight there.  
  
Jason: We better not have to come and spend the night here again.  
  
Sonny: Ric has no evidence Jason. There is no way that we can be convicted.  
  
Jason: You're right. Come on, let's get outta here.  
  
Jason opened the door to his home. He could hear laughter coming from Emma's room, so he and Sonny headed upstairs. They were in plain sight but the five of them were having too much fun to notice. Emma was bouncing up and down on Courtney's knee, Michael was playing with his fire trucks, trying to teach his mother and his sister how to use them. It was Emma who noticed them first.  
  
Emma: Daddy!!!  
  
Jason: Hey sweetheart! How was your night?  
  
Emma: I sleep in big bed wif Mommy!  
  
Jason: Really?  
  
Emma: Yup.  
  
Jason: Wanna sleep in the big bed tonight too with me and Mommy?  
  
Emma: Yes Daddy. I don't fawl off the bed because Mommy holds me tight.  
  
Jason: I bet she does. He said kissing his daughter. He looked over at Courtney who had a huge smile on her face. He walked over to his wife and put his daughter on his other hip. He then helped Courtney to her feet and wrapped his other arm around her. He couldn't go back to jail. There was no way he could leave them, even for a night, ever again. Jason turned his head to look at Sonny, but he was gone, as were the kids and Carly.  
  
Courtney: Where'd everybody go?  
  
Emma: Home.  
  
Courtney: Well thanks for informing me! She said tickling her daughter. Jason couldn't do anything but smile.   
  
Jason: How about we go to Kelly's for lunch?  
  
Courtney: Maybe we can actually make it to the park this time.  
  
Emma: Park!  
  
Jason: Alright. Let's go.  
  
***@Kelly's***  
  
Mike: Hey you guys! Look at my beautiful granddaughter! Emma smiled as Jason handed her over to Mike.  
  
Courtney: Hey dad. We just wanted to grab some lunch before we go to the park.  
  
Mike: Well I'm glad. I love seeing this little girl's beautiful smile.  
  
Jason: Yeah, so do I.   
  
Courtney: Dad, I think I'll have a big ice cream sundae, me and Emma will split it.  
  
Jason: Courtney. Why don't we order something real, like I don't know, a sandwich?  
  
Emma: Ice cream!!  
  
Courtney: Yeah baby you and Mommy are gonna have a big ice cream for lunch! Emma looked over at her father and held out her hand. Jason knew exactly what she wanted and took a dime out of his pocket and handed it to her. She smiled and walked away.  
  
Mike: She walks so good for something so tiny. She's so little you two. Do you feed her?  
  
Courtney: Jase doesn't let her have junk food. I do but he's hell bent on saying it's too unhealthy for her.  
  
Jason: It is. Emma knows that junk food is bad for her. She understands. He said watching her.   
  
Courtney: Whatever. Jason got up out of his chair and put his arm around his wife's waist.  
  
Jason: I love you.  
  
Courtney: That's always your excuse.  
  
Mike: I think Emma dropped her dime.  
  
Courtney: I'll go and help her.  
  
Mike: You got yourself two beautiful girls Jason.  
  
Jason: I know.  
  
Courtney was bent over to pick up the dime her daughter dropped. When she stood up, there was a man standing right in front of her.  
  
Jason glanced over to see what was going on when he saw him. Standing over his wife. He immediately dashed over to her.  
  
Jason: Get the hell away from my wife Alcazar.  
  
Lorenzo: I was just going to pick up the dime your little girl dropped here Morgan.  
  
Courtney: I think I've got it under control.  
  
Lorenzo: I'm sure you do. Bye Emma.  
  
Emma: Bye-Bye!  
  
Jason went over to his daughter and picked her up.  
  
Jason: Emma we don't talk to that man okay?  
  
Emma: How come Daddy? He played wif me.  
  
Jason: I know but he's not nice okay?  
  
Emma: Okay Daddy. Can we go to the park?  
  
Jason: Sure babe. Go say bye to Grampa.  
  
Emma ran into her grandfather's arms and said her goodbyes.  
  
Emma: Mommy?  
  
Courtney: Yes?  
  
Emma: How come Daddy no like that man?  
  
Courtney: Well sweetheart, that man did some bad things to Mommy and Aunt Carly.  
  
Jason: I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. I love you Emma.  
  
Emma: I love you more.  
  
***Park***  
  
Jason and Courtney were sitting on a bench watching Emma play in the sandbox.   
  
Courtney: You can look at me you know.  
  
Jason: I know, I just- I want her safe.   
  
Courtney: What are you gonna do when she starts to date?  
  
Jason: Date? That's in like 15 years.  
  
Courtney: You can't protect her all the time Jase. It's impossible.   
  
Jason: Well I can protect her now.  
  
Courtney: Or you could kiss me. I mean if you wanted to…  
  
Jason leaned over and kissed his wife, it was short but extremely sweet.  
  
Courtney: See? She's still there. Courtney waved to her and she waved back, all smiles as usual.  
  
Jason: She's so happy all the time.   
  
Courtney: Thanks to you. Even Carly said it, she is such a daddy's girl. When she gets older you're going to give her everything she wants.  
  
Jason: She deserves it.  
  
Courtney: Well I guess you have a point there. She said getting up.  
  
Jason: Where are you going?  
  
Courtney: To get my daughter and myself some ice cream.  
  
Jason: Of course. Be careful.  
  
Courtney: Stop being so paranoid Jason Morgan. It's not one of your attractive qualities. She said as she marched off. Jason couldn't help but laugh at her. He shifted his focus back to his daughter as his cell rang.  
  
Jason: Morgan.  
  
Sonny: Hey man it's me.   
  
Jason: What's up?  
  
Sonny: We have to discuss Lorenzo Alcazar and Faith Roscoe. Now.  
  
Jason: Okay. Meet me at the docks in 10 minutes.  
  
Sonny: No. Not the docks. The PC Grille. I'm in the mood for a good meal.  
  
Jason: Alright.   
  
Click.  
  
Courtney came back holding a huge ice cream cone in her hand.  
  
Courtney: Mmm. Yummy!   
  
Jason: I gotta go.   
  
Courtney: Really?  
  
Jason: Yeah.  
  
Courtney: Well, fine. Go and say goodbye to Emma.  
  
Jason walked over to his daughter.  
  
Jason: Hey babe.  
  
Emma: Daddy.  
  
Jason: I have to go and see Uncle Sonny.  
  
Emma: Kay.  
  
Jason: Mommy is over there okay? She's eating her ice cream. Uncle Max is over there too okay? Do you see them?  
  
She merely nodded her head, obviously too busy playing to listen to her father.   
  
Jason: Alright baby. I'll see you at home.  
  
Emma: Bye Daddy.  
  
Jason smiled as he walked away. No one could make him smile like his daughter did.  
  
Jason: I'll see you at home.  
  
Courtney: Kay.  
  
Jason: I love you.  
  
Courtney: I love you too.  
  
He kissed her mouth, even though she still had ice cream in it.  
  
Jason: Chocolate?  
  
Courtney: Obviously.  
  
Jason: Max is over there.  
  
Courtney: Of course he is.  
  
Jason: Bye.  
  
Courtney: See you later.  
  
Jason left, a happy feeling in his stomach, little did he know, something was going to make that great feeling turn into a feeling of fear and cause him more pain than he had ever experienced in his life. End. 


	8. The Accident

***In Courtney's Car- the same day***  
  
Emma: Mommy?   
  
Courtney: What Emma?  
  
Emma: I wanna go play wif Morgan.  
  
Courtney: I know. that's where were going right now.  
  
Emma: Yay!   
  
Emma started clapping and Courtney adjusted her mirror so she could look at her daughter. Even Courtney laughed at the sight of her excited face. Just then her cell phone rang.  
  
Courtney: Hello?  
  
Jason: Hey.  
  
Courtney: Hi. What's up?  
  
Jason: I just wanted to see how you were. Are you still at the park?  
  
Courtney: No. Emma and I are on our way over to Carly's.  
  
Jason: Alright. I'll see you at home.  
  
Courtney: Okay.  
  
Emma: Oops.   
  
Courtney: What babe?  
  
Jason: Were you talking to me?  
  
Emma: I dwoped(dropped) my juicy.  
  
Courtney: No, hold on Jase. I have to pick up Emma's juice. She dropped it.  
  
Jason: Okay.  
  
Courtney: Hold on, I'll get it. Courtney said, taking her eyes off the road to pick up her daughter's sippy cup. Courtney was about to turn back around when she heard the screeching of tires.  
  
Courtney: Oh my God!  
  
Jason: What? What's going on?   
  
Courtney and Emma were screaming. That was the last sound Jason heard as the line went dead.   
  
Jason: Courtney? Courtney!! Hey. Answer me! Courtney???!  
  
He yelled. They got in a car crash. That was why Courtney was yelling, he could hear Emma in the background.   
  
Jason: I have to help them, but I don't know where the hell they are.  
  
***The car wreck***  
  
Paramedic: We have a woman and her child. They're probably around 26 and 4 Mr. Lansing.  
  
Ric: Do we know who they are? Have their families been notified?  
  
Paramedic: Hold on, we have the woman's purse right here… her name is Courtney Morgan.  
  
Ric: Courtney Morgan? As in wife of Jason Morgan?  
  
Paramedic: Yes sir.  
  
Ric: You said her daughter was also in the car?  
  
Paramedic: That is correct.   
  
Ric: Have you gotten them out of the car yet?  
  
Paramedic: The girl is out, but unconscious. We haven't been able to get the mother out yet. She wrecked the car pretty bad.  
  
Ric: Get her out! You better get that woman out alive. Have someone call Morgan, now!  
  
Paramedic: Yes sir.  
  
Andy Capelli: I'll call Morgan.  
  
Paramedic: Thank you.  
  
Capelli dialed Jason's cell number.  
  
Jason: What?  
  
Capelli: Mr. Morgan this is Andy Capelli from the PCPD. Your wife and daughter have been involved in a car accident.  
  
Jason: Where are they?  
  
Capelli: Your daughter is on the way to GH. Your wife is still in the car.  
  
Jason: You haven't gotten her out? Where the hell is my wife Capelli? Jason yelled, angry.  
  
Capelli: Meet your daughter at the hospital. We will get Courtney out of the car.  
  
Jason: I want to be with her Capelli. Where is she?  
  
Capelli: 145 Treemont Road.  
  
Jason: I'll be right there. Jason said slapping his cell phone shut. Before he went, he had to call Monica and tell her to be the one to examine his daughter.   
  
Monica: Hello?  
  
Jason: Monica? Its Jason.  
  
Monica: What a surprise. What can I do for you?  
  
Jason: I don't have a lot of time. Emma has been in an accident. She's on her way to GH. I need you to make sure she's okay.   
  
Monica: Of course Jason. Ill make sure she's okay.   
  
Jason: Thank you so much. I have to go.  
  
Monica: Okay be safe.  
  
Jason hung up the phone and ran to his car.   
  
  
  
***Scene of the accident***  
  
Jason: Courtney? Where the hell is my wife? He yelled, at no one in particular. Jason looked at the car, Oh my God, he thought. She's still in there? No. She's okay. Courtney will be fine. She has to be.  
  
Ric: Why aren't you at the hospital with your daughter?  
  
Jason: Is Courtney still in there?  
  
Ric: No. we were able to get her out.  
  
Jason: Well where is she? Is she okay?  
  
Ric: All I know is that she's unconscious. She has severe wounds, well at least it looks like it.  
  
Jason: Where is she? Jason asked again.  
  
Ric: Over there on that stretcher. They're examining her I don't this- Jason walked away from him before he could say anymore. He couldn't understand this. It just wasn't registering in his brain. Courtney. His Courtney, she was lying lifeless on a stretcher with tons of paramedics huddled over her. He ran over, he made several men move so he could see the extent of her injuries. He could barely see her face. He couldn't believe how much blood she had lost. Jason couldn't stand to look at her like that. He just wanted to take away all of her pain, and put it on himself. Then it occurred to him, why the hell were all these people examining her here? They had to get her to GH.  
  
Jason: What the hell are you doing? Put my wife in the damn ambulance and let's go. She needs to get to the hospital.  
  
Of course no one was going to argue with Jason Morgan, certified killer. They lifted her up into the ambulance.  
  
Jason watched as the did so.  
  
Jason: Careful…  
  
Paramedic: You cannot be in the ambulance sir.  
  
Jason: I'm going with her.  
  
Paramedic: I'm sorry sir, that's against regu-  
  
Jason: I don't give a damn about regulations. I don't have time for this.  
  
He said as he jumped into the ambulance and grabbed hold of his wife's bloody hand.   
  
Jason: Courtney. Emma is with Monica. They are already at the hospital, she'll take good care of our baby okay? He gave her hand a squeeze. Emma will be fine.  
  
***GH***  
  
Bobbie: Jason! Bobbie said as she ran up to him.  
  
Jason: How's Emma?   
  
Bobbie: Jason, I don't know how to tell you this. Jason's heart dropped. His eyes burning with the tears that were threatening to fall.   
  
Jason: She's okay. She has to be.  
  
Bobbie: Her heart.  
  
Jason: Oh my God. The hole in her heart. What's going on Bobbie? You gotta tell me.  
  
Bobbie: Little Emma's heart couldn't keep going regularly with all the blood loss she sustained. Jason, her heart is no good. She's going to need a transplant.  
  
Jason looked over at Courtney, who was being rushed away by the doctors, then he turned back to Bobbie.  
  
Jason: What do I need to do?  
  
Bobbie: Be with her. Jason if she doesn't get a heart transplant within the next 72 hours, she won't make it.  
  
Jason: Is she awake?  
  
Bobbie: No. Jason I have to warn you, when you walk into her room, she is going to look terrible. Emma is hooked up to so many machines. Her little body is so fragile, just be strong for her okay?  
  
Jason: Thanks Bobbie. Could you call Sonny and Carly for me?   
  
Bobbie: Of course. And I'll let you know when Courtney is out of surgery.  
  
Jason: Thank you. What room is she in?  
  
Bobbie: Emma is in 211. ICU.  
  
Jason walked away. The two most important people in his life were fighting for their lives. He couldn't handle this. But he had to be strong on the outside. For Emma and Courtney. They would live. Emma, she will get her heart. She had such a good one already. Jason was just wondering how he was going to tell his wife this. How could he tell the woman he loved that their daughter needed a heart transplant when she was only four years old?   
  
He came up on Emma's room. He opened the door and saw his little girl. Bobbie was right. She was hooked up to so many machines. She had tubes up her nose and IV's everywhere. Once again Jason wished that was him. He wished he could be the one with the heart defect, not her. Not his only daughter. Not his baby. This little girl brought so much life into everyone's lives. And all of a sudden, that light had burnt out. She was lying in a hospital bed, fighting for her life.  
  
Jason put his head down on the side of her bed and stroked her hair.  
  
Jason: Emma, I love you so so much. You have to fight okay? You have to be strong like your Mommy is. You are gonna get your new heart sweetie. I promise. Nothing is gonna keep you away from me and Mom. You're gonna come home and sleep in the bed with us. You and your new heart. Emma, you're my miracle.  
  
Sonny and Carly walked into her room.  
  
Carly: Oh my Gosh. She started crying and had to excuse herself.  
  
Sonny went over to his niece and sat on the opposite side of the bed across from Jason. His best friend's only daughter, his only little girl was sick, deathly sick.  
  
Sonny: What's going on?  
  
Jason: It's her heart. She needs a transplant.  
  
Sonny touched his niece's face.  
  
Sonny: We'll make sure she gets it Jase. don't worry about it. Carly and I will take care of everything.  
  
Jason: Thanks.  
  
Sonny: Where's my sister? She must be pretty upset.  
  
Jason began to let the tears stream down his face.  
  
Jason: She, she uhh she, well they uhh got in a car crash. Courtney, she's in surgery. Bobbie promised to tell me when she was out.  
  
Sonny: You're falling apart.  
  
Jason: If you were me and your wife and daughter were in the hospital fighting for their lives, you would be too.  
  
Sonny: I know. I know Jase.  
  
Jason tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.   
  
Sonny: She looks just like Courtney.  
  
Jason: Yeah. I'm lucky. My wife is beautiful and my daughter is just like her. I couldn't ask for more. Emma and Courtney are my whole life Sonny. I won't lose them.  
  
Tony Jones entered the room as soon as Jason had finished her sentence.  
  
Tony: Mr. Morgan, I am both your daughter's and your wife's doctor.  
  
Jason: How's Courtney?  
  
Tony: Let's talk about Emma first. Jason looked at his daughter then back to Tony.  
  
Tony: As you know, Emma needs a heart transplant. She suffered severe internal injuries, causing her heart to have to work overtime and the hole prevented her from doing that.  
  
Jason: Is she going to be able to get the transplant?  
  
Tony: We do have a donor lined up. A little girl with lung disease who has a perfectly healthy heart's family agreed to give Emma their daughter's heart.  
  
Jason: Okay, then what are we waiting for?  
  
Tony: This is an extremely difficult surgery Jason. Emma's odds are against her.  
  
Jason: Well if she needs the surgery to live Tony, she obviously has to have it.  
  
Tony: I just wanted you to know her odds of living aren't good either way. If we perform surgery on her now, she could die because her body is too hurt and sensitive. If we wait three days we could lose her at any given time, but if she lives and we perform the surgery it will make her odds much better.  
  
Jason: I need to speak to Courtney about this. I can't make any decisions regarding my daughter's life until my wife agrees with me.  
  
Tony: You will have to make this decision on your own Jason. Courtney is in a coma. End. 


	9. How Do I?

***In Courtney's Car- the same day***  
  
Emma: Mommy?   
  
Courtney: What Emma?  
  
Emma: I wanna go play wif Morgan.  
  
Courtney: I know. that's where were going right now.  
  
Emma: Yay!   
  
Emma started clapping and Courtney adjusted her mirror so she could look at her daughter. Even Courtney laughed at the sight of her excited face. Just then her cell phone rang.  
  
Courtney: Hello?  
  
Jason: Hey.  
  
Courtney: Hi. What's up?  
  
Jason: I just wanted to see how you were. Are you still at the park?  
  
Courtney: No. Emma and I are on our way over to Carly's.  
  
Jason: Alright. I'll see you at home.  
  
Courtney: Okay.  
  
Emma: Oops.   
  
Courtney: What babe?  
  
Jason: Were you talking to me?  
  
Emma: I dwoped(dropped) my juicy.  
  
Courtney: No, hold on Jase. I have to pick up Emma's juice. She dropped it.  
  
Jason: Okay.  
  
Courtney: Hold on, I'll get it. Courtney said, taking her eyes off the road to pick up her daughter's sippy cup. Courtney was about to turn back around when she heard the screeching of tires.  
  
Courtney: Oh my God!  
  
Jason: What? What's going on?   
  
Courtney and Emma were screaming. That was the last sound Jason heard as the line went dead.   
  
Jason: Courtney? Courtney!! Hey. Answer me! Courtney???!  
  
He yelled. They got in a car crash. That was why Courtney was yelling, he could hear Emma in the background.   
  
Jason: I have to help them, but I don't know where the hell they are.  
  
***The car wreck***  
  
Paramedic: We have a woman and her child. They're probably around 26 and 4 Mr. Lansing.  
  
Ric: Do we know who they are? Have their families been notified?  
  
Paramedic: Hold on, we have the woman's purse right here… her name is Courtney Morgan.  
  
Ric: Courtney Morgan? As in wife of Jason Morgan?  
  
Paramedic: Yes sir.  
  
Ric: You said her daughter was also in the car?  
  
Paramedic: That is correct.   
  
Ric: Have you gotten them out of the car yet?  
  
Paramedic: The girl is out, but unconscious. We haven't been able to get the mother out yet. She wrecked the car pretty bad.  
  
Ric: Get her out! You better get that woman out alive. Have someone call Morgan, now!  
  
Paramedic: Yes sir.  
  
Andy Capelli: I'll call Morgan.  
  
Paramedic: Thank you.  
  
Capelli dialed Jason's cell number.  
  
Jason: What?  
  
Capelli: Mr. Morgan this is Andy Capelli from the PCPD. Your wife and daughter have been involved in a car accident.  
  
Jason: Where are they?  
  
Capelli: Your daughter is on the way to GH. Your wife is still in the car.  
  
Jason: You haven't gotten her out? Where the hell is my wife Capelli? Jason yelled, angry.  
  
Capelli: Meet your daughter at the hospital. We will get Courtney out of the car.  
  
Jason: I want to be with her Capelli. Where is she?  
  
Capelli: 145 Treemont Road.  
  
Jason: I'll be right there. Jason said slapping his cell phone shut. Before he went, he had to call Monica and tell her to be the one to examine his daughter.   
  
Monica: Hello?  
  
Jason: Monica? Its Jason.  
  
Monica: What a surprise. What can I do for you?  
  
Jason: I don't have a lot of time. Emma has been in an accident. She's on her way to GH. I need you to make sure she's okay.   
  
Monica: Of course Jason. Ill make sure she's okay.   
  
Jason: Thank you so much. I have to go.  
  
Monica: Okay be safe.  
  
Jason hung up the phone and ran to his car.   
  
  
  
***Scene of the accident***  
  
Jason: Courtney? Where the hell is my wife? He yelled, at no one in particular. Jason looked at the car, Oh my God, he thought. She's still in there? No. She's okay. Courtney will be fine. She has to be.  
  
Ric: Why aren't you at the hospital with your daughter?  
  
Jason: Is Courtney still in there?  
  
Ric: No. we were able to get her out.  
  
Jason: Well where is she? Is she okay?  
  
Ric: All I know is that she's unconscious. She has severe wounds, well at least it looks like it.  
  
Jason: Where is she? Jason asked again.  
  
Ric: Over there on that stretcher. They're examining her I don't this- Jason walked away from him before he could say anymore. He couldn't understand this. It just wasn't registering in his brain. Courtney. His Courtney, she was lying lifeless on a stretcher with tons of paramedics huddled over her. He ran over, he made several men move so he could see the extent of her injuries. He could barely see her face. He couldn't believe how much blood she had lost. Jason couldn't stand to look at her like that. He just wanted to take away all of her pain, and put it on himself. Then it occurred to him, why the hell were all these people examining her here? They had to get her to GH.  
  
Jason: What the hell are you doing? Put my wife in the damn ambulance and let's go. She needs to get to the hospital.  
  
Of course no one was going to argue with Jason Morgan, certified killer. They lifted her up into the ambulance.  
  
Jason watched as the did so.  
  
Jason: Careful…  
  
Paramedic: You cannot be in the ambulance sir.  
  
Jason: I'm going with her.  
  
Paramedic: I'm sorry sir, that's against regu-  
  
Jason: I don't give a damn about regulations. I don't have time for this.  
  
He said as he jumped into the ambulance and grabbed hold of his wife's bloody hand.   
  
Jason: Courtney. Emma is with Monica. They are already at the hospital, she'll take good care of our baby okay? He gave her hand a squeeze. Emma will be fine.  
  
***GH***  
  
Bobbie: Jason! Bobbie said as she ran up to him.  
  
Jason: How's Emma?   
  
Bobbie: Jason, I don't know how to tell you this. Jason's heart dropped. His eyes burning with the tears that were threatening to fall.   
  
Jason: She's okay. She has to be.  
  
Bobbie: Her heart.  
  
Jason: Oh my God. The hole in her heart. What's going on Bobbie? You gotta tell me.  
  
Bobbie: Little Emma's heart couldn't keep going regularly with all the blood loss she sustained. Jason, her heart is no good. She's going to need a transplant.  
  
Jason looked over at Courtney, who was being rushed away by the doctors, then he turned back to Bobbie.  
  
Jason: What do I need to do?  
  
Bobbie: Be with her. Jason if she doesn't get a heart transplant within the next 72 hours, she won't make it.  
  
Jason: Is she awake?  
  
Bobbie: No. Jason I have to warn you, when you walk into her room, she is going to look terrible. Emma is hooked up to so many machines. Her little body is so fragile, just be strong for her okay?  
  
Jason: Thanks Bobbie. Could you call Sonny and Carly for me?   
  
Bobbie: Of course. And I'll let you know when Courtney is out of surgery.  
  
Jason: Thank you. What room is she in?  
  
Bobbie: Emma is in 211. ICU.  
  
Jason walked away. The two most important people in his life were fighting for their lives. He couldn't handle this. But he had to be strong on the outside. For Emma and Courtney. They would live. Emma, she will get her heart. She had such a good one already. Jason was just wondering how he was going to tell his wife this. How could he tell the woman he loved that their daughter needed a heart transplant when she was only four years old?   
  
He came up on Emma's room. He opened the door and saw his little girl. Bobbie was right. She was hooked up to so many machines. She had tubes up her nose and IV's everywhere. Once again Jason wished that was him. He wished he could be the one with the heart defect, not her. Not his only daughter. Not his baby. This little girl brought so much life into everyone's lives. And all of a sudden, that light had burnt out. She was lying in a hospital bed, fighting for her life.  
  
Jason put his head down on the side of her bed and stroked her hair.  
  
Jason: Emma, I love you so so much. You have to fight okay? You have to be strong like your Mommy is. You are gonna get your new heart sweetie. I promise. Nothing is gonna keep you away from me and Mom. You're gonna come home and sleep in the bed with us. You and your new heart. Emma, you're my miracle.  
  
Sonny and Carly walked into her room.  
  
Carly: Oh my Gosh. She started crying and had to excuse herself.  
  
Sonny went over to his niece and sat on the opposite side of the bed across from Jason. His best friend's only daughter, his only little girl was sick, deathly sick.  
  
Sonny: What's going on?  
  
Jason: It's her heart. She needs a transplant.  
  
Sonny touched his niece's face.  
  
Sonny: We'll make sure she gets it Jase. don't worry about it. Carly and I will take care of everything.  
  
Jason: Thanks.  
  
Sonny: Where's my sister? She must be pretty upset.  
  
Jason began to let the tears stream down his face.  
  
Jason: She, she uhh she, well they uhh got in a car crash. Courtney, she's in surgery. Bobbie promised to tell me when she was out.  
  
Sonny: You're falling apart.  
  
Jason: If you were me and your wife and daughter were in the hospital fighting for their lives, you would be too.  
  
Sonny: I know. I know Jase.  
  
Jason tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.   
  
Sonny: She looks just like Courtney.  
  
Jason: Yeah. I'm lucky. My wife is beautiful and my daughter is just like her. I couldn't ask for more. Emma and Courtney are my whole life Sonny. I won't lose them.  
  
Tony Jones entered the room as soon as Jason had finished her sentence.  
  
Tony: Mr. Morgan, I am both your daughter's and your wife's doctor.  
  
Jason: How's Courtney?  
  
Tony: Let's talk about Emma first. Jason looked at his daughter then back to Tony.  
  
Tony: As you know, Emma needs a heart transplant. She suffered severe internal injuries, causing her heart to have to work overtime and the hole prevented her from doing that.  
  
Jason: Is she going to be able to get the transplant?  
  
Tony: We do have a donor lined up. A little girl with lung disease who has a perfectly healthy heart's family agreed to give Emma their daughter's heart.  
  
Jason: Okay, then what are we waiting for?  
  
Tony: This is an extremely difficult surgery Jason. Emma's odds are against her.  
  
Jason: Well if she needs the surgery to live Tony, she obviously has to have it.  
  
Tony: I just wanted you to know her odds of living aren't good either way. If we perform surgery on her now, she could die because her body is too hurt and sensitive. If we wait three days we could lose her at any given time, but if she lives and we perform the surgery it will make her odds much better.  
  
Jason: I need to speak to Courtney about this. I can't make any decisions regarding my daughter's life until my wife agrees with me.  
  
Tony: You will have to make this decision on your own Jason. Courtney is in a coma. End. 


	10. Falling Apart

Jason: What?  
  
Tony: Your wife has slipped into a coma.   
  
Jason: Do-do you know when she'll wake up?  
  
Tony: There is no way to be sure.  
  
Jason: Can I see her?  
  
Tony: Yes of course. We put her room right next to your daughter's, so you wouldn't have to be too far away from either of them.  
  
Jason: Thank you.  
  
Tony: If you have any questions, just have a nurse page me. I'll be in to check on them later.  
  
Tony left.  
  
Jason: Sonny? Can you sit here with Emma while I go and see Courtney?  
  
Sonny: Yeah. Yeah of course. Go see my sister, you help her get better. We all need her here keeping us in check.  
  
Jason nodded and left his daughter's room, first kissing her on the head.  
  
Jason walked one door down and opened the door to Courtney's room. He looked at her and was forced to look away. She looked so small. And hurt. He walked over to her bed and sat down on the side of it. He touched her face. Everything felt so surreal to him. His wife and his daughter, in a hospital. Courtney didn't even know about Emma's condition. He couldn't make a decision without her. He just couldn't do it. He didn't have it in him. Emma was their daughter. They had to make the decision together. He needed her to wake up.   
  
Jason: Courtney? Hey. Umm, I just want you to know that Emma's okay. She- she's in the room next to yours, she's breathing really well. She isn't awake yet though. I'm sure she'll want to come and see you as soon as she wakes up. But there's something I have to tell you, she- she uhh, Emma needs a heart transplant. Jason said softly realizing that tears were spilling down his cheeks. Don't worry about her though okay? Sonny is in there with her right now, so she's not alone. Please, Courtney. Please wake up. I can't make a decision regarding our daughter's life without you. She needs you more than anything or anyone else in the whole world… I need you more than anyone else in the whole world. Courtney, I just love you so much, more than I ever thought was possible. I didn't feel until I was with you. You have given me a daughter Courtney. You have to wake up and watch her grow, help her through tough times. Only you can do that. Only you. God, you have to wake up. Courtney, if you- if you don't, I wont be able to feel anything. I know I'll still have Emma, and you know I thank God for her every morning and every night, but you complete me. Without you, I- I can't survive. Jason had tears flowing down his cheeks. He didn't care who saw him, his wife was in a coma. There was nothing more important to him than her and his daughter. Courtney would wake up. She had too.  
  
***Emma's room, w/ Sonny***  
  
Sonny: Hey sweetheart. You're my favorite niece you know. I tell you that all the time and then you always say, 'I'm your only niece'. I know you are. But I couldn't have asked for a better one. Listen Emma Caroline Morgan, you will be okay. You will be. Your Dad loves you and your Mom more than anything. They can't lose you, neither can the rest of this family. Morgan is your best friend, she needs you. You two need to grow up together. Look, you and your mother are the best things that ever happened to this family. We would be so lost without you. I love you Emma. I love you so much, please be okay.  
  
***Back in Courtney's room***  
  
Jason got onto the bed with his wife. He didn't care if anyone walked in and asked why he was in his wife's hospital bed with her. He knew that she knew he was there. That's all that mattered to him, for her to know that she mattered.  
  
How do I get through the night without you?  
  
If I had to live without you,  
  
What kinda life would that be?  
  
Oh I need you in my arms, need you hold.  
  
You are my world, my heart, my soul.  
  
Jason knew that Courtney would wake up soon, so would Emma. They had to, he couldn't live his life without them. They were his air, his smile, his dreams. Everything he was, they made him that way.  
  
If you ever leave,  
  
Baby you would take away,  
  
everything good in my life.  
  
And tell me now,  
  
How do I live without you?  
  
I want to know.  
  
How do I breathe without you?  
  
If you ever go.  
  
How do I ever?  
  
Ever survive?  
  
How do I? Oh how do I? How do I breathe?  
  
Jason: Youre the best person I know Courtney. I remember the first time I met you. Later on you told me that you knew that I would somehow change your life forever. I didn't change yours. You changed mine.  
  
Without you,  
  
There'd be no sun in my sky.  
  
There would be no love in my life.  
  
There'd be no world left for me,   
  
And baby I don't know what I would do.  
  
I'd be lost if I lost you.  
  
Jason: Courtney, you are so easy for me to love. It's the only thing in my life that feels right. Everything else is just how in was taught after the accident. Then you came, I guarded you, and I tried not to let myself feel for you, even though I knew that was impossible. I wanted to kill A.J. so badly it hurt, for what he did to you. Courtney, I hate seeing you hurt, please come back to me.  
  
How do I live without you?  
  
I want to know.  
  
How do I breathe without you?  
  
If you ever go.  
  
How do I ever?  
  
Ever survive?  
  
How do I? Oh how do I? How do I breathe?  
  
Jason: I love you. More than life. I wish that I could take all this pain for you. I would give anything for it to be me lying in this bed, not you. Not you. End.  
  
Song Credit: Lee Ann Rimes "How Do I?"  
  
***Emma's Hospital Room, the next morning***  
  
Jason had slept in Courtney's bed last night. He had fallen asleep while he was talking to her. He was glad that when he woke up Emma was still breathing. He had switched rooms now. His daughter wasn't in a coma like his wife was, so she should be waking up soon.   
  
Emma's room was full of flowers and teddy bears and balloons. Compliments of Carly and Morgan. Carly had finally stopped crying and came to visit with Morgan last night. Morgan had been extremely upset, Michael had been the one to calm her down. He was such a good kid. Jason was so scared, more than he had ever been in his life. He just wanted Emma to wake up, so he could see her eyes. Her big, beautiful blue eyes. He just wanted his baby to open them. He would give anything to see them again. It looked like he was going to get his wish.  
  
***Courtney's Room, Carly***  
  
Carly: Hey sweetheart. You look hot for someone in a coma. Courtney, you need to be strong. Jason's in the other room with Emma, praying to God she wakes up. Emma needs a heart transplant you know. Your little girl, she's in there, fighting for her life as well. You know what? This family falls apart without you. Courtney, we need you. What am I going to do without you huh? Who am I gonna call to babysit? Who am I gonna go to when Sonny is out of town? Who am I gonna go shopping with? I need you Courtney. You are the best friend I've ever had. Carly was now hysterical. She just sat by her sister in-law's bedside and cried. There was nothing else she could do.  
  
***Back in Emma's Room, Jason***  
  
Emma: Mommy??  
  
Jason: Emma, oh thank God.  
  
Emma: Daddy. My head hurts.  
  
Jason: I know honey. I know. Come here. Emma went into her father's arms. Jason was so happy that she woke up, but he knew that he would have to make a decision about her heart, and he would have to make it soon.  
  
Emma: Where's Mommy?  
  
Jason: Mommy is sleeping in the room over there. He pointed to the other side of the wall. She's really tired because of the accident.   
  
Emma: Mommy was getting my juicy when the car hurt her.  
  
Jason: I know.   
  
Emma: Can we go home and all sleep in the big bed now?  
  
Jason's heart shattered into a million pieces. How could he tell her that she had to stay in the hospital because she needed a heart transplant?  
  
Emma: Please Daddy?  
  
Jason: Emma I have to explain something to you okay?  
  
Emma nodded her head.  
  
Jason: Okay. You remember getting in the car accident?  
  
She nodded again.  
  
Emma: I was scared Daddy. Why weren't you there?  
  
Jason: Mommy, she was going to meet me at Uncle Sonny's house.  
  
Emma: I told her we was going to Morgan's.  
  
Jason: That's right. So I was just going to meet you there.  
  
Emma: Okay Daddy. Can we go see Mommy now?  
  
Jason: Yeah. Just hold on one more minute so I can tell you something.  
  
Emma: Kay.  
  
Jason: When you got in the crash, your heart got hurt.  
  
Emma: Uh oh. Is it okay?  
  
Jason: Well we're getting you a new one, so you have to stay in this bed for a little while before we all go and sleep in Mommy and Daddy's bed okay?  
  
Emma: Okay Daddy.  
  
Jason couldn't believe she understood what he just explained to her. She wasn't upset or anything. She was such an amazing little girl. Jason was so proud of her.   
  
Tony: Jason, the nurse just paged me.   
  
Jason: She's awake.  
  
Tony: Wonderful, I'd like to examine her.  
  
Jason: Sure. Be careful with her though.  
  
Tony: Of course.  
  
Emma: Daddy? Is this man bad too?  
  
Jason: No sweetheart. He's a good man. He's going to help you get your new heart.  
  
Emma: Okay. Hi Mr…  
  
Tony: You can call me Tony.  
  
Emma: Hi Tony! Thank you for helping me get my heart.  
  
Tony: Jason, you have got yourself a wonderful little girl.   
  
Jason smiled. He knew she was.  
  
***After Tony finished examining her***  
  
Jason: Tony? Can I take her into Courtney's room?  
  
Tony: Sure. She can't stay out of bed for long though.  
  
Jason: So she'll be okay? She doesn't need to be connected to anything, no IV's?  
  
Tony: No. she should be okay. But Jason, we do need to discuss her heart, sooner rather than later. I'll stop by Courtney's room to check on her later and we can discuss it then.  
  
Jason: Alright. Come on Emma, let's go see Mommy.  
  
Emma: Is Mommy sleeping?  
  
Jason: Yeah. She's really tired, so she won't be able to talk to you. Emma looked sad.  
  
Jason: But she knows you're there. If you talk to her she'll hear you.  
  
Emma: Okay Daddy.  
  
Jason carried his four year old daughter into her mother's room and placed her little body on Courtney's bed.  
  
Emma: Hi Mommy. It's Emma and Daddy. We want you to wake up soon so we can all go and sleep in the big bed! Mommy, I have to sleep in the room next to you! Isn't that silly? My heart got hurt, so I get to have a new one!   
  
Jason was looking at Emma talking to Courtney, he thought for sure that she was gonna be upset, but…  
  
Emma: Daddy? Mommy is gonna wake up right?  
  
Jason: Yeah, yeah she is.   
  
Emma: I miss her a lot Daddy.   
  
Jason: So do I.  
  
Jason reached up for his little girl and she went into his arms. He held her so tight. Emma was so positive about everything, he couldn't believe how strong she was.   
  
Emma: Does Mommy need a new heart too?  
  
Jason: Nope.   
  
Emma: Then why is she still sleepy?  
  
Jason: The accident made her tired.  
  
Emma: Can I talk to Mommy again?  
  
Jason: Of course, he said as he put her back down onto Courtney's bed.  
  
Emma: Mommy? Mommy I sorry I dropped my juicy. I didn't mean to. I sorry.   
  
Jason watched as Emma put her head down on Courtney's chest, as she had done so many times before. She just snuggled up against her mother and was hugging her around the middle. Jason didn't even bother trying to fight back the tears. He couldn't be strong anymore.  
  
Jason: Emma? I'll be back soon okay? He went over and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Emma: Okay Daddy.   
  
Jason smiled as he kissed his wife on the forehead as well and walked out of the room, breaking down as he shut the door softly behind him. All these thoughts were running through his head at a thousand miles an hour. Emma and her heart. Tony Jones said her odds of living were against her either way. And Courtney, she might not even wake up. And if she did and Emma was gone… how was he going to tell her that since he made the worng descion their daughter was dead? He heard someone calling his name in the distance but he chose to ignore whoever it was. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. This was the worst pain he had ever felt in his entire life, he couldn't handle it anymore.   
  
Carly: Jason! Hey what the hell are you doing?  
  
He had no idea what Carly was talking about. Then he looked at his hands. He had been punching the wall and hadn't even realized it.  
  
Jason went over to Carly and embraced her. He didn't know what to do anymore, she knew that was why he was upset.   
  
Carly: What's going on Jase? She asked softly. How can I help?  
  
Jason let go of her slowly.  
  
Jason: Emma woke up.  
  
Carly: That's wonderful! Morgan will be so excited!  
  
Jason: Yeah. Uhh could you do me a favor Carly?  
  
Carly: Yeah, anything.  
  
Jason: Could you maybe stay with her for a little while, I'm gonna go speak to Sonny and change my clothes and shower. I don't want her to be alone.  
  
Carly: Looks like she's not.  
  
Jason: Well I know she's not "alone" so to speak Carly, but it's not like Courtney is watching her or talking to her…  
  
Carly: Well, it doesn't look that way from where I'm standing. She smiled.  
  
Jason, confused, turned around and saw Courtney, awake, smiling at their daughter. She was awake. Finally, she was awake. End. 


	11. Jason's Confession

He couldn't believe his eyes. His girls they were awake, talking to each other.   
  
Jason: Never mind Carly.  
  
Carly: I'll bring the kids by later.  
  
Jason nodded and entered his wife's room.  
  
Emma: Daddy! Look Mommy's up from her nap!  
  
Jason: I can see that!   
  
Emma: I told Mommy about my new heart too!   
  
Jason: That's good baby.   
  
Courtney: Hey Emma? I think that you need a nap of your own.  
  
Emma: I'm not tired. She said as she yawned.  
  
Jason: Okay. Come on. He picked up Emma off Courtney's bed. I'll be right back, he told Courtney.  
  
Emma: Night Mommy!   
  
Courtney: Night sweetie! I love you.  
  
Emma: I love you more!  
  
Jason had put Emma into her bed and she fell asleep almost instantly. He wasn't surprised, with her heart condition and all, she must be tired often. Jason walked back into Courtney's room and saw her crying.  
  
Jason: Hey. I'm so glad you're awake. He pushed her blonde hair out of her face and wiped away her tears.  
  
Courtney: She told me that you said she needed a new heart because her's broke.  
  
Jason: According to Tony Jones, Emma's hole in her heart never completely healed. When you both got in the accident, the pressure on her heart to produce blood became to much. We have to make a decision.   
  
Courtney: We need to make one now Jason. I'm not willing to risk her life because I'm taking my sweet old time thinking about it, when she doesn't have that kind of time to spare. She cried into Jason's shoulder.  
  
Jason: Hey. It's okay. She's gonna be just fine. She's our miracle remember?  
  
Courtney: Yeah, she is.  
  
Jason: What do you want to do?  
  
Courtney: Well, you've heard way more than I have about this.   
  
Jason: Tony said that since she is still hurting from the accident, we could wait two days longer and see if her organs heal up better, or we could do surgery now and risk it.  
  
Courtney: Oh my God. We need to do the surgery. She's strong. She'll make it.  
  
Jason: I wanted her to have the surgery too, but I wanted you to wake up first before I made any decisions. She's our daughter, we should make the decision together.  
  
Courtney: Thank you for waiting. I know how bad it must have been driving you crazy.  
  
Jason: We need to talk about this more later, but right now I need to get a hold of Tony and tell him that you're awake and that Emma needs to have the heart surgery right away.  
  
Courtney: I need to see her before she goes into surgery. Courtney said, trying to get out of her bed, but found she was too weak to do so.  
  
Jason: I'll make sure they bring her in.  
  
Courtney: Thank you Jason. Will you come back as soon as she goes into surgery? I don't want to wait alone.  
  
Jason: I'll be with you the whole time.  
  
Courtney: Go find that doctor.  
  
Jason nodded his head but still lingered in her room. He was looking at her so intently, it was like if he took his eyes off her, she would have closed her eyes again and fall back into the coma.  
  
Courtney: Okay… why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Jason: I'm just glad you're awake.  
  
Courtney smiled. She was glad he was here.  
  
Jason left her room and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he went to find Tony Jones. End.  
  
***Courtney's Hospital Room w/ Jason and Tony***  
  
Tony: Well Mrs. Morgan, you're recovering remarkably well. Your vitals are great, and you're breathing is regular.  
  
Courtney: Good. That's good. But, when is Emma's surgery scheduled?   
  
Tony: She is going to be prepped for it in about a half an hour. I'll bring her in before so the two of you can talk to her.  
  
Courtney: Okay, thank you, we appreciate it.  
  
Tony: No problem. If you are experiencing any discomfort or have any questions, please ask a nurse to page me.  
  
Jason: Yeah. She will, or you know, I'll make her.  
  
Tony laughed and exited.  
  
Courtney: Jason, what if she gets scared during the surgery? What if the pain killers don't work? What if-… Jason interrupted her.  
  
Jason: She'll be fine. Emma will make it. I know she will.  
  
Courtney: Okay, alright yeah I know it too. I'm just worried about her. I'm scared Jason.  
  
Jason: Let's not talk about that right now okay?  
  
Courtney: Yeah, it's just gonna make me more afraid.  
  
Jason: I want you to know something.  
  
Courtney gave him a quizzical look… Okay….  
  
Jason: I love you. More than anything else. I heard the crash Courtney. I heard you and Emma screaming. I didn't think I was going to be able to hear your voice again, I- I didn't think I was gonna be able to hold you, or hug you, or kiss you, or make love to you. I thought it was over. Then Capelli called, he told me where you were and I came, as fast as I could. Emma had already been to GH by the time I got there. But they had just gotten you out. So I ran over and I looked at you. You were so… hurt. I just wished so hard that it could have been me instead of you. I wanted to take all the pain you were feeling away, all the pain Emma was feeling. Then Tony told me about Emma's heart. I felt like my whole world just came crashing down on top of me. I told Tony that we had to wake until you woke up before a decision was made. He then told me that you were in a coma. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't understand why this was happening. Because it wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be me in the hospital, suffering from a gunshot wound or a stabbing or something. It wasn't supposed to be you and Emma, not the two people that I love most in the whole world. I didn't know how to deal with it. So, I punched walls, and was lost in my mind. Revisiting memories, our wedding, the day you told me you were pregnant, Emma's birth, her first step, her first word, and the first time she told me that she loved me. I couldn't stop thinking about the both of you, the good and the bad. I spent every waking moment next to either you or Emma. I talked to you, I told you that you had to wake up because I love you and I need you. When you woke up, the biggest feeling of relief swept over me, I realized you were going to be okay. You and I would get Emma through her surgery, it would be fine, because it had to be. I'm selfish Courtney, I want the both of you in my life because its what I need. I don't want to ever feel that helpless and scared again. It was the worst feeling I have ever felt, knowing I couldn't save you or our daughter. I couldn't solve the problem by eliminating someone who hurt you, or making sure Max followed you around. I couldn't help you this time, and it scared me.  
  
Jason's confession left Courtney speechless, she had no idea what to say. Jason had to wait hours on end to know whether or not his family was going to live or die. Courtney knew that if it had been Jason and Emma, she wouldn't have been able to survive.  
  
Courtney: Jason, I'm sorry I wasn't more careful…  
  
Jason: No. Don't apologize. Please, you have nothing to be sorry about.  
  
Courtney: I should've had my eyes on the road Jason. I should've waited until we got to Carly's.   
  
Jason: It was an accident. Nobody's to blame.  
  
Courtney looked up at her husband. She loved this man more than life.  
  
Jason: Come here.   
  
He kissed her passionately. He kissed her with so much emotion. Jason could feel her hot tears on his cheeks. He then reluctantly pulled away.  
  
Jason: What's wrong?  
  
Courtney: What you said… you're just, you're the best man I've ever known. You have this way of making me feel safe, a way of reassuring me. I am so in love with you.  
  
Jason: I love you too. More than anything. End. 


	12. Everything to Worry About

A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for all the great feedback! Keep it coming! & another thing, sorry about all the confusion. this is my first fanfic and im kinda new at it! But thanks for all the patience, i really appreiciate it. Just to clear a few things up, Emma is currently four. I had her as one in the birthday chapter, but before i posted it i tried to edit it to say four, but i guess i missed a few spots! lol. & i am aware that under no circumstances is a person in need of a heart transplant, able to get out of bed. Thanks so much for pointing that out to me! But i wanted Emma to be able to see Court, you know? Well anyways, here's Chapter 12! Enjoy! :)  
  
***@ GH, in Courtney's Hospital Room... Court and the Corinthos Clan***  
  
Carly: Hey honey! You look so much better than the last time i saw you!  
  
Courtney: Thanks Carly. She said in a nervous tone, that was picked up by everyone in the room.  
  
Michael: Aunt Courtney, why are you sad?  
  
Courtney: Well sweetheart, your cousin is sick and she needs a new heart. So they have to bring her into surgery.  
  
Michael: Yeah, Mommy told me and Morgan that. She said that Emma has a really good heart, but now she's going to get an even better one.  
  
Courtney: That's right Michael.  
  
Michael: Then I dont understand, if her heart is going to be better, why are you sad?  
  
Courtney looked down. She didnt know how to answer her nephew's question.   
  
Sonny: Carly, can you take Michael and Morgan to go and see their Uncle Jason? I need to speak to my sister.  
  
Carly: Come on Michael, lets go and see what Uncle Jason is getting, I heard he's in the cafeteria!  
  
Morgan: Yay! Uncle Jason!  
  
Carly and her two kids left Courtney and Sonny alone in her hospital room.  
  
Sonny: Are you scared?  
  
Courtney: Obviously Sonny! What, you wouldnt be scared if it was your daughter having a heart transplant? She could die Sonny, my daughter, the only one i'll probably ever have, is having surgery. Heart surgery, and guess what? The odds are against her. Courtney was bawling. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, her neck, and then onto the blanket she was holding. It was Emma's baby blanket. Jason had brought it for her so she could have it while she was having the surgery. But Emma told her that she wanted her Mom to have it because she knew that her Mommy was more scared than she was. That was proof of how big and precious her heart already was. The thought of living without her, was just unbearable.  
  
Sonny: Hey, i know i dont understand what you're going through Courtney. But I know that I love my niece. I love her so much. The Emma I know wouldnt want her Mom to cry.   
  
Courtney: You- you're right. I have to be strong for her.  
  
Sonny: Yes you do.  
  
Courtney: I just... I God, I love her so much. I love her more than life. I would give anything for it to be me and not her.  
  
Sonny: She'll make it. She's a fighter, just like you and Jason. You're both fighters. Emma is such a strong little girl Court. She isnt ready to leave just yet.  
  
Jason knocked quietly on his wife's door, noticing her lying in her bed, talking to Sonny with tears spilling down her cheeks.   
  
Sonny got up and opened the door.  
  
Sonny: Hey Jase.   
  
Jason: Hey.  
  
Sonny: Can I, uh, can I speak to you outside for a second?  
  
Jason glanced over at Courtney.  
  
Jason: Yeah, yeah come on.  
  
Jason and Sonny exited Courtney's room.  
  
Jason: What's up?  
  
Sonny: Faith Roscoe and Alcazar.  
  
Jason: You're kidding. Sonny, you know I dont have time to deal with this. I have to be here, and if you're asking me to take care of this, I cant.  
  
Sonny: I wasnt gonna ask you that.  
  
Jason: Oh.  
  
Sonny: I just wanted you to be aware. If you see anyone suspicious lurking around, or you know, if you see Faith or Alcazar, there up to no good.  
  
Jason: Right. Well thanks for the update. He turned to go but Sonny grabbed his arm, making him face him again.  
  
Sonny: One more thing. The trial is starting a week from today, next Thursday.  
  
Jason put his hands on his face, he hadn't shaved in awhile he noticed.  
  
Jason: Uh, alright. Justus is representing us right?  
  
Sonny: Yeah. Ric is the DA, so he's prosecuting.  
  
Jason: Great.  
  
Sonny: Carly was called to tesitfy. So naturally, knowing Lansing, so will Courtney.  
  
Jason: No way. There is no way she can testify. She's in the hospital, just woken up from a coma, and our daughter is having surgery. There is NO WAY she is testifying. I'll go, but not her. She stays out of it.  
  
Sonny: We may not have the option Jason. If they supoena her, she has to tesitfy.  
  
Jason: We'll deal with this next week Sonny. Jason said as he turned and opened the door to Courtney's room. He looked at her, tears were still spilling over her soft blue eyes and onto her cheeks. She allowed herself to smile when he walked in, but it was quickly wiped away by the look on her husband's face.  
  
Courtney: What's wrong? It's not Emma right?  
  
Jason: No. The trial starts next week.  
  
Courtney sighed.  
  
Jason: Carly was already called to testify, Sonny thinks you will be too.  
  
Courtney: Okay.  
  
Jason: Okay? You're okay with that?  
  
Courtney: Yeah.  
  
Jason: Well i'm not! You just woke up from being in a coma Courtney! Our daughter is having surgery! I dont want you to have to worry about my trial as well.   
  
Courtney: Jason, it's fine. I think I can get out of bed now even. She said as she tried to get up.  
  
Jason: Whoa whoa! Hey, just lay back down okay? We dont need to be anywhere. He put his arms around her and softly laid her back down on her bed.   
  
Courtney: I'm not paralyzed. I think I can handle walking around.  
  
Jason: You need to stay in bed.  
  
Courtney: What I need is to see my daughter. That is what I need.   
  
Jason: We'll be seeing her before she goes into surgery. She'll be asleep though.  
  
Courtney: As long as I see her.  
  
Tony Jones then walked into Courtney's room.  
  
Tony: You two can see your daughter now, follow me.  
  
Courtney: Can we grab a wheelchair?  
  
Jason: Yeah, yeah there's one in the closet, hang on.   
  
He got out the wheelchair and unfolded it.  
  
Jason: Hop in!  
  
Courtney: Okay...  
  
Jason: I was kidding, hold on. He picked her up and gently placed her down and then kissed the top of her head.  
  
Jason: You ready?  
  
Courtney: As ready as i'll ever be. 


	13. Watching and Waiting

Chapter 13- Watching & Waiting  
  
***Emma's Room, Corinthoses' Morgans Monica & Tony  
  
Jason: They should be just in here. Jason Morgan said to his wife who was in a wheelchair and none too happy about it.  
  
Courtney: There's the gurney, oh and Carly, Sonny and the kids, and Jase its your mom.  
  
Monica: Courtney. How are you feeling?  
  
Courtney: Better Monica thank you. Courtney's eyes left Monica's and turned then to her daughter.  
  
Carly: Morgan wanted to give Emma her favorite doll so she could sleep better.  
  
Courtney: Aww, that was nice of you Morgan. Thank you sweetheart.  
  
Morgan: I love Emma Aunt Courtney.  
  
Courtney: Me too.  
  
Sonny: Well everyone, let's say goodbye and then we can go and have something to eat in the cafeteria.  
  
Micheal: Bye Emma, You'll wake up soon. And guess what? Your gonna have a new heart, and its gona make you even more special. Michael said very maturly to his favorite cousin.  
  
Morgan: Emma, I love you. I will come over to play when you wake up.   
  
Carly: Bye sweetheart, i'll be seeing you very soon. Carly had to turn away, because she knew how dangerous this surgery was for her niece. She couldnt figure out how Courtney and Jason were holding it together.  
  
Sonny: You're my favorite niece you know.   
  
Morgan quickly interjected.  
  
Morgan: Daddy... she said in her whiny, but oh so adorable little girl voice, she's your ONLY niece!  
  
Sonny: Yeah, that's what she would have said. Sonny knew he was about to tear up, and he didnt want to do that in front of his kids, or even Courtney and Jason.   
  
Sonny: I love you babe. See you soon. And with that he kissed her on the cheek and the Corinthos' Clan opened the door and left, with Morgan yelling over Carly's shoulder,  
  
Morgan: Bye Emma!!  
  
Monica: They really love her dont they?  
  
Jason: Yeah, yeah they do.  
  
Tony: Well okay then. The two of you have about one minute before the surgery. We dont have a lot of time, which im sure you understand given the seriousness of the situation. I must tell you that the odds are against her. But I will do everything in my power to make sure that your little girl gets her new heart.  
  
Monica: So will Alan and I.  
  
Jason: Wait what? You're going to be operating on her?  
  
Monica: Alan, Tony, and myself are heart specialists. I am a cardiologist, and this is my granddaughter's life we're talking about. Jason, Courtney, I love her to death. So please dont worry too much about this, we'll save her.  
  
Courtney: Thank you so much Monica. It means so much to us that you and Alan, Emma's grandparents, will be in there helping as well. Courtney had only said the 'both of us' because she knew that Jason would have a hard time saying it.  
  
Jason: Do you guys mind if we talk to her now?  
  
Tony: As soon as i get the word from OR, we're taking her in. That should be any minute now.  
  
Jason: Right.  
  
Monica: See you after surgery. With that she left the couple to speak to their daughter. Monica was so truly happy that her son had found love with another woman. Courtney was so great for him. And Emma, well her smile had always spoken for itself. That girl could make light out of any dark situation. Monica knew that she had to save her son's only daughter. She had to save her, for him.  
  
Jason pushed Courtney over to the side of Emma's bed. Courtney took hold of her daughter's hand and began to talk to her.  
  
Courtney: Hey baby. God, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me besides your Daddy.   
  
Jason kissed her on the head.  
  
Courtney sighed and continued.  
  
Courtney: I hate seeing you like this. I would do anything for me to be sick and not you. You're just so little and innocent and perfect. I couldnt have asked for a better daughter Emma. God, you are so beautiful sweetheart. I just need you to be okay. I wish you were awake and could promise me that you'll wake up. But you cant. Im sorry baby, Im sorry that you have to go through this. You- I, I love you so much...  
  
Courtney trailed off, and began sobbing uncontrollably. Jason knew that it was his turn.  
  
Jason pulled Courtney's wheelchair back and sat on the side of his daughter's bed, one hand going through Emma's soft, blonde hair, the other hand resting on his wife's knee.  
  
Jason: Emma, Me and your Mom love you more than anything. You just, you gotta know that. I know you do, we tell you a hundred times a day. I know how hard it is on you sometimes...He placed his hand on his own cheek and rubbed the side of his face with it, and Courtney grabbed hold of the hand that was on her knee and gave it a squeeze... I know that since you have me for a father and Sonny for an uncle, you will be a target for the rest of your life. You deserve so much better than that. But when you were born, it was one of the happiest days of my life. I knew that no matter what, I would protect you, and love you. I just hope that the love that your whole family has for you is enough to get you through this. I know that the life that me and Uncle Sonny lead isnt exactly a life anyone would want to come back to, but this family, we're so close and special to eachother. Your family loves you so much Emma. Just let us prove it...  
  
Tony knocked once and entered.  
  
Tony: We have to go now.  
  
Jason: Uhh, yeah. His hand automatically went to her blonde head. I love you baby. Me and Mommy will be right here when you wake up. He kissed her on the forehead and got up quickly, he didnt want Courtney to see him upset.  
  
Courtney: You're my miracle Emma. You've survived before, so I know you can do it again. A single tear trickled down her right cheek as she watched as they lifted her little body onto the other stretcher, and wheeled her out of the room.  
  
Jason: Well, that was harder than I thought it was going to be.  
  
Courtney began bawling her eyes out.  
  
Courtney: What if we never see her again? What if I never get to see that smile, or hear that laugh? Jase, what if it hurts her? I dont want her to go through this, no. Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldnt it have happened to me...  
  
Courtney was shaking violently, sobs thrusting her body every which way. Jason wasnt at all surprised at Courtney's actions. She was doing exactly what he wanted to do, but he had to be the husband. He had to comfort his wife.  
  
Jason: Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay. He said gently as he took her tiny, shaking body into his arms.  
  
She was so glad that his strong arms were around her, holding her tight. She felt like he would make all this go away, but as her mind was dragged back into reality, she knew that the man that she loved, the father of her daughter, was amazing. But he was no doctor. He could save her from anything else, a fire, an assasin, anything. Except illness. Jason, her superman, couldnt save their daughter this time.  
  
Jason picked her up and placed her softly on Emma's bed. He climbed in next to her, and she placed her head on his chest. Jason could feel how wet his shirt was from his wife's tears, but he didnt care. All that mattered was their daughter, and her getting better. He planted a kiss on top of Courtney's head and began playing with her blonde hair. The hair the exact same color as their daughter's. Tears threatened to spill over his cheeks and down onto Courtney's head, but that wasnt going to happen. Once again, he was going to be strong for his wife. He had to be.  
  
Courtney: Jason?  
  
Jason: Yeah?  
  
Courtney: I'm so tired.  
  
Jason: I know, just go to sleep.  
  
Courtney: But if there's news on Emma...  
  
Jason: I wont fall asleep.  
  
Courtney: I love you, so much. Please, dont leave. Please be here when I wake up.  
  
Jason: There's no way i'm going anywhere. He kissed her head again and felt her snuggle closer to him.  
  
Within five minutes her breathing had evened.   
  
Jason: I love you more. 


	14. 9 Years Later

Author's Note: Hi everyone! sorry about the lack of updates... i've been having major writer's block, and I had written that short fic, which kept me occupied for a few days as well. I apologize. I have decided to take this story in a whole different direction... what do you guys think about having Emma and Morgan being 15? You know, the teen years, I think I'd really enjoy writing them like that. Jason being the over-protective father, Courtney and Carly helping their daughters escape the wrath of Sonny and Jason. I just dont exactly know how to finish off the heart transplant. Obviously Emma would live and grow up healthy... so I think that's what I'm gonna do, I just talked myself into it!   
  
So here's how it is now...  
  
Emma & Morgan are both 15 and they are sophmores at PCHS. Both extremley pretty and have all the older boys after them... :)  
  
Jason & Sonny are still very much in the business but it has been violence free for a while now, the only threat was the new guy(i dont know who I want him to be yet so please bear with me..) They are extremely over-protective of their girls.  
  
Courtney & Carly are as fiesty as they always were, the plan they had before, when Emma was born, has been put into effect... The two of them own a restaurant together..."The Loft" hehe(i thought that was cute!)  
  
Michael is 18 and a senior at PCHS. He is also protective of his sister and cousin.   
  
Emily & Nikolas are married and have a 7 year old son, Stephen, and a 2 year old daughter, Lila. They are involved in Emma's life.  
  
Lorenzo Alcazar and Faith Roscoe are around, basically minding their own business, for the time being...  
  
Ric is still the DA and married to Liz, they have the baby that is really Zander's, Alex, who is 15 also and another son, Trevor, who is 10.  
  
Okay well now that that is settled.... lol. Here's the next chapter of "Our Miracle"...   
  
Emma Morgan walked down the hallway of Port Charles High School. Her next class was Biology, but she was really hoping to run into her cousin, Morgan Corinthos, before then. She really needed her best friend right now. Alex Lansing had been around her too much lately, even more than usual. She had really hoped for Morgan's input on the whole situation, she didnt know what to do. He wouldnt leave her alone. Alex called her cell all the time, he text messaged her in class, he tried to sit with her and Morgan at lunch... but today, he did something he hadn't done before, he had kissed her. And she had no idea what to do about it.   
  
"I'm home!" Emma yelled out as she walked into PH2. "Mom? Dad? Anybody home?"  
  
"In here, we're in the kitchen honey!" Courtney Morgan hollered back to her daughter.  
  
Emma walked into the kitchen and went to open the refridgerator when her father's voice brought her quickly back to reality.  
  
"You wore that.. that thing to school?" Jason asked, bewildered.  
  
"Nice to see you too Daddy, and yeah. I asked Mom last night while you were at Uncle Sonny's, me and Morgan wanted to look cute today!" Emma told her father. There was something in her expression that caught Jason's attention, but he decided not to say anything until Courtney was out of the room. He looked at her, and then decided to keep the battle going... "Courtney, you knew she was gonna wear that? I'm surprised they didnt kick her out of school! If I had known, I would have gone and picked her up and brought her home..." Courtney interrupted him..  
  
"Which is why we didnt tell you," Courtney stated, catching her husband's eye.  
  
"And besides Dad, it's nothing compared to what Morgan wore!" Emma laughed, "Man oh man is Uncle Sonny gonna flip if she doesnt change before he gets home..."   
  
And with that they heard Sonny yell...  
  
"Morgan Michelle Corinthos! You are NEVER leaving this house again looking like that! Carly! Get down here! NOW!"   
  
Courtney and Emma were having a fit of giggles. Jason however did not think that his daughter and his niece dressing like they chose to was at all something to laugh about.  
  
"Oh Jase, lighten up! Do you hear my brother over there? Come on, let's go and join in on the fun! I cant wait to see how Morgan will get out of this one!" Courtney said as she got up and ran over to PH4, never able to resist watching a good Corinthos family fight.   
  
Emma was about to go and join her mother when she felt her father's hand on her arm.  
  
"Dad... Look I'm sorry. I won't wear this outfit again, you dont have to yell at me..." Emma said, desperate to avoid an argument with her father, she couldn't even look at him. If he knew what had happened today... if he ever found out that Ric Lansing's son was following her around, and that he kissed her... she shuddered to think about what would happen to Alex...  
  
Jason caught his daughter by suprise by turning her body around to face his and hugging her. She loved her dad so much. And she knew that he loved her more than anything, that he would do anything for her. All she had to do was ask.  
  
" Something on your mind Emma?" He asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to see if she wanted to talk about it first.  
  
"Besides the fact that Uncle Sonny is probably strangling Aunt Carly right now... nope. That's about it," She lied. Jason Morgan was not an easy man to lie to. And Emma Morgan hated that she felt she had to.  
  
"You're lying Emma," Jason said, letting go of his daughter and looking into her eyes, as if trying to read her.  
  
He knew her so well, knew when she was upset, when she just needed to be alone. Her father was the most kind and gentle man she had ever known, no matter what she heard at school.  
  
"Daddy, come on. Let me go and rescue Morgan. I think she's gonna need me..." Emma insisted, she just needed to get out of there...  
  
"I love you babe," Jason said as he pushed his daughter's soft, blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"I love you more Daddy," Emma said in all truthfulness as she turned away from him and headed out the door of PH2 and across the hall into PH4.  
  
Jason knew something was up with Emma. She never could lie to him, but right now, she didnt want to tell him about it and he had to respect that. As much as he wanted to help her, he knew that she had to do somethings on her own. But still, this was his baby. If anyone had hurt her in anyway... they were dead. He thought about that as he walked out of his home to join in on the arguement going on across the hall.  
  
So that was the first chapter, sorry it was so short, but i wanted to know if you guys like it enough for me to continue... and as always, I looove getting feedback and reviews... and if anyone has any suggestions I will welcome them with open arms! :)  
  
"Are you serious Emma?" Morgan asked her best friend at lunch the next day.  
  
"Yeah, I didnt get a chance to tell you last night, because well you know, you were too busy getting yourself in trouble!" Emma replied hastily, wanting to get off the subject of Alex.  
  
"Did you tell Aunt Courtney?" Morgan asked curiously.  
  
"No! She would just run right to my dad and he would completley flip! You know what he would do, him and Uncle Sonny hate Ric Lansing, and well if he found out that Alex was following me around..." Emma trailed off, she knew exactly what her father would do. He would take it as a threat and protect her, like he had done her whole life.  
  
"If this gets to the point where he scares you Emma, I'm telling Uncle Jason myself," Morgan told her best friend, and Emma knew she was, for once in her life, being completley serious.  
  
"Okay, but it's probably just a stupid crush. Guys dont even come near us because of who our fathers are..." Emma quickly looked down. She hated the fact that Morgan was basically her only friend. She was more than enough of course, but still, no one wanted to be close to them for fear of being killed or something.  
  
"All that matters is that we have eachother right? I wouldnt trade our family for anything. Just because we have guards at our doors, and bullet-proof windows doesnt mean were different from any other teenage girls. We're just... well protected, I guess," Morgan said, sounding extremely proud that she had sounded so intelligent.  
  
"You're right Morgan, all we need is our family, forget about this whole Alex thing, it's nothing..." Emma was going to add to her sentence before being interrupted by the person they were talking about.  
  
"What 'whole Alex thing'," Alex Lansing said, seating himself next to Emma and across from Morgan.  
  
"Oh, uh nothing, we were, we were uh, talking about a different Alex," Morgan quickly said when she noticed her cousin staring at her food. 


	15. Stories and Rocking Chairs

Chapter 15* A/N: In this chapter, I included the original storyline. There are a lot of flashbacks and just to let everyone know, Alky isnt stalking my girl Carly. He just liked her more than Court. & I didnt include in the first chapters, any of this stuff so, just kinda bear with me, i hope its not confusing...  
  
  
  
"Emma, could I talk to you for a minute?" Alex Lansing asked politely.   
  
"Uh, sure Alex. I think Morgan has to go to the library anyways..." Emma replied, while hinting for her cousin to leave.  
  
"Yeah, I have to study for my English test next period... my cell's on Em, if you need me..." Morgan said, also hinting to Emma.  
  
"Bye, see you at home!" Emma shouted after Morgan.  
  
"So, Emma, I just wanted to tell you how nice you look today," Alex said as his eyes swooped down her body.  
  
"Uh, thanks Alex," Emma said nervously. She looked down, she was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans...  
  
"Do you think that maybe you could come over to my house on Saturday? We could catch up on that studying for Geometry together, if you want to..." Alex suggested. Emma had no reason to believe that Alex Lansing had some vendetta against her. She was brought up to treat everyone equally. There was no reason as to why she couldn't give this boy who was so smitten with her a chance.  
  
"Sure Alex, but I don't think my father would want me to go to your house, because of well you know, mainly your dad. Maybe we could study at my place, my dad could meet you and he can see that your not anything like your father," Emma suggested.  
  
"I dont think my dad would let me over your house either. He isnt too fond of Jason," Alex said matter of factly.  
  
"The library?" Emma asked.  
  
"The library sounds good to me, see you there at around 5:30. Is that good for you?"  
  
"5:30 on Saturday, perfect. See you there," Emma said as Alex got up, gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
"What am I getting myself into?" Emma silently asked herself. She knew that she would have to ask Michael to drive her, and as much as she wanted to confide in her parents about this, she knew she couldn't. For whatever reason, the Lansing's and the Morgan/Corinthos' hated eachother. Emma was at a loss, she had no idea why there was so much hatred. She knew that Ric was the DA, but that was no reason for her father and her uncle to hate the whole family. Emma would ask them tonight at dinner. She wanted to know what happened before she was born. And she would find out, no matter who she had to go to.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I have to ask you something. It's kind of important, and Daddy... please do not freak out when I tell you why I'm asking," Emma asked at the dinner table. They were having Chicken pot pie tonight.   
  
"What's going on honey?" Courtney asked her daughter.  
  
"Dad, promise you'll listen," Emma pleaded. She knew he couldnt resist her big blue eyes, the ones that reflected his own.  
  
"I'll listen," Jason said, concern filling his voice. This could be what was bothering her yesterday.  
  
"Why do we hate the Lansings so much?" Emma asked, genuinley curious.  
  
Their reactions weren't at all what Emma had expected. Her mother almost spit out her drink. Her father had an icy glare, as he stared at his wife.  
  
"Me and Morgan have been wondering this for a while now, and whenever we bring up the name Lansing or Ric, or even Police, you guys go and change the subject, or like you just did Mom, spit out your drink."  
  
"Emma, there's a lot of history between your Uncle Sonny and Ric," Courtney informed her.  
  
"Like..." She asked.  
  
"Courtney, no. We are not discussing this with her right now," Jason said as he took another drink of his water and got up and began to pace around, preparing himself for an arguement. And sure enough, one was coming.  
  
"Dad, you can't be serious. I just wanna know what happened. It can't be that bad. I can handle it," Emma said looking straight into her father's eyes.  
  
Jason's features softend a little when he looked at his daughter. He didn't want her to have to know about Ric Lansing and all that he had done to hurt their family. He didnt want to put her through that, but she was his daughter, and she wasn't going to give up.  
  
"Come on, we're going to Sonny's," He said as he grabbed hold of his daughter's hand and led her out the door.  
  
As Jason and Emma entered PH4, they saw Michael sitting on the couch with Carly.  
  
"Hey Mikey!" Emma greeted her cousin.  
  
"What's up Emma?" Michael replied. He then saw the look on his uncle's face and realized that everyone was about to have a serious talk.  
  
"Carly, guess what my daughter just asked me?" Jason said, his hand still in Emma's.  
  
"What Jase, did she ask you to bring her to the mall or something? Jason Morgan she is old enough to take care of herself. Did you talk to Courtney? I'm sure she feels the same as me," Carly said, immediately jumping to conclusions as usual.  
  
Sonny then appeared out of the kitchen.  
  
"Carly, if he doesnt want Emma going to the mall by herself, she isnt going! Don't argue with him!" Sonny yelled at his wife. Michael was on the couch and looking at Emma, who was rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sonny, Emma asked me why we hate Lansing," Jason said.  
  
"What? Where did this come from?" Sonny asked, staring intently at his niece.  
  
"Look, Uncle Sonny, I just want to know why. That's all," Emma told her uncle.  
  
"She's too young Sonny, I told Courtney that when she decided to try and explain that bastard to her," Jason said, letting go of his daughter's hand.  
  
"Sonny, Jason," Courtney said as she walked in.  
  
"Courtney, you were gonna tell her?" Sonny asked, bewildered.  
  
"And why shouldnt she?" Carly chimed in.  
  
"Because she's too young!" Jason yelled.  
  
"I'm 15 Dad!" Emma yelled, furious because her father still thought she was 7.  
  
"I'm aware of how old you are Emma," Jason replied, still looking to Sonny for support.  
  
And right on time as usual, Morgan came walking down the stairs, unaware that anyone else was there besides Michael.  
  
"So Mikey, what do you think about this whole, Lansing kid following around Emma thing? Kinda we- uh oh," Morgan said as she turned to see the furious faces of her father and her uncle.  
  
"I think I should go back upstairs now, see you later," Morgan said, trying to escape.  
  
"What did you just say Morgan," Jason asked, looking at her.  
  
"I uh... I said to Mikey here that uh..." Morgan, for once, was at a loss for words.  
  
Emma looked over to her father and he looked back at her. Jason then spoke again,  
  
"We have no choice Sonny. They need to know." Jason walked over to the couch and sat next to his daughter. Everyone gathered round the living room and took seats. Jason was sitting on the couch next to Emma, who was also sitting next to Michael, Courtney was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Jason, Carly had gotten up from her seat and went to sit in the chair, Morgan sitting on her lap. And then there was Sonny, standing up.  
  
"Ric Lansing is my half-brother," Emma and Morgan gasped when Sonny said those words. "Girls, dont interrupt me, because I might change my mind about telling you the whole story,"  
  
Jason put his arm around his daughter's shoulder and held her close, he also put his other hand on his wife's knee. Courtney hated reliving this.  
  
"Here it goes, Ric Lansing has an ongoing vendetta against this family, he hated me because when I was a little boy, I accidentley made my mother fall down the stairs while she was pregnant with him. She gave birth to him and then ended up choosing me over him, and she left him with his father. I never knew this until Ric decided to come to town. He was at first, trying to become all friendly and get close, even then, I did not know that he was my brother. But I wasnt really looking for another sibling. Just a year before that, Courtney came to town, she and I have the same father, as you already know. So here's how it went, Jason hated Ric since the first time he laid eyes on him. Jase didnt trust him, and Jason has the best instincts I have ever seen in my entire life. I should have listened to him, but I didnt. And thats when it started getting out of control..." Sonny said as he explained the beginning.   
  
"Daddy?" Emma asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Jason replied.  
  
"Never mind, Uncle Sonny, Dad, I'll explain after,"  
  
"Okay, well it all started when Ric had drugged Carly and took her to some house and told her the next morning that they had had sex, when they didnt," Sonny said, getting more and more angry as he explained to his daughter and his niece the sick and twisted man he had for a brother. "Well, Carly got pregnant with you, Morgan shortly after that, and she was afraid that you were Ric's and not mine," Sonny told his little girl, who wasnt so little anymore.  
  
"But you are my Dad right...?" Morgan asked, sounding scared and concerned.  
  
"Yeah, you were mine," Sonny reassured her.  
  
"Phew," Morgan said with a smile.  
  
"But anyways, so he had made Carly think that he had raped her. He held that over her head for months. Blackmailing her every chance he got. The only other person who knew besides Carly, was Courtney. Courtney had saved Carly's life one day when she fell through thin ice while skating with Michael. Courtney pulled her out of the freezing water and called 911. There, Carly decided to have a DNA test done on the baby, you Morgan, and everything turned out like we expected it too. I was the father. So, Carly told me about what Ric "did to her" and when I asked her why she didnt tell me, she said that she didnt want me to think she was dirty. I wanted to kill Ric for putting her through that. But I didnt, and I should have. The next part, is when Ric tried to get Courtney to marry him,"   
  
"What??" Emma interrupted.  
  
"Just listen, you wanted to hear this..." Jason told her while giving her a reassuring kiss on the head. Sonny continued.  
  
"She agreed only because Ric had a tire iron with Jason's prints on it. If Courtney didnt "marry" him, he would have gone to the cops and turned him in. So, after Jason found out he was furious because he didnt want your mom to get hurt and we all knew Ric was a psycho by then. But things got really bad when he kidnapped Courtney. He took her and when Jason got to his house to rescue her, he had a gun to her head....  
  
Flashback-  
  
Ric: Hand over the gun. I'll shoot her Jason. Come on. That's it. Nice and easy. Thank you. You tell Sonny, Martha's Vineyard.  
  
  
  
He then knocked out Jason and took Courtney and left her to die in a mineshaft that he named after my mother.   
  
Flashback-  
  
Jason: Courtney? Courtney, hang in there. Just hang on.[checks pulse] Oh thank God. Can you haear me Courtney? Can you hear me? Just hang in there okay?  
  
Courtney coughs.  
  
Courtney: Jason--  
  
Jason: No, no i'm right here. I'm right here.  
  
Courtney: Oh--  
  
Jason: It's ok. We're ok. Take it easy.  
  
She coughs again.  
  
Jason: It's ok. Just take it easy. What hurts? Where are you hurt?  
  
Courtney: I ache. I don't think I broke anything.  
  
Jason: You think you can climb out of here?  
  
Courtney: Yeah, yeah-- just help me.  
  
Jason: You okay?  
  
Courtney: Jason?  
  
Jason: Hey, hey you okay?[helps her sit up]  
  
Courtney: It's--  
  
Jason: What? What hurts? [she coughs again]  
  
Courtney: I can't breathe.  
  
Jason: Okay. Just slow down. We're okay, just sit up. Is that any better?  
  
Court: Yeah, a little. Oh my God, I think it's my ribs.  
  
Jason: You think you can climb the ladder?  
  
Court: What ladder?  
  
Jason: Ah. [gets up to get ladder and debris starts to fall again.]  
  
Court: Jason?  
  
Jason: We got to get out of here.  
  
Court: How'd you find me?  
  
Jason: Ric owns this mine. He named it after Sonny's mother.  
  
Court: Why would he name a mine after Sonny's mother?  
  
Jason: I dont know. He's crazy. Come on. Come on let's go. [he helps her stand]  
  
Court: Oh wait.  
  
Jason: Be careful.  
  
Court: Did Sonny meet Ric?  
  
Jason: Yeah, in Martha's Vineyard.  
  
Court: Sonny's alone?  
  
Jason: Well Ric didnt leave him much choice. Come on, we got to get out of here. Hold on, hold on. [He shields her with his body from more falling debris.]  
  
Court: Ok.  
  
Jason: You ok?  
  
Court: Yeah. Lets go.  
  
[He helps her up the ladder]   
  
Jason: Be careful. Ok, hold on to something. Courtney hold on!  
  
[She coughs]  
  
Jason: All right, all right. Hold on.  
  
  
  
"I brought your mom to the hospital next. Until Carly got there and took over for me so I could go help Sonny," Jason told his daughter and his niece, who were both listening very intently. They hated this family for hurting theirs'.  
  
"Dad, you saved Mom's life? That's so romantic!" Emma said truthfully.  
  
"Believe me, I saved her butt a few more times and it was anything but romantic!" Jason laughed.  
  
"Hey! You liked playing hero if I'm not mistaken Mr. Morgan. But, we're not even at the good part yet..." Courtney said as she hit her husband playfully in the chest causing him to look at her in alarm.  
  
"Alright so anyways, I went to Martha's Vineyard to find Sonny..." Jase continued...  
  
Flashback-  
  
Jason: Sonny, Courtney's alright do it!  
  
Ric: Do it.  
  
Jason: Shoot him!!! Your sister could have died because of him!  
  
Sonny: I can't do it.  
  
Jason: I'll do it.  
  
Ric: Okay Sonny, tell him.  
  
Sonny: No.  
  
Ric: You better tell him Sonny.  
  
Sonny: That scum is my brother.  
  
Jason: He isn't mine.---  
  
"Did you shoot him Dad?" Emma asked, she was so amazed at all her parents had gone through.  
  
"No, Sonny moved my arm, I missed," Jason said. "But I did manage to get him in a choke hold..."  
  
Flashing Back((again))-  
  
Sonny: Leave him alone!  
  
Jason: Let me finish him!  
  
Sonny: Leave him alone. My brother doesnt die!  
  
Jason: Sonny, i'm sorry if it's your brother -- if it is and it's not another lie. But either way, he almost killed courtney and he raped carly. He needs to pay!   
  
Sonny: Leave him alone, jason. [yells] Leave him alone!   
  
[Ric coughs]   
  
sonny: Ric. Ric! Get out. [Ric leaves]  
  
Jason: Sonny, how could you -- how could you let him walk out of here alive? He raped your wife.   
  
Sonny: He says he didn't, jason.   
  
Jason: And you believe him? What about carly?   
  
Sonny: Carly thinks that he did. I don't know.   
  
Jason: Sonny --   
  
sonny: What do you want me to do?   
  
Jason: This is crazy. Ric has been working against you. He teamed up with faith. We know this for sure. He wants you dead!   
  
Sonny: Not dead. Destroyed. He wants me alive --   
  
jason: Who cares what he wants?   
  
Sonny: My mother does! He says she's his mother, too.   
  
Jason: Then why is he trying to destroy you?   
  
Sonny: Because she chose me and not him. You may not understand this, but I cannot kill my mother's son.   
  
Jason: So you're going to let him destroy everything that you have, hurt your sister, rape your wife? What will it take? What does ric have to do before you put him into the ground? ---  
  
"Dad, I''m sorry that he's your brother. But honestly, you should have let Uncle Jason kill him, and you should have helped," Morgan said.  
  
"Morgan, wait until you hear about what that bastard did next," Sonny said to his blonde-haired daughter. "You're gonna wanna kill him yourself, this had everything to do with you, it was Jason and Courtney's wedding day and I was a nervous wreck, I wanted everything to be perfect for my baby sister and it was going great until we couldnt find Michael..."  
  
Flash-  
  
Carly: Michael? Michael, are you in here? Hey!   
  
Michael: Aunt courtney can't get married.   
  
Carly: What? Hey, what's wrong?   
  
Michael: I dropped the ring. Now aunt courtney can't get married.   
  
Carly: Sweetheart, she was just teasing you. What happened?   
  
Michael: I lost her ring!   
  
Carly: Ok, you dropped it? Where did you drop it? You look over here. Where did you drop it? Under here?   
  
Michael: Over there.   
  
Carly: Ok, I'll check under there for you. [Gets on the floor to look for it]Ok. Oh -- michael? I got it.   
  
Michael: You did?   
  
Carly: I did. Right here. Now let me see -- show me that other ring. You hold on to this, ok? You hold on tight. You do not let go until the priest asks for them, ok? You understand?   
  
Michael: Don't worry, I won'T. I promise.   
  
Carly: Ok. Now, let me see you get all straightened up. You're a little bit messy now.   
  
Michael: Thanks for not getting mad.   
  
Carly: Oh, sweetheart, we lose things, we find things, life goes on, right?   
  
Michael: Right.   
  
Carly: I love you, michael. [They hug]  
  
Michael: I love you, too.   
  
Carly: Oh, ok. Now we got to get out of here.   
  
Michael: Why?   
  
Carly: Because the wedding is about to start.   
  
Michael: For real?   
  
Carly: Yes! Go!   
  
  
  
Back of the Church  
  
[Pachelbel's "canon" plays]  
  
Mike: I'm so proud of you, sweetie.   
  
Courtney: Thank you.   
  
Mike: And I never would've imagined that I'd be in my daughter's wedding with my son as best man.   
  
Courtney: Well, things have a way of working out.   
  
Mike: I wish carly would get back here with michael.   
  
Courtney: I know. People are going to start to wonder what's going on.   
  
Mike: Oh, don't you mind that. Just -- my feet are killing me, but I'm afraid to move.   
  
Courtney: I know, so am I. Oh, god, i -- I'm floating. It doesn't make sense. I'm supposed to be all nervous and worried, and i have never felt so calm. This truly is the happiest day of my life.   
  
  
  
Inside the Church  
  
edward: What the devil could be taking so long?   
  
Janine: It's kind of romantic.   
  
Edward: Oh, please.   
  
Alan: Don't start.   
  
Emily: Do you think something's wrong?   
  
Nikolas: It is a bit strange.   
  
Sonny: I should probably go check on carly.   
  
Mike: Sonny, jason, get back here.   
  
[They go to the back of the church]  
  
Courtney: Ok, michael, it's going to be ok.   
  
Michael: Mommy's gone.   
  
Sonny: Michael -- where'd mommy go?   
  
Michael: Mommy's gone.   
  
Sonny: We're going to find her. It's going to be ok. Ok?   
  
Jason: Mike, what happened?   
  
Mike: I don't know. We were waiting to start up the aisle, and little Michael wasn't here, so Carly went to go look for him. And a few minutes later, he came back alone.   
  
Jason: Which direction did -- did she go look for him?   
  
Mike: I'm not sure. Maybe the bride's room. I don't --   
  
Sonny: Ok, Michael, we're going to find mom, but you got to help out a little bit, ok? Did you see somebody take mommy away?  
  
  
  
Michael: Mommy's gone.   
  
Sonny: I know, buddy, but we're going to find her, ok? As soon as we can. Do you have something in your hands? Huh? Open them. Michael, open -- open your hands.   
  
Jason: Mike, can you do me a favor? Can you just make an announcement saying that the wedding's been postponed, that there's a complication, it's going to happen, but just not tonight?   
  
Mike: I'll take care of it.   
  
Jason: Ok.   
  
Sonny: Ok, you know what? You're going to -- Michael? You're going to stay here with Courtney for a little bit, ok? I'm going to talk to Jason for a minute. Ok, I'll be right over there where you can see me.   
  
Jason: Ok. The men are covering the grounds and the neighborhood. I found this --   
  
Sonny: Mm-hmm.   
  
Jason: On the path that runs up the side of the church from the bride's room.   
  
Sonny: It's got to be Alcazar's payback for the -- you know, setting him up with the cops.   
  
Emily: Jason?   
  
Jason: I'll find her.   
  
Emily: Are you all right?   
  
Jason: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.   
  
Emily: What happened? What's going on?   
  
Jason: You know what? I can't -- I can't really talk about it. Just -- you know, just go home. I got to go.   
  
Emily: Where's Carly?   
  
Sonny: We don't know. Do me a favor -- Nikolas, can you get her out of here?   
  
Nikolas: Yeah, yeah. Let's go home. Come on.   
  
Emily: Sure.   
  
Sonny: Ok, buddy, listen -- Jason went to go find mommy, but you're going to have to help out a little bit now, all right? Buddy?   
  
Michael: Mommy's gone.   
  
Sonny: I know. Did you see anybody take her away?  
  
Monica: Mike, where is Jason?   
  
Alan: What's going on?   
  
Mike: Look, no one can find Carly. Now, little Michael might have seen something, but it's like he's in shock. He just keeps saying, "mommy's gone."   
  
Monica: My God -- have the police been called?   
  
Mike: I don't know, I don't know. I'm letting Sonny and Jason take care of that. Look, you're both doctors as well as his grandparents. Maybe you can help him.   
  
Sonny: You were with mommy in the church, right? Did you see her talking to somebody?   
  
Michael: Mommy's gone.  
  
  
  
Monica: Sonny, my guess is that Michael saw something happen to Carly that just has left him so traumatized that he really can't process anything except to say, "mommy's gone."   
  
Alan: Sonny, you know, it might be a good idea for Michael to see a specialist that's used to dealing with children. We've got somebody on staff at G.H., a Dr. Ryan.   
  
Monica: Oh, she's wonderful. She really is. You should let Alan call her.   
  
Michael: Mommy's gone.---  
  
"I was a mess that day huh Mom?" The 18-year old asked.  
  
"I'd say so, everyone was so scared for you that day, not to mention for me and Morgan," Carly added.  
  
"So, Mom you didnt get your wedding?" Emma asked looking sad.  
  
"Not that day nope, but I got an even better one in France after the whole Ric thing calmed down, it was just so beautiful Emma, I hope one day you get a wedding like mine," Courtney said dreamily.  
  
!"I wanna see pictures when we go home, and I wanna hear all about it, and I want Dad to tell me!" Emma said, a triumphant look coming over her beautiful features.  
  
"I'm sure Mom can tell you about it," Jason said, trying to get out of it. If he left something out, he was in big trouble with his wife.  
  
"Nope Daddy, it's gotta be you," Emma said smiling.  
  
"Do you wanna hear the rest of this or not?" Jason asked his only daughter, and also trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, but maybe Aunt Carly should tell this part seeing that it was her that was kidnapped," Emma suggested.  
  
"Okay, this isnt gonna be pretty, but it's what happened girls,"  
  
"We're ready Mom, we can handle it, right Em?" Morgan turned to her best friend.  
  
"Right," Emma replied as Carly began to tell them about her horrific experience.  
  
"The last thing I remember is this cloth over my mouth, and then I blacked out and woke up in this cold, dark, grey room. I felt like I was in a jail cell. There were monitors in the room so I could see what was going on in the living room, and on the outside of the house. I was in the Panic Room, a room Ric had installed into his home, just for me and my baby, you Morgan, he told me that he was going to take my baby when it was born. That he was gonna give it to Liz, because she had a miscarriage and he blamed Sonny, like he did for everything else. He blamed Sonny for the loss of his child, so he decided to take his baby. He was planning on killing me after I gave birth. He was... well is... so twisted. He had to know that your Dad, and Uncle Jason were gonna find me. Then they were gonna kill him. But he didnt seem able to comprehend that his master plan to take everything Sonny had would fail. He even tried to poison his own wife so she wouldnt find me. I was in there, he had my leg chained to a wall so I couldnt make a run for the door, the room was sound-proof. Jason, Jason knew all along that Ric had me. He just couldnt figure out where. My own husband on the other hand...(she shoots him an evil glare)... refused to listen to his best friend. It took months for them to figure out where I was, and it was so painful to miss my family so much. I mean, I was away from Michael, away from Courtney. I couldnt take it. At one point, I escaped. I got to a phone and called Sonny. He was on his way, but before he got there, Lorenzo Alcazar showed up and grabbed me and put me on his yacht. I was there for a good few weeks, he had been actually very nice to me. We played backgammon and other games like that. But I was working him, so bad. He was stupid enough to think that I could actually fall for him. One night, I knocked out a guard and called Courtney. I told her where I was and she flew down to South America, pregnant. Jason didnt know, Sonny didnt know, God even I didnt know. But her father did. Anyways, she found Sonny and Jason down there and told them where I was. They came and rescued me, and Sonny and I got on the plane. Jason went back to get Courtney at the hotel...." Carly said, wiping tears from her eyes. Even a decade later, it was still hard to talk about those things, and for Courtney, the next part was going to be hard as well.  
  
"Wow, Mom, you must have been so scared," Morgan said, amazed at her mother's bravery.  
  
"I was scared, but not for myself. Jason, your wife's part of the story, you tell it," Carly told her best friend.  
  
"Okay, Emma, dont be scared, she wasnt pregnant with you at this time," Jason said, rubbing his wife's knee. He was only telling this for her, because he didnt want her to have to relive it by actually speaking it.  
  
"I'll be fine Dad," She reassured her father.  
  
"Okay. I went to go and get Courtney from the hotel. I was mad at her for putting her life at risk, but I told her when I went to get Carly, that we would talk about it later. So I walked into the hotel room, I was fully expecting to be bombarded with questions, but when I entered the room, Alcazar was there, and your mother was tied up in a chair. That was one of the only times in my life that I was ever scared to death. I was trying to reason with Alcazar..."  
  
Flashing-  
  
Alcazar: Mr. Morgan what took you so long?  
  
Jason: You can let her go.   
  
Lorenzo: Oh. Thank you.   
  
Jason: You all right? [Court nods] Carly's with sonny. The plane already took off.   
  
Lorenzo: Sonny would never leave you and his sister behind. You call him. Tell him he needs to return his wife to me.   
  
Jason: That's not going to happen.   
  
Lorenzo: This is all about leverage. You convince sonny to return carly to me or i'll take courtney. Your choice.   
  
Lorenzo: I've given you a choice, a simple one -- Courtney or Carly. You're running out of time.   
  
Jason: Don't you get it? It's too late to get Carly back. Sonny's plane's already gone.   
  
Lorenzo: I told you I don't believe that. What I do believe is that Sonny's not going to wait on the tarmac all night like a sitting duck. If you want to save your fiancée's life, call him. You tell him I'm holding his sister at gunpoint and he needs to return Carly to me immediately. That's nonnegotiable.   
  
Courtney: Sonny will never turn Carly over to you.   
  
Lorenzo: You better hope you're wrong. Make sure Sonny understands. He gives Carly back to me or Courtney dies.   
  
Courtney: Jason, Carly's already been through too much. I won't risk her baby's life. Just tell Sonny to take her home.   
  
Lorenzo: Dial.   
  
Jason: Hey, it's me. We got a problem. Alcazar's got Courtney and he wants to trade. Now, he says that Carly is the only hostage that he'll accept, and he's holding a gun on Courtney right now, and he's ready to kill her unless you bring Carly back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason: Are you all right?   
  
Courtney: They're too tight. [he moves to loosen them]  
  
Lorenzo: Get back.   
  
Jason: She said the restraints were too tight.   
  
Lorenzo: Yeah, I heard her. That's the whole point.   
  
Jason: I want to just loosen them. Loosen them.   
  
Lorenzo: And I don't want to have to hurt Courtney. But if I have to kill her to control you, so be it.   
  
Jason: I don't get it. What changed? You were supposed to be so much smarter than Luis.   
  
Lorenzo: Your point?   
  
Jason: My point is this is a real bad way to go about making a deal with Sonny. Or isn't it about business anymore?   
  
Lorenzo: Sonny has nothing I want except access to those docks.   
  
Jason: Then why antagonize him by demanding his wife as a hostage? Think about it -- Carly's pregnant. She's at high risk for premature labor. If that happens, she and the baby both could die. Why would you risk that on your watch?   
  
Lorenzo: I'm touched by your concern.   
  
Jason: This isn't a game. If Carly dies, you will never have access to Sonny's docks and you'll be looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life.   
  
Lorenzo: You're stalling. Why? Is that what Sonny ordered you to do? You know what? I'll speak to him myself. [Alcazar dials] You never spoke to Sonny. Maybe you didn't want him to hear my offer. I guess we understand your fiancé's priorities now. Does it surprise you that you're not first on his list?  
  
Lorenzo: Jason's reputation is that of a loyal foot soldier. Too bad his loyalty doesn't extend to the woman he claims to love.   
  
Courtney: You don't know anything about Jason.   
  
Lorenzo: Well, I know he helped Sonny and Carly escape, leaving the two of you here to clean up the mess. Didn't even give you a vote. Well, I'm going to rectify that because I only need one hostage, so that makes one of you redundant. And you get to decide. I prefer to eliminate Jason, but I'll leave it up to you.   
  
Courtney: You can't really mean that.   
  
Lorenzo: What do you say, Morgan? You think I mean it?   
  
Jason: There's no choice. You have to stay safe. Nothing else matters.   
  
Courtney: No. No, Jason, neither one of us can die. Not now.   
  
Lorenzo: All right, let's not waste time arguing a moot point. Figure out which one lives and let's be done with it.   
  
Jason: I love you.   
  
Courtney: I love you, too. Jason, you have to know that I'll fight for my life no matter what –   
  
  
  
[Jason jumps out the window and Alcazar fires after him]  
  
  
  
Courtney: [screams] Jason! No!  
  
Courtney: Is he alive?   
  
Lorenzo: He certainly looks dead to me.   
  
Courtney: No. No, you murdering bastard! I swear to God, if Sonny doesn't kill you, I'm going to kill you myself. No –   
  
Lorenzo: Morgan's down. He's in the alley. Make sure he's dead. If he's not, finish him.---  
  
"Oh Mom, God you must have been petrified. Did Dad know you were pregnant?" Emma asked her mother.  
  
"No I had no idea, she had tried to tell me before but we were interrupted so many times. She didnt want me to get distracted," Jason said, answering for his wife.  
  
"Mom, I'm so sorry. You lost the baby right?" Emma asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"Right. Alcazar held me captive for about a week. He discovered that I was pregnant by himself when he offered me a drink and I wouldnt take it. One night there was a storm, and the crew had abandoned ship basically. So I pryed my door open and drop-kicked some guy and took his gun and aimed it at him. I was standing on the railing of the boat ready to jump..."  
  
"Mom! That's suicide!" Emma yelled.  
  
"I know sweetheart, I almost died. The man who I was pointing the gun at thought I was insane. But I jumped and I swam as far as I could. I remember thinking that I, that I wasnt gonna make it. That the baby was gonna die. But I tried so, so hard to swim. The water was just too cold, and my body was too tired. I couldnt do it, and I blacked out. The next thing I knew was, I was in some clinic in South America, the doctors told me I lost my baby. The baby I didnt even tell Jason about. Then the nurse told me that my fiance was coming to get me. But Alcazar showed up and tried to take me away..."  
  
Flashbacking yet again-  
  
Lorenzo: Can you give her something to calm her down?   
  
Doctor: Hold her down.   
  
Courtney: Get away from me!   
  
Lorenzo: I got her, I got her.   
  
Courtney: No! No!   
  
Doctor: Just a second.   
  
[Courtney screams]   
  
doctor: She'll be asleep in a moment.   
  
Lorenzo: Gracias.   
  
Lorenzo: You were foolish to believe you could make that swim and not endanger your child. How could you know? Courtney, all you had to do was stay put and let me trade you for carly and that child would still be alive. This miscarriage was a senseless tragedy of your own making, not mine.   
  
Nurse: Esta prohibido entrar aqui.   
  
[Alcazar holds a gun to a nurse's head and goes into the hall, finding Jason]  
  
[Nurse screams]   
  
lorenzo: Put the gun down.   
  
[Nurse screams]   
  
jason: All I want is courtney.   
  
Lorenzo: Put the gun down!   
  
Jason: Back away!   
  
Lorenzo: Sal de aqui! [he shoots and runs off]  
  
[Jason walks into Courtney's room]  
  
Doctor: Oiga, quien es usted.   
  
Jason: What'd you give her?   
  
Doctor: Lorazepam.   
  
Jason: Can she be moved?   
  
[Jason picks her up]  
  
Doctor: Yes. You're her fiance?   
  
Jason: That's right.   
  
Doctor: She lost it.   
  
Jason: She what?   
  
Doctor: She's lucky to be alive.   
  
[Courtney wakes up on Sonny's jet]  
  
Jason: It's ok, it's all right. It's ok, just take it easy.   
  
Courtney: Jason.   
  
Jason: You're safe. It's all right. I found you -- i found you in the clinic. We're on sonny's plane right now. We're going back to port charles.   
  
Courtney: Oh, how did -- how did you find me?   
  
Jason: It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. You're safe. And we're on our way home. That's all i care about.   
  
Courtney: I should have waited. I shouldn't have ever taken that chance.   
  
Jason: Come on. [he holds her] It's ok. It's all right. Everything's going to be fine. We're together. Nothing's going to keep us apart. ---  
  
"And we went home, I hit Liz with my car and Jason and I healed together, after some major fights. We got married in France, and yeah, that's it."   
  
"I hate Ric Lansing, and Alex Lansing," Emma said, a look of pure hatred coming on to her face. She couldnt believe that after all that, she thought about giving that boy a chance.  
  
"So, Emma what was Morgan telling us about this boy...?" Courtney asked her.  
  
"I- I uh, well Alex is in a lot of my classes, and well, I think he kinda has this crush on me..." Emma said slowly.  
  
"Oh man," Jason sighed. There was no way in hell any offspring of Ric's was getting near his daughter.  
  
"Daddy..." Emma said.   
  
"Emma isnt going to tell you the whole thing Uncle Jason," Morgan said, trying to protect her cousin. Morgan had seen the way Alex looked at her.   
  
"What are you talking about Morgan?" Jason asked, looking from his child to his niece.  
  
"Alex follows her around, he calls her all the time, he texts her and asks her over and he, he uhh..." Morgan wasnt sure she wanted to tell them about the kiss.  
  
"He what Morgan?" Sonny asked her.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just..." Emma interrupted her. Her family had to know the truth and it wasnt Morgan's job to tell them, it was her's...  
  
"He kissed me yesterday," Emma said quickly, she knew her Dad was going to blow up.   
  
"He WHAT??" Sonny yelled, causing Emma to look at him funny. She then looked at her father, who had his head in his hands. 


	16. Bravery

"So, Emma what was Morgan telling us about this boy...?" Courtney asked her.  
  
"I- I uh, well Alex is in a lot of my classes, and well, I think he kinda has this crush on me..." Emma said slowly.  
  
"Oh man," Jason sighed. There was no way in hell any offspring of Ric's was getting near his daughter.  
  
"Daddy..." Emma said.   
  
"Emma isnt going to tell you the whole thing Uncle Jason," Morgan said, trying to protect her cousin. Morgan had seen the way Alex looked at her.   
  
"What are you talking about Morgan?" Jason asked, looking from his child to his niece.  
  
"Alex follows her around, he calls her all the time, he texts her and asks her over and he, he uhh..." Morgan wasnt sure she wanted to tell them about the kiss.  
  
"He what Morgan?" Sonny asked her.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just..." Emma interrupted her. Her family had to know the truth and it wasnt Morgan's job to tell them, it was her's...  
  
"He kissed me yesterday," Emma said quickly, she knew her Dad was going to blow up.   
  
"He WHAT??" Sonny yelled, causing Emma to look at him funny. She then looked at her father, who had his head in his hands.  
  
"Daddy?" Emma called her father's name from her room back in PH2.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jason asked as he came running.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. I just wanted to tell you not to worry. I'm gonna make sure Alex Lansing never talks to me again. I promise I'll make him understand that since his father put my family through so much pain, I can't be around him," Emma told her father, he hadn't really said anything since they got home. It had been mostly Uncle Sonny and Michael who were talking about Alex, and what they would do to him if they had ever seen him near her again.  
  
"I don't want you to talk to him about it," Jason said as he sat down in the rocking chair that was still in Emma's room since she was a baby. He smiled as he remembered the first time he rocked her in that chair. They hadn't sat in that chair together for at least 7 years. He missed his little girl.  
  
"Why Dad? I have to make him understand, maybe he doesnt know about what happened. I could tell him, then he could understand where this family is coming from and everything will be okay..." Emma said.   
  
"Come here," Jason said as he held his arms out for Emma to sit on his lap.  
  
"Dad, you have to be kidding, I'll break you." Emma laughed.  
  
"No you won't. Come on. Come sit with me," Jason motioned for her again.  
  
She sighed and walked over and sat down on his lap. He put his arms around her arms and held her tight. He didnt want her to grow up. Ever. All he wanted was to sit in this chair, just like they were at that very moment. He wanted time to freeze. But he knew that was impossible. Jason knew his baby girl had some tough times ahead of her. He had a bad feeling at Sonny's when Morgan brought it up. He had to keep his daughter safe. That was all that mattered.  
  
"Emma you gotta understand something..." Jason told her as he continued to rock them back and forth on the rocking chair.  
  
"What do I need to understand Dad?" Emma asked, looking her father dead in the eye. It was blue against blue.   
  
"That I love you more than anything else in this whole entire world. And that everything that I do is to keep you safe," Jason said seriously.  
  
"I know you love me Dad, and you know that I love you, and I'm glad you keep me safe. I wouldn't want to be stuck in a mine like Mom was, or chained to a wall like Aunt Carly..." Emma was interrupted by her father's serious tone.  
  
"I never wanted you to know about that, you and Morgan weren't supposed to find out."  
  
"Did you guys think we weren't gonna find out Dad? Someone obviously would have told us. I mean, what if we had heard it from someone else, how do you think that would have made us feel?"   
  
"I didnt want you to be hurt by it, that's all," Jason said simply.  
  
"You knew something was wrong when I came home yesterday. How do you do that Dad? Mom can't, not even Morgan can. But you always know what's bothering me or if there's something on my mind," Emma knew that saying this would make her dad feel good.   
  
"You're my only girl. It's my job to know what's going on, so I can protect you from it," Jason said while giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So, Daddy... how about that wedding?" Emma asked, laughing.  
  
"It was in France. I asked your mom to go away with me. She agreed and I kind of proposed to her again while we were there, and uh... we got married. That was it."   
  
"I'll ask Mom to show me pictures," Emma laughed again.  
  
"You do that," Jason replied.  
  
"I will."  
  
"I'm proud of you Emma. You know that right?" Jason asked her in a loving tone.  
  
"I'm proud of you too Dad. You're the bravest person I know. How many times did you save Mom?" Emma asked. She was so interested in the past, what had happened before her.  
  
"Well, if I'm not mistaken, I believe I saved Mr. Morgan quite a few times as well," Courtney said as she entered the room and smiled at the sight of her daughter sitting on her husband's lap.   
  
"Yeah, okay Court," Jason kidded.  
  
"Emma, Morgan told me to tell you that she wants you to go and see her in the morning before school. Michael said he wants to talk to you," Courtney said, looking at her husband, who was playing with their daughter's hair.  
  
"Great. I bet he's gonna make me eat lunch with him like EveryDAY!" Emma said, dissapointed.  
  
"Maybe I can get him to walk you to all of your classes too," Jason said, completley serious.  
  
"Real funny Dad," Emma said, knowing that he wasn't kidding.  
  
"Well, good night Emma," Courtney said.  
  
"Mom,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks, you know, for telling me. You were so brave. I wish I was half as brave as you and Dad are," Emma said quietly.  
  
Courtney smiled. "Night baby, I love you,"  
  
"Night, I love you more," Emma replied as her mother left the room.  
  
"Dad, I'm really tired," Emma said as she tried to wiggle out of her father's strong embrace. But he wouldnt budge.  
  
"You have to promise me that you won't go looking for trouble Emma," Jason said sternly.  
  
"And why would I do that?" Emma asked trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Because you are your mother's daughter," Jason said giving her a kiss on the head and getting up.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm your daughter too! What do I get from you huh?" Emma asked as she slipped into her bed.  
  
"I love you," Jason said as he bent down to kiss his baby girl.  
  
"I love you more Dad," Emma said as she watched him smile before giving her a kiss.  
  
"See you in the morning?" Emma asked.  
  
"I'm bringing you to school," Jason informed her.  
  
"Come Onn Dad! Mikey can bring me and Morgan..." Emma pleaded.  
  
"I'm bringing you Emma," Jason said.  
  
"How about we go there in the normal car, not the limo..."   
  
"Uh... what car do you wanna take?"  
  
"Mine!" Emma replied eagerly.  
  
"Just because I bought you that car, doesnt mean that I'm going to drive it," Jason told her.  
  
"Fine, then let me drive!" Emma said, knowing what she had just said would drive her dad insane.  
  
"No. No. No. No way! Absolutley not. Nope. You're too young," Jason knew that Emma had done that on purpose, to drive him crazy.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning Dad," Emma told her father as she shut her eyes and instantly fell asleep.  
  
"Yeah, see you in the morning," Jason said with as sigh as he sat on the edge of his daughter's bed and watched her sleep. He knew that Ric had to be up to something. Alex Lansing was the perfect way to get to his daughter. Lansing knew that family was Jason's only weakness. Jason knew that he would go crazy if something ever happened to Emma, or Courtney. He just hoped that for once his instincts were wrong. Then a quiet voice yanked him back to reality.  
  
"Jase," his wife said his name softly, as not to wake Emma.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming," He said as he tucked in the blankets more securley around her so she wouldnt get cold and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"You know what this means dont you Courtney?" Jason asked his wife as he slid into bed next to her, absentmindedly taking her into his arms and stroking her hair.  
  
"Maybe that since Ric isnt really the kid's father, maybe he's okay? We should invite him over, you know, get to know him before jumping to conclusions..." Courtney suggested as she twisted his wedding ring around his finger.  
  
"No. No way. Any kid brought up by Ric Lansing is not going anywhere near Emma. It just isnt going to happen Courtney," Jason said, clearly worried about this.  
  
"Okay," was all she said.  
  
"What no arguement? You're not gonna say I'm being unfair, or too over-protective?" Jason asked.  
  
"I just know that you want the best for her, so I'm not arguing," Courtney stated simply.  
  
"You know, you did really good tonight," Jason told his wife as he massaged her shoulders, getting rid of all the tension.  
  
"They needed to know, I did what I had too," Courtney said, wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"Are you crying?" Jason asked.  
  
"No, why would I be crying?" Courtney replied, trying to cover it up.  
  
"You're crying. I know you are. But it's okay Court, no one can hurt us anymore..."   
  
"That's not it Jason," Courtney said.  
  
"Then what is it?" He said softly.  
  
"She thinks I'm brave," Courtney said, tears now flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"You are brave, you are the bravest woman I know," Jason said as he turned his wife around to face him and he wiped away her tears.  
  
"I put up a brave front Jase, you know that. You know how scared I was when we were in the mineshaft, when I was on that floating prison. Jason, I am so the opposite of brave," Courtney sobbed into her husband's chest.  
  
"Look, Courtney everyone gets scared. I get scared. When you and Emma were in that car accident, the mineshaft, when I saw you in that hospital bed in South America. I was scared. For you, I couldnt lose you Courtney, because I wouldnt know how to live, and that makes me so not brave, but in Emma's eyes I am brave, and so are you, and that's all that matters," Jason said.  
  
"You're right, you're absolutley right. God, I love you so much," Courtney said as she turned back around and put her head on her husband's chest so she could feel his heart beat.  
  
"I love you," Jason Morgan said to his wife.  
  
"I love you more," Courtney Morgan said right back.  
  
And once again, Jason couldnt see how Courtney could love him more than he loved her. 


	17. Ongoing Vendettas

"Come on Emma! You're gonna be late!" Courtney yelled up the stairs. Emma was still in her room, putting her make-up on.  
  
"I'm coming!" Emma yelled as she shut her light off and ran downstairs.  
  
"Go and see Michael, your father is already at Uncle Sonny's," Courtney informed her as she shoved a Nutri-Grain bar into her daughter's hand.  
  
"Of course he is," Emma replied sarcastically.  
  
"Have a good day," Courtney said, with a far-off look in her eye.  
  
"Yeah, yeah you too Mom, see you later!" Emma said over her shoulder as she exited PH2, saying hello to Max as she entered PH4.  
  
"Michael wants to talk to you," Sonny said as soon as she walked in.  
  
"Yeah, I heard," Emma said as she walked by the two men, she could feel her father's eyes on her.  
  
"Stop looking at me!" She said playfully to her father as she took the stairs two at a time to go and see what Michael had to say.  
  
"Jason, when the hell did our kids grow up?" Sonny asked as he watched his niece bolt up the stairs.  
  
"I don't know, but I wish they would stop," Jason told his best friend, meaning exactly what he said. He saw his daughter enter her uncle's home just five seconds ago. She had a low-cut t-shirt on and low-riding jeans. She had black eyeliner under her eye, and silver eyeshadow, and Jason hated it. He hated seeing her putting on makeup. She didnt need it.   
  
"Mikey? What's up?" Emma asked as she walked into her cousin's room.  
  
"Hey Emma, I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Dad and Uncle Jason this morning and they both wanted to go to the school today and have a chat with him," Michael said, as Emma's mouth dropped open.  
  
"No, no way. I dont want them to embarass me like that!" Emma said, not at all surprised that her father and her uncle wanted to "speak" with Alex.  
  
"I told them that you would never go for the idea, they said that you wouldnt have to know, but I told them that you would find out. And I'm sure you would. Emma, I promised that I would make sure that he never spoke to you, or looked at you. I said that I would talk to Alex, and I will. I just wanted to let you know that, at lunch, I'm gonna tell him that he has to stay the hell away from my lil cousin," Michael said, feeling very tough and proud that his uncle was trusting him with his little girl.  
  
"Michael, just... don't like hurt him..." Emma said, she didnt like Alex after what his father did to her family, but she didnt want him to get hurt for liking her.  
  
"If he touches you or even talks to you ever again after I have warned him, I have to tell my Dad and Uncle Jason and then they get to have a talk with him," Michael told Emma, laughing to himself because there would be no talking at all if he told them that he had touched Emma again.  
  
"Whatever," Emma said as she walked out of his room.  
  
"Morgan! Let's go!" She heard Michael yell from behind her.  
  
Emma Morgan came storming down the stairs of PH4. She was kind of upset at the fact that her Dad and her Uncle didnt think that she could take care of herself.  
  
"Ready?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yup, whatever," Emma replied as she stomped out of the penthouse.  
  
"Wow," Sonny said, "Just like her mother."  
  
"I know..." Jason said as he followed Emma out of the penthouse. He hadnt told Sonny that he planned on paying Ric Lansing a visit after he dropped off Emma.  
  
They drove in silence. Jason was worried that since Emma was mad that she would do something stupid. But he had to have faith in her, and he did. He trusted her.  
  
"Bye Emma," He said as he handed her, her Biology book and she slammed the car door.  
  
"Bye Dad," She replied taking the book from him and walking toward the big brick building.  
  
"Hey, at least I got a bye," Jason thought to himself as he waited for her to get into school, and then drove off in search of Ric.  
  
Knock Knock.   
  
"Hold on a sec," the voice from behind the closed door said.  
  
As the door opened, revealing Jason Morgan, Ric was taken by surprise.  
  
"Ah, Jason. What can I do for you?" Ric asked, being sickly polite.  
  
"Don't talk. Just listen. I dont know if you know that your son kinda has a thing for my daughter. But he follows her around Ric, he calls her and text messages her in class. He kissed her the other day. This all stops now. Your son will never come near my daughter again, do you understand?" Jason said as he gave Ric his famous stare-down.  
  
"Now, Jason. I believe that our children should be able to see whomever they want, dont you agree?" Ric asked as a sick smile formed across his face.  
  
"He better stay away from her Ric. If I find out that he's been talking to her, or even looking at her the wrong way..." Jason was interrupted by Ric.  
  
"Are you threatening my son?" Ric asked, taking a step forward.  
  
"I'm protecting my daughter," Jason said, also taking a step.  
  
"Oh, I get it. You are trying to make sure that no one like... oh let's take A.J., for example. You're trying to make sure that your daughter, being as stupid as she is, doesnt go falling in love with a stalker, like your stupid wife fell in love with A.J. Quartermaine," Ric said smiling profusely now.  
  
Jason grabbed Ric by the throat and threw him up against the wall.   
  
"You will never speak that way about my wife or my daughter again. Do you understand?" Jason asked, his blood boiling.  
  
"Temper Temper, this is assult and since I dont like you and I'm the DA..." Ric trailed off.  
  
"What are you gonna do Ric? Arest me? Go ahead," Jason said as he let go of him and turned around.  
  
"Okay, you asked for it. Jason Morgan you are under arrest for assult, on me," Ric said, a sick smile once again forming on his pitiful face.  
  
"Whatever, just take me down so we can get this over with before my daughter and my wife get home," Jason said as Ric led him to the cop car that he had taken from work. Ric had been expecting Jason. Alex was doing exactly as he was supposed to. He was making Morgan crazy and getting the girl to stand up for him.   
  
"My pleasure," Ric responded.  
  
"Alex!" Michael Corinthos yelled from across the cafeteria.  
  
"Yeah dude? What's up?" Alex asked, eyeing Emma who had caught his eye and then looked down at her food, pretending she hadnt seen him.  
  
"We need to have a little chat, come on. Let's take this somewhere else," Michael said as he turned and left the cafeteria, Alex following him.  
  
They entered the deserted boys' bathroom, Michael was excited and Alex was confused.   
  
"Listen to me. And listen closey. You stay the hell away from my cousin. She doesnt want you anywhere near her, and my father and uncle certainly dont," Michael informed him, his voice wasnt as harsh as it was worried.  
  
"Oh, so Daddy and Uncle Jason found out? What did she say?" Alex inquired.  
  
"Well, you see, if you come near Emma again, Jason wont be happy. It took everything in his power not to come down here today and tell you himself. I convinced him and Sonny to stay home and let me deal with it. I did promise them though that if I saw you even look at her the wrong way that I would tell them and then they would deal with you," Michael said, his tone was now harsher than before.  
  
"Emma must be sad. I think she took a liking to me," Alex told Michael.  
  
"Jason told her about what Ric did to our family. She hates you, leave her alone," Michael said again.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, I'd like to talk to her about that myself, so if you'll excuse me..." Alex said as he turned to leave.  
  
Michael was quick to grab his shoulder and spin him right back around.  
  
"Did you not get what I just said? Dont talk to Emma, dont look at her, leave her the hell alone!" Michael said as he threw Alex up against the wall.  
  
"Protective are we?" Alex was trying to test Sonny's son to see how long it would take for him to crack.  
  
"I love my cousin. She doesnt need you in her life, she has her family. You would just make things difficult. You're probably working an agenda, just like Ric. Father like son I guess. He hates my dad, he kidnapped my aunt and my mother while they were both pregnant. Arent too proud of your old man now are you? He's a kidnapper, a liar, and a hypocrite. We dont need anymore trouble from the Lansing family so you leave Emma alone, Do I make myself clear Lansing?" Michael raged.  
  
"Crystal," Alex said back as he stared at Michael with intense hatred. He could carry on his father's vendetta, and now since Michael Corinthos had angered him, he would. He would get close to Emma Morgan in ways she couldnt imagine.  
  
Michael let him down and watched him walk out of the bathroom. In his mind, he knew that this was far from over. As he walked back into the cafeteria he saw Alex slip something in Emma's purse. He wouldnt act on it now, for fear of embarrasing Emma, but he would have to tell his dad and uncle later....  
  
"Excuse me...?" Courtney Morgan said as she ran into the PCPD.  
  
"Can I help..." the man at the desk said, then he looked up,"Oh, Mrs. Morgan, a familiar face, Jason's in Interogation One,"   
  
"Thank you," She said as she walked over to the oh so familiar room.  
  
She opened the door and saw Justus and Jason discussing his release.  
  
"Courtney what are you doing here?" Jason asked, upset because he didnt want Courtney to know that he went after Ric.  
  
"Justus called me because he knew you wouldnt... what's going on?" Courtney asked as she took a seat across from her husband and next to Justus. Jason shot Justus a look that did not go unnoticed by his wife.  
  
"Hey, someone has to post bail," Courtney said, "And why did you want to keep this from me?" Courtney was concerned, and Jason picked up on it as he walked over to her and put his handcuffed arms around her little waist.  
  
"The charges are gonna get thrown out, dont worry about it. Just go home," Jason said as he kissed his wife on the top of her head.  
  
"Dont keep things from me Morgan," Courtney said as she wiggled out of his embrace and stared him dead in the eye.  
  
"Ric," was all he said.  
  
Courtney looked upset as she rubbed her face with her hands and sighed.  
  
"I'll leave the two of you alone," Justus said as he opened the door, "Jason I'll start working on release papers." Justus said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"What did you do to Ric?" Courtney questioned.  
  
"He said some things that kinda, well really made me mad, so I threw him up against the wall, and he is saying I threatened him," Jason said as he stared back into Courtney's eyes.  
  
"Why were you there?" His wife asked, breaking the eye contact.  
  
"I, I uh, I went to go and tell him to keep Alex away from Emma," Jason said.  
  
"I knew you would go there eventually," Courtney replied, going back into her husband's arms. She knew that he was just trying to protect their daughter. She loved him for it. But he was surprised that she wasnt yelling at him, he had been expecting an all out war. Her actions just reminded him of how much he loved her.  
  
"So, what did Ric say that made you so mad?" Courtney asked, knowing that it had something to do with Emma, but she wanted to know.  
  
"It's not important," was all Jason said as he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"It's important to me," Courtney said, looking up and into his steely blue eyes once again. The eyes that always warmed when he looked at her.  
  
"He said that Emma was turning out to be as stupid as you were when you married A.J. He said that I was scared that Emma was gonna marry someone like A.J. and get stalked because you did. So, I lost it. I wasnt gonna just stand there while he insulted my family," Jason said, he was getting sick at the mere thought of Ric.  
  
"He wanted you to go after him like that Jase. He wanted you too," Courtney said as she still was wrapped up in his loving embrace.  
  
"I love you Courtney. I wasnt gonna let him talk about you like that," Jason replied.  
  
"I love you for sticking up for me and Emma, Jase. But next time, let it go so I dont have to come all the way down here again. I get so worried when Justus calls and says you're here," she said, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Hey, hey it's alright. We're going home after this okay. I wont go after Ric like that again, alright?" He told her when he noticed she was crying. His heart broke for her.  
  
She just merely nodded her head into his chest and let a few sobs escape her lips. She cried for Jason being arrested again, for Emma having to go through this whole ordeal, and for herself for not knowing that Ric would try and use their daughter to hurt them.   
  
Jason knew why she was upset. It was for the same reasons he was. He just held her tight and didnt let go, knowing that was what she needed right then and what she would always need. She needed him to never let go. And he wouldnt, not ever. 


	18. The Note

//*The Note  
  
"Is Michael here?" Jason asked as he entered PH4. Justus had gotten him out. He asked Ric to drop the charges, and if Ric had said no, he would have sued the PCPD for ongoing harrasment against the Corinthos' and Morgans. Ric was reluctant to let Jason walk away, but did so.   
  
"Yeah, he's upstairs Uncle Jason," Morgan replied, not looking up from her magazine.  
  
"Okay, thanks Morgan," Jason said as he walked up the stairs and turned into Michael's room.  
  
"Hey man," Jason said.  
  
"Oh, hey Uncle Jason," Michael said back as he walked over to him.  
  
"How'd it go today?" Jason asked his nephew. He had been curious all day.  
  
"It was interesting. Alex was extremely reluctant to leave Emma alone, but I think I got through to him," Michael said, trying to read the look in Jason's eye.  
  
"What did he say? Did he threaten her?" Jason asked, concerned.  
  
"No, he said that Emma should be able to make her own choices. That she should get to decide who she hangs around with. He was acting weird Uncle Jason. He looked exactly like Ric. The look in his eyes was just... evil," Michael shuddered.  
  
"I went to Ric's today," Jason confessed.  
  
"Did you?" Michael asked, interested.  
  
"Yeah, he insulted Courtney and Emma so I threw him up against the wall and then he arrested me. Me and Courtney just got back from the PCPD. He tried to hold me for as long as he could, but Justus is too good. He got me out within 3 hours," Jason said, rubbing his face with his hands.  
  
"Oh man, that sucks. But at least you're out, and Ric knows not to mess with you," Michael said reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, but I have to go back home. Uhh, thanks for doing that today," Jason said.  
  
"No problem, I love her too. I care about what happens to her too," Michael told his uncle.  
  
"I know. Could you just watch her for me please? You know, make sure she's okay...?" Jason asked.  
  
"I'd be doing it anyways even if you didnt ask," Michael responded.  
  
"Thanks," Jason said as he walked out of Michael's room and down the stairs.  
  
"Hey Mom! I'm home!" Emma yelled as she walked into PH2  
  
"Hi Emma!" Courtney said as she entered the living room and saw her daughter balancing 5 books, 3 notebooks and her purse all in one hand. It was only a matter of time before they all slipped out of her arms. And before Courtney or Emma could catch them, everything fell to the floor. Her papers scattered, her purse spilled.   
  
"Damn it!" Emma yelled as she bent down to gather her belongings.  
  
"Emma Caroline Morgan! Language! If your father heard you saying that..." Courtney said as she too bent down to help her.  
  
"Sorry Momma," Emma said sincerely.   
  
"Just watch it next time," Courtney warned.  
  
"Sure, man Mom, I have so much homework tonight! I better get started," Emma said as she took the things her mother had picked up from her and headed up the stairs.   
  
Courtney sighed. She had had a trying day. She was just glad that Jason had gotten out before Emma knew what happened. She was about to go to the kitchen to make dinner when she noticed a folded note on the ground. It must be Emma's, she thought. Normally, she would never go through her daughter's private things but, she had a bad feeling in her stomach when she found it. So, not knowing what she was getting herself into, she opened the note and began to read...  
  
Dear Emma,  
  
Please understand. I know that you are upset but, hear me out. My father has made many mistakes in his life. I know that. I accept it. He hurt your family, I understand that too. But I am not the same person as him. I'm completley different. I would never hurt you, not ever. If anyone ever hurt you or made you sad, I'd want to kill them. That is how much I care for you Emma. You are so special to me, I wish you would give us a chance. No one would have to know Emma, it could be our little secret. There is one more thing that you need to know. I think you are so beautiful, smart, sweet, understanding, and most of all, you dont judge people. So please dont judge me Emma. I'm in love with you. And I think I always will be, no matter what anyone says. Show up at the library like we planned if you want. Then we can talk. I'll be there. Just think about it okay?  
  
Love,  
  
Alex L.  
  
Courtney gasped. She felt like she was going to collapse. Alex was in love with her daughter. This couldnt be happening. Emma, she was everything Alex described. She was beautiful, sweet, and she doesnt judge people. They were in trouble. If Emma found this note she would go to the library for sure. Courtney knew that she had to go get Jason and tell him. He had to know. She ran over to the door, tears spilling down her cheeks. She opened the door just as Jason was closing the door to PH4.  
  
"Courtney? What's wrong?" Jason asked rushing over to his wife.  
  
"Em, Emma she uh, she dropped her stuff when she was walking, so I, I helped her pick them up and uh, she went upstairs but I found this on the floor. So I picked it up and read it. Jason, it's a note from Alex," Courtney cried.  
  
"Let me see it," Jason said,  
  
Courtney handed him the note. Jason read it over twice. This Alex kid was serious about her. There was no way in hell that Emma was going to the library on Saturday. He would not let her.  
  
"What do we do?" Courtney asked, still crying.  
  
"I hate to do this, but we dont tell her about it," Jason said as he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her to him.  
  
"If she finds out we're keeping things from her she'll hate us Jase!" Courtney exclaimed.  
  
"She wont find out," Jason said. He felt her hot tears on his chest. He loved that feeling. It made him feel like she was real and that she wasnt just a dream. That being in his arms made her feel better as he tears slowed. They always did, whenever he held her and she was upset, her tears always stopped. Always.  
  
"If she does..."  
  
"She wont," Jason told her firmly.  
  
"She cant," Courtney replied, pulling out of Jason's arms and looking into his eyes.  
  
"I need to talk to Sonny," Jason said as he kissed her gently and headed back into PH4, leaving Courtney standing there, not knowing what to think. 


	19. 19

"Sonny, I have to protect my daughter! No matter what!" Jason yelled. Sonny had told him not to do anything, to leave it alone. How the hell was he supposed to leave this alone? This was his daughter. His only child. He had to protect her, no matter what.  
  
"Jason, Jase- I understand Okay... If it was Morgan I'd be just as upset as you," Sonny said, "And dont forget that this is my niece. I love her too.  
  
"I know Sonny. I know you love her. I, I just, I wanna finish Ric once and for all. You know he's behind this! He's using my daughter to get to me," Jason said as he threw a glass across the room  
  
"Calm down Jase. We'll find a way to stop that bastard. We will. I promise," Sonny said, trying to hint to Jason that he needed to cool off.  
  
"Sonny... should I send her to the island? I mean, it's safe there, she could take her classes from there. I'm sure her teachers would understand...." Jason said before Sonny interrupted him...  
  
"Do you think Courtney would go for that? Never mind Emma, she'd fight you all the way to the airstrip," Sonny said matter-of-factly.  
  
"So what? At least she'll be safe. And Courtney will understand. How many times have Courtney and Carly and Michael gone to the island? More than either of us can count! Emma will be safe there Sonny. That's all that matters," Jason said while taking a seat on the couch, taking a piece of broken glass in his hand and fingering it before hurling it at the door in frustration. Just then, the door opened, revealing Courtney.  
  
"Woah! Watch it Jase, you could kill someone! Not to mention your own wife!" Courtney joked as she shut the door behind her.  
  
"Sorry Courtney," Jason said, getting up and walking over to her.  
  
"Uh huh," she replied.  
  
"I want to send Emma to the island," Jason said as he looked into his wife's eyes.   
  
"No," was all she said.  
  
"Courtney, come on. She'll be safe there. How many times have you gone..." Jason was once again interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, and every single time I went, I hated it. She's fine, a boy likes her Jase. That's all. We'll get though this like we get through everything else," Courtney told her husband.  
  
"We're talking about Lansing here Courtney! We have no reason to trust the bastard! Look at what he did to Carly, to You! He raised this kid, this kid is most likely as bad as he is," Jason yelled, as he began to pace the room.  
  
"Where is Emma right now Jason? Do you know?" Courtney asked, her eyes burning into his.  
  
"N-no, why? What does that have to do with anything right now?" Jason asked, beginning to get frustrated.  
  
"You can start keeping her safe by watching her, you know, checking on her in her room, calling the school, God, Michael goes there! Do you really think that he will let anything happen to her?"  
  
"Well no, but,"  
  
"Exactly. So forget about the island. We can keep her safe. You and me. We're all she needs okay?" Courtney said, her voice getting gradually softer.  
  
"Courtney, if one, and I mean it, ONE, bad thing happens. If I see Ric or Alex near her, talking to her, or even looking at her, they're done,"Jason replied, his voice also taking it down a notch.  
  
"Fine, but give her a chance. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself," Courtney said with a grin.  
  
"She's only fifteen Courtney," Jason said trying his hardest not to smile back at her. Her smile was contagious, and she knew it.  
  
"Yeah. I know. When I was fifteen, I was alone. My mother was out at the casino, my father was God knows where. And I handled it. I basically lived on my own, and I was only fifteen. So have some confidence in our daughter Jason. I do," Courtney replied while turning and walking out the door and back over to her own home.  
  
"She's got a point you know," Sonny said, smiling because of how Courtney stood up to Jason and told him he was wrong. Something only she could do. The only two people in Jason's life that could change his mind were Emma and Courtney. And Sonny laughed silently to himself because with Carly and Morgan he was the same way.  
  
"I wish she was five again," Jason said as he walked out the Penthouse door.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Sonny said to no one as he walked up the stairs to see how his daughter was doing on her homework.  
  
***Ric's House same time as Jason & Court left Sonny's PH***  
  
"Daddy!" Trevor Lansing yelled as he ran into his father's arms.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Ric replied, hugging his youngest son, his only son, by blood.  
  
"Trevor? Trev sweetie? Honey where'd ya go?" Liz Lansing yelled throughout her home. She walked in on her husband and her son hugging.  
  
"Hey sweetheart," Ric said as he let go of his son and kissed his wife on the cheek.  
  
"Hi," She replied.  
  
"How was your day?" Ric asked.  
  
"Same old, cleaning. Running around after this one," She pointed at their son.  
  
"I'll trade you anyday," Ric said before letting his wife out of his embrace.  
  
"Ooh. Intriguing. But before I think about that... Mr. Trevor over here needs a bath!" Elizabeth said as she chased after her son who screamed at the sound of 'bath'.  
  
"Finally," Ric mumbled under his breath.  
  
He then headed up to Alex's room. They had to put the rest of the plan into motion.  
  
"Alex? Can I come in?" Ric asked as he knocked on his door.  
  
"Yeah, it's open," Alex replied.  
  
"We need to talk, about Morgan's girl," Ric said as he opened the door.  
  
"Nice to see you too Dad," Alex said sarcastically.  
  
"Alex, this is serious. We need to discuss what we are going to do next," Ric said, while taking a seat on the floor next to his adopted son.  
  
"Dad, she is so beautiful. God, I mean I watch her walk down the hallway. She is surrounded by boys, most of them older than her. But none of them would ever date her because she is who she is. Emma Morgan. Daughter of mobster Jason Morgan. Niece of the big bad Sonny Corinthos. Not one guy at PCHS would date her. Not one would be brave enough. So we dont have to worry about her falling in love," Alex said, a dreamy look coming across his face.  
  
"You can't possibly really like her. This was supposed to be a set-up. There were to be no real feelings involved Alex," Ric Lansing said.  
  
"Dad, she is so amazing though. Her eyes are, God I dont know. I could get lost in them for hours," Alex stated. Ric noticed how smitten he was with the Morgan girl. He could use this to his advantage...  
  
"Alex, listen to me. We need to get her to trust you. Jason is already on to me. I arrested him today because he came here and threatened me. Morgan wants his daughter safe. So you need to lie low and get her to trust you, but slowly," Ric told Alex.   
  
"Dad, my feelings for her won't get in the way. It will just make me want this even more. Once we get Emma, she'll be mine. Nothing will be able to tear us apart, ever," Alex said as he jumped at the sound of his clueless mother's voice calling them for dinner.  
  
"Just stay focused amnd keep your eye on the prize. I'll do my part, dont worry. I've destroyed this family before. I can do it again. Before you know it, Emma will be madly in love with you, and the rest of the Morgans and Corinthoses wont know what hit them," Ric laughed.  
  
"Whatever Dad, come on.I'm hungry," Alex said as he left his room, his father following closely behind.  
  
***PH2-Emma's Room 1 Hr. Later***  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Come in," Emma said from her bed. She was laying on it, just finishing up her homework.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Courtney said as she approached her daughter's bed and sat on the edge of it.  
  
"I just finished my homework," Emma stated proudly as she slammed the book shut and turned to face her mother, "What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were. That's all. We havent been talking much lately, and your father is paranoid, so I cant talk to him," Courtney laughed. Maybe she could get Emma to talk to her, just maybe she would tell her something...  
  
"Oh my Gosh! The best thing happened today Mom!" Emma excitedly said, smiling brightly.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Courtney replied, flashing an identical smile back. This was going to be easier than she thought.  
  
"This guy, his name's Josh. Oh Mom he's so great. You would just adore him, I dont know about Dad, but you know how he is. He would die of shock if I brought a boy home!" Emma giggled.  
  
"Oh honey that's wonderful! What's he like?" Courtney asked, getting herself situated on her daughter's bed.  
  
"He has brown eyes, oh they are just so beautiful. He has dark hair and he's tall. Mom, whenever I see him I get the worse case of butterflies!" Emma said in all seriousness.  
  
"Hmm. Tall, dark and handsome. Ooh and the butterflies! Your father used to give me those whenever I saw him, even if it was just a picture. Come to think of it, he still gives me the butterflies," Courtney said.  
  
"Aww, Mom you love Dad so much dont you?" Emma asked, she was a hopeless romantic.  
  
"Oh yes. I dont know what I would do without him," Courtney replied with a smile.  
  
"I wanna be in love," Emma said.  
  
"You will be. Just give it time, the right person will come along. Dont go searching for love. It always sneaks up on you in the most unexpected places," Courtney said. She had been dreading this day. The day her daughter grew up. The day she wasnt her little girl anymore.  
  
"I think Josh should come over so you can meet him," Emma suggested.  
  
"Emma, shouldnt you two go on a few dates first?" Courtney asked.  
  
"You, you would let me date? Mom, you know Daddy would never go for that. He doesnt even like the makeup," Emma said, looking down.  
  
"We dont have to tell him," Courtney stated simply.  
  
"Really? Oh Mom! You're the greatest! I love you I love you I love you!" Emma said as she enveloped her mother into a huge hug.  
  
"Just promise me that you'll take Uncle Max or Marco with you... they wont be in sight dont worry. Your father would kill me if he found out you were going somewhere without one of them, let alone dating," Courtney said.  
  
"Dont worry. I'll take them," Emma said.  
  
"Good, go and talk to your father now. He misses you," Courtney said truthfully. It was true. She could see it. Jason missed Emma so much. She was always in her room, sometimes she didnt even come down to dinner. She remembered the day Emma came down the stairs with makeup on....  
  
(Flash back--)  
  
Jason: Emma you're gonna be late for school!  
  
  
  
Emma: Coming Dad! {she is running down the stairs}  
  
Jason: Whoa! What's on your face?  
  
Emma: Mom's old makeup. Why?  
  
Jason: Go take it off.  
  
  
  
Emma: Mom said I could wear it.  
  
Jason: You dont need it.  
  
Emma: Yes I do.  
  
Jason: Emma take it off.  
  
Emma: MOM!!!!  
  
Courtney: What?  
  
Emma: Daddy thinks I'm ugly with makeup on!  
  
Jason: Emma that's not what I said. I think you're beautiful all the time. You're just too young to wear makeup.  
  
Courtney: Come on Jase, she's in 7th grade. Let her wear it.  
  
Jason: Courtney...  
  
Emma: Daddy so you dont think I'm ugly?  
  
Jason: No, no of course not. I think you are the prettiest girl in the world. {hugs her}  
  
Emma: So then I can wear the makeup. Thanks Dad. Bye Mom. {walks out the door, leaving Jason looking awestruck}  
  
Jason: What just happened?  
  
Courtney: She just played you. {goes into his arms}  
  
Jason: She doesnt need makeup. Why'd you give it to her?  
  
Courtney: Because she's old enough to decide whether she needs it or not for herself.  
  
Jason: Well she doesnt need it. Neither do you.  
  
Courtney: Yeah, but you like when I wear makeup. You think it's sexy.  
  
Jason: I think you're sexy all the time. {he kisses her and carries her upstairs}  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Emma walked down the stairs and found her father sitting at his desk, looking over paperwork.  
  
"I got an A- on my Bio exam," Emma said, causing her dad to turn around and smile.  
  
"That's great Emma," Jason said.  
  
"I'm sorry that I havent been spending time with you and Mom lately. I've been busy," Emma said, she was now feeling guilty. Her and her father had always been so close. She didnt want to have a gap form in their relationship.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I'll take any time that I can get with you," Jason said as he got out of his chair and hugged his little girl. Much to his suprise she was sobbing into his chest.   
  
"What's wrong Emma? What happened? A minute ago you were fine," Jason asked, very much concerned.  
  
"Nothing Dad. I just miss you sometimes," Emma said. She was also shocked at the fact that she was in tears. Maybe because she really missed him, or maybe it was because she wanted to tell him about Josh...  
  
"I love you Emma. But I want you to promise me something," Jason said.  
  
"God Dad! What is it with you and all these stupid promises? I know I have to take Uncle Max with me. I know I have to be careful. I know I have to stay away from Alex Lansing! God I get it! Why cant we just have a normal conversation without you judging what I'm wearing, or asking me who I talk to? Just- just leave me alone!" Emma screamed as she stormed past her mother who had heard her yelling and was coming down the stairs to sort it out.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Courtney asked her husband as she made her way over to him.  
  
"I asked her to promise me something," Jason replied. He felt awful. That is how his daughter felt about him. He was only trying to keep her safe. That was all he wanted to do.  
  
"What did you ask her to promise you?" Courtney interogated.  
  
"I didnt get to ask, she just went off on me. So I didnt interrupt her," Jason said.  
  
"What were you going to say?" She asked.  
  
"I just wanted her to promise me that she would say goodnight before she went to bed. That's all," Jason admitted as he turned around.  
  
"Oh Jase," Courtney said as she walked around him and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"I love you," Jason said as he rested his chin on her head.  
  
"I know you do," Courtney replied as she put her hands on top of his and rubbed his wedding ring. 


	20. Trouble

The Next Day PCHS  
  
Emma Morgan was walking down the hallway with Morgan Corinthos when she saw him. Josh Rivera. He was amazing. Morgan caught Emma staring at him and called out his name,  
  
"Oh Joshy!"   
  
"Morgan! Shut up!" Emma said as she smacked her hard on the arm.  
  
"Ow," was all she said.  
  
"Just dont, okay? I dont want him to think that we're obnoxious boy-crazy teenage girls," Emma said, trying her best to look sophisticated as she walked by Josh and flashed him a smile. About three seconds later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Josh.  
  
"Hey Emma? I wanted to ask you something," Josh asked politely. Morgan took the hint and kept on walking, but not before winking at Emma several times.  
  
"What's up?" Emma said, as casually as she could. She loved it when he talked to her. The butterflies came rushing back in full force. Josh Rivera and Emma had been talking a lot lately, eating lunch together, spending Study and free periods together, they enjoyed eachother's company. And this did not go unnoticed by Alex...  
  
"I was wondering, if uh, well only if you wanted to, I mean we dont have to, I was just, I was just thinking that..." Josh was interrupted by a voice calling Emma's name. Michael.   
  
"Emma! Hey, uh come on. Let's go to . I have to talk to you about some family things," Michael said, hoping she would come along. Did she have any idea who she was talking to? Obviously not. If Jason found out, he would flip...  
  
"Mikey, I'm in the middle of a conversation here... and Josh, if you were trying to ask me out, of course I will. Just give me a call later on my cell and we can set something up," she said, then without realizing what she was doing, she leaned in and kissed him, on the lips. Much to her surprise, he kissed her back, passionatley. It was the first real kiss she ever had, and she was on cloud nine. Nothing could ruin her day now, not anything. But she completely forgot that her cousin was standing right there, watching them make out. So she pulled away and looked at Michael who was glaring at her.  
  
"Wow. I've been wanting to do that forever," Josh said. "I'll call you later." He told her as he walked away.  
  
"Please dont tell my dad," Emma said as Michael grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come on, I'll drive you home. We have a lot to dicuss," Michael said, trying hard to sound like his father.  
  
"Uh, Mikey. Hate to break it to ya but you're not my father," Emma said. She wasnt going to let her cousin ruin her first kiss.   
  
"Let's go Emma," he said leading her out of the school.  
  
What Emma didnt understand was that Josh Rivera was the new kid in town. The kid whose father was a mob boss in Venezuela. A huge influence down there, and he was going after Sonny and Jason. Michael was just scared that they would use his cousin to get to his family. He would do anything to stop Josh from seeing her... and he would start by talking to his uncle.  
  
A/N Sorry! I know this is a short one but I promise the next one will be as long as they normally are! Hope you like it so far!  
  
Love, Brittany 


	21. Hurt

A/N- hey everyone! i am so sorry but i lost chapters 21-24 due to a virus on my laptop. i will give you a basic summary of what happened, Emma and Courtney were talking about Josh when men came into the PH after knocking Johnny and Max out. They took Emma and stabbed Courtney in the stomach, she hit her head on the way down. Over in PH4, Morgan and Carly were home, they took Morgan and knocked out Carly. Meanwhile, Jason and Sonny were at a 5 families meeting when Antonio Rivera showed up(Josh's dad). He basically threatens Sonny and Jason and tells them that he is going to take their territory. Courtney is still in the hospital, Carly was released. Jason is a nervous wreck, and BTW, Lorenzo, Ric, Alex, and Rivera are the ones who are holding the girls. Ric b/c of his vendetta, Alex b/c he is in love with Emma and will take whatever time he can get with her, Lorenzo b/c its all about the business for him, same with Rivera... so thats about it... email me if you have any ?'s. im sorry about the inconvienence!  
  
anyways, here's Chapter (what would be) 25  
  
Hurt  
  
Ch. is rated R, just to let everyone know...  
  
Kelly's  
  
"Welcome to Kelly's. What can I get for you?" Mike asked the customer in a sad, monotonus voice. He had gone to the hospital to visit Courtney that morning but she had been sleeping. He had spoken to Jason and could see and hear, how this whole ordeal was ripping into him. Jason was trying to be strong for Courtney, but it was all an act. He was just as worried and as scared as she was...  
"Uhh yeah, could I just have some coffee please?" Josh Rivera asked in the same tone as Mike.  
"Sure," he poured the coffee for the teenage boy who looked about Emma's age...  
"Thanks," Josh said as he took the coffee from the man.  
"What's on your mind?" Mike asked as he pretended for a few seconds that he wasn't worried.  
"It's just, the girl im dating is missing, and I wish I could help but her father doesnt know about us and it would just be difficult," Josh confided in the man, he didnt know why, but he felt like he could trust him...  
"Emma Morgan?" You are dating her?" Mike asked, bewildered.  
"Yeah, do you know her?" Josh asked.  
"She's my granddaughter," Mike replied with a smile.  
"Oh, uh well then there's something that you need to know..." Josh said. This was perfect. Now he could tell the man who knew Emma's parents that he knew where she was! Jason would bring her back, and they could take it from there.  
"What? Do you know something about her kidnapping?" Mike asked, wondering what the teenager that was obviously smitten with Emma, had to tell him...  
So Josh told him the whole story, where Emma was and who had her. Mike asked Penny to cover for him while he dragged Josh to the hospital to see Courtney and Jason...  
  
{Magically we arrive at the hospital!!}  
  
"Jason! Courtney!" Mike yelled as he ran into his daughter's room, Josh following him.  
"Dad? What's going on?" Courtney asked as she tried to sit up, but Jason stopped her and made her lay back down.  
"This young man here has some information for you Jason," Mike explained as Josh stepped forward.  
"What's your name sweetheart?" Courtney asked, her heart beating a thousand miles an hour... tall, dark, and handsome...  
"Josh, Josh Rivera," he told the woman that was clearly Emma's mother.  
"Josh? The Josh dating Emma?" Courtney asked, avoiding Jason's eyes, knowing he would be furious.  
"Yes, and I know where she is," Josh informed the worried parents. He didnt exactly like the way Jason was looking at him, but he dealt with it.  
"Dating? Courtney, you knew and didnt tell me? You didnt even see if it was okay with me first?" Jason half-yelled, outraged that no one asked his opinion on this.  
"Okay, let's just focus on getting her and Morgan back okay?" Courtney reassured him with a kiss.  
"What do you know?" Jason asked as he rubbed his wife's hand.  
"My father, Antonio Rivera, has her. We just moved here from South America because my father wanted to expand his business to the US. He is using Morgan and Emma as leverage so he can take over you territory. I know where they are," Josh informed his girlfriend's father.  
"Damn it!" Jason yelled as he slammed his hand that wasnt holding Courtney's onto the nightstand next to her bed.  
"They're moving them tonight, after the shipment goes through," Josh said, surprised that the man in front of his was hitting things.  
"Where are they?" Jason inquired, glaring at Rivera's son.  
"Warehouse 89, it's abandoned and hasnt been used in a long time," Josh told him.  
"Jason go, go bring my granddaughters home," Mike said, sounding extremely desperate and scared.  
"I need to talk to Sonny, we need to know that this isnt a setup," Jason said as he got up and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead.  
"Bring my baby home Jase," Courtney pleaded.  
"Mike, make sure she stays in that bed and doesnt go anywhere and doesnt get up for anything, she's having surgery tomorrow. She needs to rest," Jason said as he quickly brushed past Josh and left the room. The three people left all looked at eachother and silently prayed that they would bring the girls home...  
  
"Sonny!" Jason yelled as he bursted into PH4.  
"Jason? What's going on?" Sonny asked as he hurried down the stairs.  
"Emma has this boyfriend, I had no idea, but that's besides the point. He came to the hospital with Mike today to see me and Courtney and guess who his father is? I'll tell you, Antonio Rivera," Jason said in a rushed voice. He needed to get to his daughter.  
"Leverage right?" Sonny asked as he took his gun out of the gun box and put it in his belt.  
"Right, we put the shipment through tonight and we get Emma and Morgan, they'll have them with them.." Jason told Sonny.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
"Now that we're alone Emma," Alex said as he locked the door behind him as he entered, "I can finally have you."  
"What are you talking about?" Emma asked, scared out of her mind. She wished that she hadnt fallen asleep because when she woke up Morgan was gone, and Alex was sitting in a chair, watching her.  
"I love you," Alex whispered as his lips came crashing down onto hers, he was moving his hands up and down her body...  
"Alex stop! Please no!" She gasped as he overpowered her and pushed her down onto the bed. He was too strong, she couldnt fight him... She felt him on her, but her body was going numb. She couldnt react, she didnt know what to do. Should she scream? She tried, but she couldnt get a sound out of her mouth.... Alex ripped off her shirt and began to nibble and suck on her breasts. She tried to take this opportunity to shove him off of her, and she almost succeded but he was still too heavy. This move on her behalf, just turned him on more. He then worked his way down to her stomach and reached the button of her jeans when he stopped and tried to look into her eyes, she closed them. Refusing to give him any false hope that she wanted this. Angered by her behavior, he took a piece of rope and tied her hands so she couldnt move them, and put a piece of tape over her mouth, so she couldnt scream even if she found the energy to do so. He then continued to rape her. He unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped her fly. She wiggled around, not knowing what else to do. She began to let tears slide down her cheeks, knowing what was coming next, and sure enough... a searing pain ripped through her vagina. He was inside of her, moving himself in and out, faster then slower, making her wince and cry even harder. Her mind was screaming for her to stand up to him, to do something to make him stop... but her body couldnt react... it was like she stopped functioning... he spilled himself inside of her. He got up and grabbed his clothes, put them on and smiled at her as he untied her and took the tape off, then he left the room. She managed to find the strength to get up and put her clothes on. After making sure every part of her shaking body was covered she collapsed to the floor and cried. She had just been raped, she was dirty, used. She had nothing left, Morgan wasnt with her, her parents werent, she had just had her virginity stolen from her. She had imagined her first time being with Josh, romantic and passionate... special. But now he wouldnt even want to look at her... What was she going to do?  
  
6 Hours Later- The Docks  
  
"Morgan, Corinthos. Good to see you," Rivera said as he approached them, followed by just two guards and Emma and Morgan.  
"We put your shipment through, let us see our kids," Sonny demanded. They had all their men surrounding the area. Rivera didnt even know, once Emma and Morgan were in their arms, the guards would reveal themselves and they would bring the girls home, where they belonged.  
"You have 5 minutes," Rivera said as he signaled to his guards to let the girls go. They both flew into their father's arms.  
"Oh God," Jason whispered as he felt his daughter's arms wrap tightly around his middle.  
"Dad, p-please dont let them take us again, please t-t-take us h- home," Emma sobbed as she clung to her father, not ever wanting to let him go. She wanted him to hold her forever, for him to never let her go...  
"Shh. It's okay, you're safe. It's alright, NOW!" Jason yelled as he stepped in front of Emma and Sonny did the same. The guards then all cocked their guns, and Jason and Sonny pulled their own out.  
"Ooh, they have us surrounded boys, guess they win," Rivera said as he signaled for his men to lower their guns.  
"Leave Port Charles," Jason ordered, he wanted to get Emma out of here as fast as possible, he could feel her shaking behind him, so he put the hand that wasnt holding the gun behind him so she could hold it.  
"Gonna kill me if I dont Morgan?" Rivera asked, sounding extremely confident.  
"Will you take care of this Max?" Sonny asked as he and Jason turned back to their kids.  
"This isnt over Morgan," Rivera said, making Jason turn back around.  
"You better watch your back Rivera, touch my family again and you're dead," Jason yelled.  
"Dad," Emma said weakly as Jason turned around just in time to catch her as she fainted.  
"Sonny we gotta go," Jason said as he picked up his daughter and cradled her in his strong arms. He, Sonny and Morgan began to walk as quickly as they could to the limo, they had to get Emma to the hospital, fast...  
  
A/N: since im only 15 and i havent had sex yet, I hope that was an okay description of it. i really did try my best, sorry if it sucked! wow that was a lonnng chapter! hope you liked it! Britt 


	22. You Deserved This

Chapter 26- You Deserved This-  
  
"So they're examining her now?" Courtney Morgan asked as her brother and her niece entered her hospital room.  
"Yeah, Jason's out there waiting. She just collapsed into his arms," Sonny explained. Morgan remained quiet, she didnt want to admit it, but she knew that Alex had raped Emma. She could hear Emma crying in the room she was locked in. Morgan heard her muttering to herself. She just didnt know if it was her place to tell them...  
"I wanna see her," Courtney said as she tried to sit up but failed miserably due to the surgery she had that day.  
"Later," was all Sonny said as Carly entered the room as well.  
"That man will not stop pacing out there! He wont eat, or even sit down! He just kept telling me to go away like every other second!" Carly said as she shook her head.  
"Uncle Jason's just worried about her Mom, so am I," Morgan said as she left the room.  
"She'll be okay Court, it was probably just the stress and shock of the whole situation," Carly told her best friend, trying to make light out of what would become an extremely dark situation.  
  
"Mr. Morgan? You can see your daughter now," the doctor told him.  
"Is she all right?" Jason asked, scared to death that there was some complication with her heart...  
"She wants to be the one who tells you what happened. She's in room 48, right down that hallway and to your right," the doctor said as he walked away. Jason walked over to Emma's room and looked in through the window in the door. She was sitting on the bed, holding her legs tight to her chest, her eyes were closed. He wondered what was going on... he opened her door slowly and pulled up a chair and dragged it to her bedside.  
  
"Hey Dad," Emma said in a grim, bleak voice that was so unlike her own.  
"Emma, what's going on? What do you have to tell me? Are you okay?" Jason asked, scared to death that something had happened to her. She grabbed hold of his hand and avoided his eyes. She knew that what she was about to say was going to kill him, what she was about to say was going to confirm what she knew was the truth...  
"This isnt exactly easy for me to say Dad," Emma whispered as she began to cry.  
"You can tell me anything, you know that," Jason reasurred his daughter. But he didnt understand, maybe she was just scared and in shock.  
"I was in this room. It was cold and damp. Then I saw Alex, and he kept, he kept telling me, how-how he loved me, and..." Emma broke down. She couldnt do it, she wasnt going to be able to tell him. She couldnt say it out loud, let alone to her father...  
"Alex Lansing? Did he touch you?" Jason asked her as he tried to keep his anger level to a minimum. She merely nodded her head and fell into her father's chest, sobbing and shaking, she managed to choke out, "H- he r-r-raped-d m-me..."  
"Emma Im so sorry. Im sorry. He wont hurt you again, he wont. I promise okay? I promise," Jason said as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. Alex Lansing had raped his daughter, his only child. That kid was more than dead. Jason couldnt believe that his little girl had been raped. Raped. The word kept playing over and over in his head. He tried not to let his hatred for the Lansing kid consume him as he comforted his daughter. He tried to make his love for her the more powerful force, but all he could think about was how he was gonna kill Alex, and how he was going to tell Courtney...  
  
Josh watched the interaction between father and daughter as he too realized what Alex Lansing had done to Emma. He had raped her, and Jason wasnt going to go to jail for the kid's murder. Josh was going to get to Alex first, and kill him. Josh Rivera would be the one to murder Alexander Lansing...  
  
"Alcazar, Lansing, Morgan and Corinthos showed up. They moved the shipment through, and they have their daughter's back. Everything went just as planned. They think they won, but they dont know what's coming next..." Rivera explained as Lorenzo and Ric listened intently.  
"What exactly is our next move?" Ric asked.  
"We blow up our next shipment, but first, we make sure that the whole Corinthos/Morgan clan is on the docks," Rivera said, as the plan formed clearly in his mind.  
"Why would I purposely blow up my own shipment?" Lorenzo asked Rivera, wondering what the hell he was thinking.  
"Because when the shipment explodes, so does the family. Then all of a sudden, we are running Port Charles," Rivera laughed, thoroughly believing that his plan had no faults.  
"You want to slaughter the whole family?" Lorenzo asked him as if he was crazy.  
"No, see this is what I want to do. I want the wives and the daughters at the docks when all of a sudden, Jason and Sonny recieve a phone call saying that their families are in danger and that they better get down to the docks fast. They get down there, and as soon as they see their wives and their kids, KABOOM! We blow it up, not even giving them a chance to speak to them," Rivera chortled.  
"What if Sonny and Jason dont go in after them?" Lorenzo asked.  
"They pride themselves on being family men. Trust me, they are not going to just stand around and watch while their daughters are flying through the air," Rivera explained.  
"Did the two of you know that my son Josh is dating Morgan's daughter?" Rivera laughed at the look of pure shock and astonishment appeared on both men's faces.  
"Does her really like her or is he doing what Alex is, setting her up?" Ric asked.  
"He's in love with her," Rivera said, an evil smirk creeping across his face.  
  
Alex Lansing had thought long and hard about what he had done. He had just made love to Emma Morgan, but he tied her up and tortured her, so how was that considered making love? He thought, I raped her, that's what I did, and I enjoyed every second of it.  
He was home alone, his father at a meeting, his mother and brother at the park. He was pacing his room when he heard the door burst open.  
"Alex?" Josh yelled.  
"Upstairs," Alex yelled back, wondering why Josh was here. Josh took out his gun and ran up the stairs.  
"Dude, why do you have a gun?" Alex asked, confused. Then it hit him. Emma had told him about the sex, he was there to kill him.  
"You raped my girlfriend you son of a bitch!" Josh screamed, the anger building up inside of him.  
"What are you talking about?" Alex asked while backing up.  
"I know you did, I heard her crying. I heard her sobbing to her father that you raped her. Are you proud of yourself Lansing? Happy that you hurt her so badly that she can barely speak?" Josh hollered, as he fired a shot past Alex's head.  
"You know what? I admit itn Yeah, I raped her. We had sex, and it was good too. I bet you're here because you're jealous that I got to your own girlfriend before you did," Alex taunted him.  
"Im the one with the gun you idiot," Josh said rather calmly.  
"Kill me Josh! Do it! I have nothing to live for!" Alex yelled.  
"You deserve to die for what you did to her you bastard!" Josh screamed as he stepped forward, pushing Alex back against the wall as he took aim at his head...  
"Joshy Joshy Joshy... do you really want sweet, little, innocent Emma Morgan to think of you as she thinks of her father, like a killer?" Alex said.  
"It doesnt matter. I dont care if she hates me after this, at least I know that you wont be able to hurt her again!" Josh said as he slid the gun over to his temple.  
"You wont kill me," Alex said.  
"Wanna bet?" Josh asked, as if daring him to test him.  
"Absolutely," Alex spoke his last words as Josh fired a single shot into Alex's temple. Josh watched as Alex crumpled into a disgusting heap on the ground. He got what he deserved. He hurt Emma so Josh hurt him. He bent down and checked the rapist's pulse, dead. 


	23. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- Innocent Drug Lord  
  
"He was found dead Mrs. Lansing. Im sorry," a police officer informed Elizabeth.  
"No, no this isnt happening. My son isnt dead, no one shot him! Why are you doing this to me?" she cried. "Where's Ric? Where's my husband?"  
"Elizabeth sweetheart, im here, im right here," Ric said as he took his broken hearted wife into his ungrateful arms. Secretly he was glad that Alex was dead, he wasnt his real son anyways. He had no use for him anymore either. Alex had singlehandedly destroyed Jason Morgan's life.  
"Ric? Is it true? Is-is Alex really gone? Is he?" Liz cried into Ric's chest. He did feel bad for her. He truly loved her with everything he had, just not the son. The son that wasnt his.  
"Yeah it is. But its gonna be okay, we are gonna find out who did this, I promise and when we figure it out, the bastard's gonna pay," Ric said. But he already knew who had shot Alex. Josh Rivera had brought a pistol into his home and shot his "son" in the head. Ric had installed cameras in Alex's room. He had never trusted the kid, after all, biologically, he was Zander's...  
"Please Ric, please find out who did this. Im gonna strangle him myself!" Liz bawled as Trevor came running up to them.  
"Great," Ric said to himself. Because now, he had to explain to his real son that his big brother was dead.  
  
"Morgan its okay. You're home, you're safe now," Sonny said as he comforted his crying daughter.  
"T-that's not it," Morgan choked out.  
"What's going on?" Sonny asked as he began to worry even more than he already was. He pushed a piece of hair behind his daughter's ear. They had just gotten back from the hospital, Jason had told him that he would call them later...  
"It's Emma, I-I heard her crying to herself before they brought us to you and Uncle Jason. She- she was m-mumbling about how she was d-dirty and us-used. She was screaming at Alex when she dozed off, telling him to get off her, to leave her alone..." Morgan sobbed into her father's chest.  
"What?" Sonny said as he held his daughter close to him. Alex Lansing was dead. He had raped his niece, raped her. He wondered if Jason knew, and Courtney. They would be devastated. And Emma, he didnt even want to think about the pain that she was going through...  
  
"Jason, how is she?" Courtney asked as her husband entered her hospital room. Courtney could go home tomorrow.  
"Uh, she's sleeping right now. Courtney, there's something you need to know," Jason said as he walked over to her and sat on the side of her bed and took her hand. He didnt know how he was going to tell her this...  
"Is she okay? What happened? I want to see her," Courtney said as she reached for the blankets that were covering her, but Jason stopped her. He knew that he would have to come right out and say it or else he wouldnt be able to...  
"Alex Lansing raped her," Jason said as he looked down. He wouldnt be able to look into her eyes.  
"Wh-what?" Courtney asked, as if she thought Jason was playing some sick April Fools' Joke on her.  
"I cant say it again Courtney," Jason explained as tears filled his eyes. His tears finally spilled over when he looked up and saw his wife's silent tears streaming down her beautiful face.  
"Im gonna kill him Jason! I dont care what you say! That bastard is DEAD!" Courtney screamed as loud as she could before completely breaking down into Jason's arms.  
"Now now Mrs. Morgan, i've never know you to be the type to make death threats. ISnt it your husband's job to do that, a little out of character if you ask me..." Lorenzo Alcazar said as he entered her hospital room. Jason didnt look at Alcazar right away, he didnt want his enemy to see him crying, he had composed himself as he turned around.  
"Dont speak to her," Jason said in a voice that unmistakably held so much hatred, that you could feel the vibes throughout the room.  
"I'll speak to whomever I wish to speak to," Alcazar replied, as he watched Jason smoothing Courtney's hair, her head buried in his chest. She hadnt even acknowledged that he was there...  
"You kidnapped my daughter Alcazar, I dont think you want to be here right now," Jason said angrily.  
"I dont know what you're talking about Morgan," Alcazar said, trying to play innocent drug lord.  
"Listen to me," Jason yelled as he got off of the bed and slammed Lorenzo up against the wall, and held him in a choke hold. "I know that you kidnapped Emma and Morgan, they told me. You wanna know what else Morgan told me? She said that they would be treated with respect while they were being used as leverage!"  
"I treated them with the utmost respect. They were well fed, dont worry so much Morgan. They're back with you unharmed," Lorenzo said, wondering what the hell Jason was talking about.  
"Respect? Are you kidding me?" Jason screamed as he slammed Lorenzo's body up against the wall more and more with each word he spoke. He could hear his wife pleading with him to stop, but he ignored her. He wanted to kill Alcazar right then and there. "Do you know what Ric's kid did to my daughter? Do you Alcazar? He raped her. RAPED HER!!" Jason yelled as loud as he possibly could. "The bastard tied her hands to the bedpost, stuck tape over her mouth and RAPED HER!" Jason saw Lorenzo looking at him, awestruck.  
"I- Im sorry. I didnt know," Lorenzo managed to choke out.  
"Shut up!" Jason screamed. "You took my baby from me once sixteen years ago! I am not about to stand by and watch you hurt my daughter now!" Jason pulled out his gun, cocked it, and took aim at Alcazar's head. He knew he was in a hospital and he didnt care. He wanted the bastard dead...  
"JASON!" Courtney screamed as she staggered out of her hospital bed and limped as fast as she could over to him and stood between him and Alcazar...  
"Move Courtney," Jason said as he looked at her. He was pointing a gun at his own wife...  
"No," was all she said as she crossed her arms. He looked at the tears falling down her face and his own features softend a little.  
"Courtney you should leave. I can handle myself, and I dont want to see you hurt," Lorenzo said to her. She was saving his life, and she had no reason in the world to want to save him.  
"Shut up!" Courtney yelled as she turned around to face him. "Im not doing this for you. I would never lift a finger for you. Im not going to let my husband go to jail, especially for a bastard like you. You are the one who needs to get the hell out!"  
"Thank you Courtney," he said as he turned around and went to open the door, but Jason shoved past Courtney and grabbed Alcazar by the collar of his shirt.  
"Jason!" Courtney yelled as she tried to put herself in the middle again but she couldnt get there in time... BANG!!!!  
  
Spoilers  
  
Emma has some tough times ahead of her. Morgan tries to help Emma and someone else... Sonny and Jason are furious and no one likes when they're mad... Emma feels sick. Emma and Carly have a chat.  
  
A/N- if you want more detailed spoilers or dont want me to post spoilers, email me and tell me! I hope you liked the chapter! -Brittany 


	24. The Car Ride Home

Chapter 28- The Car Ride Home-  
  
BANG!!!  
"Jason?" Sonny yelled as he flung the door open to his sister's hospital room, causing the bang. He saw his little sister in tears, seperating her husband from his enemy.  
"Courtney, you need to leave the room. Now," Jason told her as he stared Alcazar down.  
"No, I think you are the one who needs to leave. You see this is my hospital room. I could always call a nurse and have them throw you out," Courtney said as she walked back over to her bed and got in.  
"This isnt over Alcazar," Jason warned. "I will kill you." Alcazar looked at Courtney, then left the room, in search of Ric.  
"What the hell just happened?" Sonny asked as he walked over to Jason.  
"I tried to kill Alcazar," Jason admitted.  
"Look, I know what happened. Morgan told me that she heard Emma crying in her sleep, talking about the uh, the," Sonny couldnt bring himself to say rape. It sounded even worse out loud.  
"I need to see her," Courtney said as she once again got out of her bed. This time she actually made it out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her. Jason had let her go because he knew that Emma needed her mother right now. And he needed to calm down, he never wanted Courtney to see him like that...  
"Im gonna kill them Sonny. Alex, Ric, Rivera, Alcazar. All of them," Jason said as he put his gun back in his jeans.  
"Do what you gotta do," Sonny said as he watched Jason exit the room. Sonny knew that Jason would go to any lengths to protect his wife and his daughter, he would do whatever was necessary...  
  
Jason walked down the hallway and past his daughter's room. He stopped and peered through the window in the door and glimpsed his wife holding their daughter. The both of them were crying, glad the other was alive. Seeing this just made Jason even more angry. He watched them for a little while longer before entering.  
"Hey," Courtney said as she let go of Emma and looked at Jason. Jason hadnt seen her like this since Emma's heart surgery 9 years ago. It was partly his fault, he hadnt even considered that she needed him, he just got up, ignored her protests, and almost murdered someone in front of her...  
"How are you feeling Em?" Jason asked as he made his way over to them.  
"Better I guess, now that everything is out in the open," Emma said as she looked down.  
"Me and Emma have some big plans dont we sweetheart?" Courtney said, trying to bring cheerfulness into the room, she failed miserably.  
"Yeah, Mom says that she wants to go on a vacation, you know, get away from Port Charles for a while..." Emma said, still not looking either of her parents in the eye.  
"No one is gonna hurt you anymore Emma, I promise," Jason said as he took his sobbing little girl into his arms. Courtney witnessed this and began to cry. Her husband was so mad that he had almost killed someone in a hospital, in front of her. Jason hated Lorenzo for kidnapping her 16 years ago, and because of him, she had miscarryed. Now he had a new reason to hate him, he had kidnapped their daugher, their only child... the man was as good as dead.  
"Dad?" Emma asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you take me and Mom home now? I just wanna sleep in my own bed," Emma asked as her wish was granted. Jason picked her up and cradled her in his strong arms. He walked out of the room, Courtney following him, as he beckoned for Max to walk behind Courtney. They were about to get to the limo when he realized that Emma had fallen asleep. Courtney had suggested that he lay her down on the other side of the car, but Jason wanted to hold her, to look at her. He wanted her to feel safe, and he knew that she felt safe in his arms, so that is where he kept her. 


	25. Dealing With It

Chapter 29- Dealing With It  
  
Emma had been in bed for the past week. She couldn't bring herself to get up, or to even look at herself in the mirror. She was dirty, used, disgusting. Her mother and father had tried to talk to her, but she always shot them down. Emma knew in her heart that they loved her, but she needed to be alone, for the time being.  
She missed Josh terribly. She knew that he was probably so worried about her, but he was waiting for her to come to him. She would call him later, to let him know that she was okay, if he still wanted her that is...  
  
"Jason, we need to tell her that the- the jerk, the jerk that hurt her is dead!" Courtney argued.  
"Not right now, she's got enough going on Courtney! God, she wont even come out of her room, or eat. I mean, she'll think that it was me who shot him," Jason said in kind of a half-yell. He didnt want her to know that Alex was dead yet.  
"Jason, I am her mother! You dont get to decide all the time what is best for her! I have a say in this too, and I say that I am going up there right now and im going to tell her that her rapist is dead!" Courtney said as she turned and stormed up the stairs. Jason sighed as he picked up his leather jacket and walked out of PH2, he had some things to discuss with someone.....  
  
Emma had taken the news rather well. Courtney thought that she would be in shock, or at least show some emotion to what she had just been informed of. But it seemed like she didnt care. Courtney had left her daughter's room after Emma had told her that she was tired. She was so worried about their daughter, and about her husband. Jason wasnt taking Emma's "hibernation" too well. She had tried to explain to him that she needed time. But Jason didnt seem to think so. He voiced his opinion to her one night while they were laying in bed. He had said that he thinks that she is hiding something, something she doesnt want us to know. Courtney had spent the night wondering what it could be. Maybe she thought that they thought she was dirty... she didnt know what was making Emma stay secluded in her room. Family is what she needs right now, she needs her mother and her father, together, in the same room, telling her they loved her. Courtney came to this conclusion and ran out the door, in search of Jason. But she knew exactly who her husband went to see... the one, the only, Ric Lansing.  
  
"Jason, how can I help you?" Ric asked as Jason pushed him back into his, Ric's, office and slammed the door behind him.  
"Your son raped my daughter Ric, you know this," Jason said as he advanced on him. "Im sick of it Ric. Im sick of letting your "family" hurt mine. Emma wont come out of her room, she wont eat. Ric, you did this to her. And now you have to die."  
"My son is dead Jason. You murdered him didnt you? You killed a boy, a boy who made a mistake. Did you know he loved her? He would have done anything for her. Died for her even. Did you even ask your precious Emma if the sex was consensual? No, no of course you didnt. Jason Morgan's daughter walks on water, she can do no harm. Sorry I must have forgot. You killed my son Jason, it should be me who kills you. So where'd ya dump his body Jase? Huh? The harbor, an alley?" Ric asked as he turned to walk around his desk and pulled out a videotape.  
"Dont, dont push me Ric! You know that your son raped my daughter! It wasnt consensual! Dont kid yourself, and do not, do NOT, speak my daughter's name ever again," Jason warned Ric as he pulled out his gun. Jason no longer cared if he went to jail. The satisfaction of killing the bastard who put his wife and daughter in pain would be worth going to jail. He turned as the door opened, he quickly dropped his gun to his side when he saw who entered...Courtney.  
"Oh come on Jason, not this again," Courtney whined as she walked over to his side and held her hand out for the gun. Jason looked at her questioningly. How did she know where he went? But that doesnt matter, she needs to leave. Ric needs to die once and for all.  
"Courtney why arent you home with Emma? Wh-what if she needs one of us?" Jason asked as he aimed his gun back at Ric, who was slowly making his way to the door. "Dont move."  
"Why arent you at home with her?" Courtney asked, completely ignoring Ric.  
"Because I have to take care of this bastard once and for all Courtney! Dont you want him dead?" Jason asked.  
"Of course I do! But Emma needs you! God Jason, I need you!" Courtney yelled.  
"Look, I just- I need to do this okay?" Jason pleaded. He looked into her eyes and silently begged her to go. Not that she believed she would. But to his surprise, she reached up, kissed him on the cheek, and turned to walk out of the office, closing the door softly behind her. Jason looked after his wife, bewildered.  
"Well, now that your lovely wife has so graciously left us, I have something to show you," Ric said as he walked over to the VCR and popped in the tape he was holding.  
"What is this Ric? I dont have time..."  
"Jason, i know that you didnt kill Alex. You see, I had cameras installed in his room when he was born. He's Zander's flesh and blood, so I didnt trust him. As you know, he was murdered in his room, shot in the temple to be exact," Ric explained as he pressed play.  
Jason watched the tape in awe. Josh was going against his father, to save his, Jason's, daughter.  
"Why are you showing me this Ric?" Jason asked after the tape stopped.  
"Because, I want you to know that Im thankful that your daughter's boyfriend killed him. I despised Alex. Im only keeping the investigation going because of Elizabeth," Ric said. "And honestly, I feel bad for you. How you must feel having your daughter think of you as a killer..."  
Jason knew what Ric was saying was far from the truth, but nevertheless, he turned and ran out the door, hoping to catch his wife before she got home.  
  
"Aunt Carly? Are you here?" Emma asked as she walked into PH4. Her parents were out, doing God knows what, and she knew her uncle was working, and that Morgan was at school. She had been excused from school for the week.  
"Hey sweetheart," Carly said as she came down the stairs and embraced her niece. "Where's your Dad? I havent seen him all day."  
"Out," was all Emma said.  
"I see, well is there anything you need?" Carly asked, not sure if she wanted to talk about the rape yet.  
"I need your help," Emma said as tears began to slide down her cheeks.  
"What's going on honey?" Carly asked as she took Emma's hand and sat them down on the couch. Carly felt for her best friend's daughter. She knew what it felt like to think you were dirty....  
"You thought Ric raped you right?" Emma asked.  
"Right," Carly replied.  
"You, you were pregnant?"  
"With Morgan yes," Carly explained, wondering what her being pregnant had to do with this....  
"Im late," Emma cried into her aunt's chest. Carly held her tight, and rocked her back and forth.  
"Did you tell Courtney or Jason?" Carly asked, trying to be as gentle as possible, but there were questions that needed to be answered.  
"How can I Aunt Carly?" Emma sobbed, how was she supposed to tell her parents that she was pregnant, with a child she concieved because she was raped?  
"They love you more than anything. They wont disown you, or hate you or think that you're dirty. They'll help you," Carly said, trying to offer some comfort.  
"Could you imagine the look on my Dad's face?" Emma bawled.  
"Alright, so you're late. Any morning sickness, dizzy spells, nausia?" Carly asked, they needed to be sure before jumping to conclusions.  
"All of the above," Emma told her aunt. Her thoughts went back to Josh... he would leave her for sure.  
"Oh," Carly sighed. Her niece was pregnant...she was barely 15.  
"Please dont tell Mom and Dad, please," Emma begged. Carly promised she wouldnt tell, that she would let Emma do it.  
"Come on, we're going to GH," Carly said as she took her niece's trembling hand and led her out the door, both of them praying to God that she wasnt pregnant.  
  
"Courtney are you here?" Jason yelled as he walked into PH2.  
"In the kitchen," Courtney yelled back, as her voice broke. Jason could hear the pain in her tone and he immediately knew that she was crying. He walked over to her and looked her in the eyes.  
"You okay?" Jason asked as he wrapped his arms around her, she was shaking.  
"N-no," Courtney choked out.  
"What's going on?" Jason asked, beginning to get nervous.  
"I miss her Jason. She's not the same bright, sparkling, glamorous little girl anymore," Courtney cried.  
"How could she be the same? She just went through something that no one should ever have to experience. Remember the miscarriage? Well, I guess it must be something like that for her. It took you some time to get past it, it took me some time to get past it, but we did. And look what we have now, 17 years of happily married life, and a beautiful daughter, who will get past this. And she'll come out the other side, stronger than she was when she went in," Jason said as he rested his head on top of his wife's. She was still shaking and sobbing.  
"She's not in her bed," Courtney said as she turned around and began to dry the dishes.  
"Where is she?" Jason asked as he turned her back around. "And stop cleaning everything."  
"I dont know," Courtney bawled again. Jason took her into his arms and rocked his wife back and forth. She probably went to go and visit Morgan or something... a walk maybe....  
  
"Miss Morgan? I have the results of your pregnancy test," Dr. Meadows said as she walked in, holding a folder.  
"Am I pregnant Dr. Meadows?" Emma asked, scared to death of what was going to confirm what she already knew in her heart was true. She was thankful that her aunt was there to hold her hand....  
"Miss Morgan you are...." 


	26. Coming to Terms

A/N sorry everyone! this is going to be a really short chapter... :( i have to go to a Sea Dogs game. my bro is making me... (not that I'd be complaining if they had sent Nomar to Double A rather than Pawtucket! lol. im a huge Sox fan!) lol, well here it is! i hope you all enjoy!  
  
Chapter 26 Coming to Terms  
  
"...Pregnant," Dr. Meadows said as gently as she could. Emma looked down at her aunt's hand that was grasping hers so tightly. There was no point in crying, it was useless. She had a baby growing inside of her, a baby. She couldnt exactly comprehend what was happening. She heard Dr. Meadows talking about prenatal vitamins and pamphlets, but it was in one ear and out the other. 20 minutes later, Carly and Emma were on their way home, ladened down with vitamins and books and other things that Emma would need.  
"Emma, sweetheart, you have to tell your mom and dad," Carly said as she kept her eyes on the road.  
"Dont you think I know that?" Emma surprised herself as she yelled. But she quickly recovered. "Im sorry, you didnt deserve that. Thank you so much for helping me today."  
"You're my family. I'll do whatever I can for you," Carly stated simply as she took a hand off the wheel and placed it on her niece's leg.  
"Promise not to tell mom and dad. Let me do it," Emma asked, trying to figure out how she was supposed to tell the people who gave her life, that she was about to give life to a child of her own. She knew they would be devastated.  
"I promise babe," Carly said, her hand remaining on Emma's leg. Emma nodded and stared out the window, life had been so simple just a few weeks ago.... 


	27. Home Is Where The Heart Is

AN hey i know its been forever but imm baaack!!! heres the next chapter of Our Miracle!!!

"Emma honey. Will you please come down for dinner?" Courtney asked her daughter after she had knocked and opened up her door.

"Im not that hungry, I think I'll skip it," Emma gave me her usual answer. Over the past week Emma hadnt been eating anything at all. She had asked for some water occasionally but that was it.

"You have school tomorrow," Courtney said, changing the subject.

Emma started crying.

"Mom, I cant hide this from you anymore!! Can I talk to you and Dad downstairs for a minute? Please?" Emma asked her mother, she didnt know how to tell them but she knew she had to soon. She definetely couldnt avoid this forever...

"Of course baby, come on," Courtney said as she led her distraught daughter out of her room and down the stairs.

Downstairs on the couch  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is going to be hard for you to h-hear. I wish I wasnt in the situation that I am but, theres no changing the state im in. As much- as much as I dont want this to be true it is..." Emma began to say, but she choked up and put her head in her hands and cried. Jason and Courtney looked at eachother and Jason moved away from his wife to sit next to his daughter.

"Emma you can tell us anything. Nothing you say will alter the fact that you are our only child and we love you no matter what. Nothing could possibly change the way we look at you or feel about you. Nothing in the world could change that," Jason told her as he put his arm around her and held her close.

"I-I God!! Im pregnant!" Emma yelled as she buried her face in her fathers shirt and mumbled, "Please Daddy. I didnt mean it. Please dont hate me!"

Jason looked at Courtney in shock. His baby. His only daughter was going to be a mother. He let a tear slip down his cheek before he said,

"I love you Emma, more than anything, we'll get through this. Just like we get through everything else," Jason said as he placed a kiss on her head and let her get up.

"I uh- I need some time to think about this," Emma said as she made her way up the stairs and to her room.

"Pregnant?" Courtney choked out. Courtney couldnt believe that her fifteen year old was having a baby because she was raped. Pregnant with Ric Lansing's grandson. Nothing made sense anymore.

She felt Jason come over and felt herself being pulled up by the arm. He held her close and whispered into her hair that he had to go out and think for a while. Courtney just merely nodded her head yes before she left a note for Emma telling her that she went out as well. She just needed to make sure that Emma would be protected.

Jason Morgan found himself on the docks. Not exactly surprised at the fact that he ended up there. It was a great place to clear your mind. He was worried now that the reality of the situation had set in. Emma was pregnant with a child that came from her being raped...so that would make the child a Lansing... which could mean that Ric would go after Emma to make sure that he got his grandchild, he might even go as far as to do what he did to Carly to Emma. But there was no way that he would let that happen. No way in hell.

Courtney had gone everywhere except home. It had been hours since she'd left, but she could care less. She needed to get away from her life, even if it was just for a little while. She was now at the park, sitting in the gazebo. Alone. She had thought about Emma and Jason and how this would affect their family the whole time she had been gone. She knew that this had hit Jason harder than it hit her. Jason worshipped the ground Emma walked on, Courtney knew that he was going to make sure she was safe from Ric, and anyone else who was a threat. Courtney had tried to picture her daughter pregnant just then and tears sprung to her eyes and threatened to spill. Emma was fifteen and now her life was complicated by the fact that she would have a baby to take care of for the rest of her life... she wasnt ready. It was as simple as that. She had to go home now. That she could not avoid. Home really was where her heart is.


	28. Mistake

Courtney had found Emma in her room late that night when she got home. It was already 1 A.M.

Courtney was ashamed that she was home so late. So when she snuck into her bedroom later on after watching her daughter sleep for a while, she was surprised when she saw that Jason was sitting up.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now," Courtney said to her husband.

"I wanted to make sure that you got home alright," Jason replied, making room on the bed for Courtney. She walked over and sat down. Jason pushed a piece of stray hair off of her face.

"I did a lot of thinking," Jason said to Courtney as they laid back together on the bed, her in his arms.

"So did I," Courtney replied. "But Jason Im tired. Can we talk in the morning?"

She yawned.

"Yeah, of course," Jason said as he kissed her goodnight and turned off the light.

"Emma?" Morgan called as she walked into PH2 the next morning.

"Morgan?" Jason walked into the living room where he was greeted by his niece.

"Uncle Jason? Whats going on? Mom and Dad are all depressed and I havent seen Emma in weeks! There is something else going on here. And I demand to know what it is!" Jason smiled on the inside. Morgan was definetley Carly's daughter.

"Emma's pregnant," Jason told Morgan, who dropped to the floor, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my God," Morgan repeated over and over. Jason bent down and helped her over to the couch. "Im so sorry Uncle Jason. Im so sorry that this happened. What is she going to do?"

"I dont think she knows, Morgan. But she wont have an abortion thats for sure. Courtney would never let her, and neither would I. She was obviously given this baby for a reason, she has to figure out what that is," Jason told his sobbing niece.

"I cant believe it. You cant send her back to PCHS. Shed be humiliated," Morgan said.

"We know that. Courtney and Sonny are going to homeschool her."

"Right. Okay. Where is she? Can I talk to her?" Morgan asked as she looked up at Jason with her big brown eyes...

"She and Courtney went out for lunch, they're at Kelly's. You might be able to catch them if you hurry. Just make sure to bring Max or Marco," Jason said after Morgan because she was already out the door.

"Emma you have to eat something," Courtney told her daughter at their table at Kelly's.

"Mom dont make this a big deal. Im not hungry," Emma said fiercely.

"Its not all about you any more. Its about the fact that there is a baby inside of you whether you like it or not!" Courtney said harsher than she meant to.

"Dont you think I know that?!" Emma yelled, causing some people to look over and shake their heads. Loud enough so that Mike came over...

"What are my two favorite girls yelling about?" Mike asked jovially.

"Uh... nothing Grampa, just the usual," Emma told her grandfather as she looked down at the table. Mike didnt know about the pregnancy....

"Emma, he's gonna find out..." Courtney was cut off by Mike.

"Find out what?" Mike asked, concern washing over him.

"I- God Im pregnant! Did everyone in here hear that? My name is Emma Caroline Morgan and I am PREGNANT! I didnt ask for this baby, I was RAPED! There you go Mom, now everyone knows!" Emma yelled as she threw down the napkin that was on her lap and stormed out, passing Morgan who was on her way in.

Emma had made a mistake. She yelled that out for everyone in the diner to hear. Everyone including Ric Lansing.


	29. Broken

"She's pregnant." Ric Lansing told Lorenzo Alcazar and Antonio Rivera.

"Even better, now Emma Morgan is even more vulnerable than she was before," Rivera laughed.

"This is a bad idea, we should have quit while we were ahead. We're in too deep now, there's no backing out and what if Sonny and Jason catch on?? Huh?? What then masterminds??" Ric yelled.

"This plan has been carefully devised. The only way it would fail is if you rat us out. And you're not going to do that Lansing, you're just not," Lorenzo threatened.

Jason wasn't sure what to do with himself. How was he supposed to tell his daughter that everything was going to be okay? How could he give her stability when he wasn't sure he could find it himself? He tried as hard as he could to picture Emma pregnant, he couldn't. She was too young. This shouldn't be happening to her. She deserved none of this. None at all...

_I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away._

Emma paced her room waiting for Josh to arrive. She hadn't seen him in such a long time. Emma prayed that he wouldn't hate her, that he would accept her. Emma knew that Josh was aware of the pregnancy. She knew he would be there for her, but she didn't want him to look at her differently. But once the baby grew inside of her.... He would have to look at her different. Josh might have to tie her shoes for her or make sure she took her prenatal vitamins if she forgot. Maybe he wouldn't do that. Maybe he said he would meet Emma at her house because he wanted to end it. Yeah, he wanted to end it. Who would want to be with a fifteen year old who was going to have a baby? No one. _Knock. Knock._

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

Courtney broke down. She had been doing a lot of that lately. No one knew about it, just her. She would cry and wail, screaming to no one that it wasn't fair. Nothing was fair anymore. Emma. Pregnant. Raped. How was that fair? It was the life they live in. That was the problem. Courtney couldn't imagine leaving her husband. Why would she? They had a daughter. Courtney loved Jason. With all of her heart. This just wasn't fair to their daughter. A pregnancy is a hard thing to go through. Courtney couldn't even begin to imagine being Emma. And while thinking of all the pain her baby was going through, Courtney fell to the ground, wherever she was, she didn't know anymore. She just walked to where her feet took her. Her hands were swarming her face, her tears soaking face, smearing her makeup. She felt a hand on her shoulder. And she knew. Jason.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome._

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

Morgan didn't know how to help her friend, emotionally. But she knew that she could destroy the man who did this to her, even though he was already dead. Morgan would save Emma, she would be the one to protect her. She would get back at Alex, through Ric and Liz. This is what needed to be done, broken heart for broken heart. It was a perfect trade off in her mind. Morgan Corinthos would save Emma Morgan by avenging her. And she knew exactly how to go about doing that. She picked up her purse and took out her car keys, and exited the penthouse. This ended tonight.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore._

"Josh," Emma said as he entered her room and enveloped her in a breath taking hug. Emma felt tears come to her eyes and spill over as she clung to him. Josh was so glad that Emma was here with him. He loved her. No matter what. He would help her through this. She needed him and he would be there for her.

"Its okay, Em. Everything's gonna be okay. I'm here. And im not going anywhere," Josh whispered into her hair.

Emma merely choked out a "thanks" and continued to cry on her loving boyfriend's shoulder. She didn't even need to ask if he was going to leave her. She knew now, he would help her. Even if it meant defying his father. Josh Rivera would protect her and love her, and her baby. Emma knew it in her heart.

_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again._

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away._

"Courtney," Jason said as he knelt down next to his sobbing wife. He took her into his arms and rocked her back and forth. She was a wreck. Jason hadn't seen her like this since Emma had her surgery almost ten years ago. He couldn't blame her. He wanted to do exactly what she was doing. He wanted to let his tears fall and he wanted to scream at the world, at God, and Ric, at Alex, but most of all, he wanted to scream at himself.

"I hate this!!!" Courtney yelled. And she continued to cry. Jason finally let his own tears fall as he held his wife on the ground. She had come to the spot where Jason took her when she miscarried. This was their place. All their emotions were here. Hopefully, they could learn to keep them there, and not take them home with them.

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight._

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

Morgan slammed her car door shut and jogged to the empty warehouse that she and Emma were kept in. Her father and her uncle would find out about this. But she didn't care. They would understand, she was doing this for Emma.

"Hey!" she yelled into the room. She saw three men emerge. Three men she knew all too well.

"Miss Corinthos, you shouldn't be here," Ric said. Morgan scoffed.

"Your son. Your sick, twisted, evil son raped my best friend, Mr. Lansing. You know this. She's pregnant now!! You are going to have a grandchild! Congrats Ric! You really know how to raise um!" Morgan half-yelled.

"Morgan, you need to leave before you get yourself into trouble," Ric replied, his cheeks flushing red with anger.

"I'm not going anywhere. All three of you did this to her as well. I'm not leaving till you all pay for it. Every last one of you." Morgan stated rather calmly.

"I'm calling Sonny," Lorenzo said, as he took out his cell phone and flipped it open.

"Put it down," Morgan said as she took out her father's gun and aimed it straight at Alcazar.

"Stop playing games with me. Just do yourself a favor and put the gun down," Lorenzo said as he dialed.

"Who's playing games?" Morgan asked, she then shot at all three of the men. Bang. Bang. Bang.

"No one messes with my family," Morgan said to the fallen men, and she ran out.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open._

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough._

"Josh was here," Emma said as she walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

"Oh, how'd it go?" Courtney asked. She had tried to keep the conversation light.

"He loves me," Emma replied. Jason looked at her, sighed, and left the penthouse.

"He needs some time to deal with this honey," Courtney said, trying to cover for Jason. Courtney knew that Jason now hated the idea of his daughter with any boy.

"Yeah, well so do I." Emma said as she too walked out of the penthouse, leaving Courtney alone once again, wondering how her family had fallen apart so fast. She began to cry. She felt helpless, like there was nothing she could do anymore. Like things would never get better.

_Cause I'm broken when im lonesome._

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

Song Credit: Seether f. Amy Lee "Broken"

A/N: this was a really hard chapter for me to write. So reviews are greatly appreciated!!


	30. She'll Hear You

A/N: hey guys!! Thanks Ashton and Angle for always being my faithful reviewers!! You guys rock! If I could get some more reviews that would be awesome! I'm not sure how much longer you guys want me to continue this story, or if you even like it. Just let me know if you want me to keep going! Thanks! xXoO. God Bless. September the Eleventh. Take some time to remember our fallen heroes.

There's gonna be no dialogue in this chapter. Here's another emotional one, or at least that's what im shooting for. Let me knowâ.

The police had already come to the door, looking for Sonny and Jason, claiming they had been involved in the shooting of Ric and Alcazar, and the murder of Rivera. Yes, that's right. Murder. Jason was the prime suspect; Sonny was only at the PCPD for conspiracy. Jason had every reason to want the man dead. Rivera had kidnapped his daughter. His son was in love with his daughterâ Jason had motive, and that was what the PCPD was going to go with. Ric and Alcazar had yet to make a statement, considering they were fighting for their miserable lives. Courtney couldn't contain herself. She was a complete mess. Worried for her family. They were getting so far apart. All she felt was the distance between them, all she felt was the anger. That would change, she would change it.

_The years flash by, today melts to yesterday's memories._

_Time's holding us tight._

_I'm looking back to remember the days we said we'd never say goodbye._

Morgan needed to confess. Her father and her uncle had just been arrested, for a crime she herself committed. She had every intention of murdering every single slime ball in that building. She managed to get one. One. Such a lonely number. All by itself. How Emma was feeling. Alone. Nasty word that it is. Morgan didn't care if she went to jail. Emma needs Jason. Emma needs her Dad. Morgan wasn't going to take him away from her. Since her mom was at the PCPD, no one was in the house. She grabbed her sweater from her closet and her car keys and left for the PCPD. She did what she had to, to save her cousin. They would all understand. If they didn't, too bad. Their problem. Morgan would go to jail if she had to. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing except saving her family. That was the one thing she was good at.

_And now you're gone, my hands melt to yesterday's melodies._

_Time's pushing along._

_Still looking back to remember the days we said we'd never say goodbye._

The police department was Jason's least favorite place in the world. He was wishing for his wife. He wanted Courtney. He didn't know why. Normally he didn't want her at the PCPD ever, but this was different. He didn't do this. She had to know that. He needed to tell her. When the hell would he get his phone call? Stupid cops. Jason had to wonder who had shot Ric and Lorenzo and killed Rivera. He loved whoever it was for eliminating Rivera; he just wished death upon the other two as well. It looked like he was going down though. He had motive, no one could deny that. He also had a track record twenty miles long. He would be convicted if this went to trial. He had no alibis. There was no way he would let Courtney vouch for him again. No way. Speaking of Courtney, he missed her. They had grown apart ever since Emma's secret came out. Weren't they supposed to be close at a time like this? She was supposed to cry on his shoulder, he was supposed to say that everything would be okay. But nothing was ever normal with them. And he liked it that way. He loved his wife and his daughter with everything he had in him. His whole heart belonged to his family. Every part of it. He couldn't, wouldn't live without his girls. And the whole world knew it. He was sitting in the interrogation room when he saw his beautiful wife open the door, tears streaming down her face. Jason's heart broke.

_Sometimes I feel like we've been running too far from the truth._

_You know I'm tired of hearing 'another day another time'._

_All this senseless waiting won't fill these dark empty rooms._

_Why won't you come home?_

Emma watched as Morgan sped past her out of the parking lot. Obviously she hadn't seen her walking home. Whatever. Morgan probably had better things to do. Emma felt so weak and tired. She needed to eat, she knew that. The baby needed her. She knew that too. Her father had been unfair today. She wasn't a baby anymore, for God sakes she was _having_ a baby! He needs to get over the fact that Josh loves her. She would talk to him later. He would understand. The little voice in the back of her head was laughing at her_yeah right Em, you just think that Jason is gonna let any guy anywhere near you. You just keep on thinking that honey. See how far that gets ya. _ She wanted her head to shut up and leave her alone. As she walked out of the elevator, Max informed her to drive to the police station, her parents were there. She wondered why; as she took off in her car, the direction that Morgan had headed only a few minutes before.

_I wish, I feel, I can't believe I've seen these nights._

_Pass by, those hands, what happened to those eyes, my_

_Eyes seduced by that smile that crumbles away, washes_

_Away those tears, let tears roll by. She'll hear you._

_Cry, yeah she'll hear you._

Courtney sat down in the chair across from Jason, willing him to be the first to speak. Willing him to do something. From across the table, he sensed her pain. He felt it in himself. He tried to look into her eyes, she averted the gaze. He reached across the cold, metal table and took her hand. He gave it a squeeze, and she knew, by the look in his eyes, the fear in them, that he didn't do this. He was wrongly convicted. She began to cry, heart-wrenching sobs, causing Jason to find tears in his own. He got up and walked over to his wife, the love of his life, his soul mate, and he lifted her up so she was standing, facing him, and he pulled her into his warm embrace. Courtney felt safe in his arms, like nothing bad could happen, he wouldn't let it. Even though something bad was happening, everything happening was bad. Except for this. Except for the fact that he loved her. So much. And she loved him, and they loved their daughter. Jason kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. She soaked his shirt with her warm tears. He lifted her head with his thumb, and wiped her tears away. She put on a weak smile, mostly for him, and he knew it. He knew it all, everything about her, he knew. She loved him, he knew that too. And then he kissed her, and for a little while the world went away. Just for a little while.

_Sometimes I feel_

_You know I hate to say it, but since you've gone I know that,_

_Even though I'm feelin low, I guess I'm feelin free._

_We can live our own existence cause I know these_

_Dreams will bring you back to me._

Emma arrived just in time to see Morgan, her best friend, her cousin, in handcuffs. She was about to protest when her father emerged out of the interrogation room, yelling that his niece be released right now. That it was him. He was the one who killed Antonio Rivera; he was the one who shot Ric and Lorenzo. Her uncle was speechless as he watched his daughter Morgan and his best friend fight over who killed who. The cop led both of them back into the interrogation room. Emma saw her mother and her aunt watching in silence, neither of them looked like they were all there. Those normally independent and emotional women, were completely silent, and it scared Emma to death. Without anyone telling her, Morgan told her with her eyes. She had killed Josh's father, she had shot the other two. And she meant to do it. Morgan did this for her. Her cousin killed to protect her. And Emma cried. Cried for her father, for Josh, for Morgan, for her mother and her aunt. She couldn't control the tears, she tried to stop but couldn't. they just kept on coming, rolling rapidly down her face and onto the floor. She felt the overprotective arms that she was so used to wrap her up and hold her tight. She couldn't feel her body. The reason her father, her uncle and her cousin were in here was because of her. And she hated it. Her Dad lifted her head up and stared into her eyes, and he pushed her hair back and wiped away her tears. She loved her dad, God she loved him so much, she told him that before she fainted.

_I'm dreaming a world with you, I wish the night was longer._

_I'm chasing the way we were. I wish that I could catch us._

_I'm feeling your hand in mine. I wish I'd held it closer._

_I know that she soon will find, I know that she can hear me say,_

_She'll hear you._

_These dreams will bring you back to me._

**Song Credit: Ben Jelen "She'll Hear You"**

**Thanks for reading guys!! Reviews of all kinds are welcomed!! And appreciated!**


	31. Dare You To Move

**Jason couldn't believe that he had to stay at the PCPD while his daughter was rushed to the ER. He knew that the cops hated him, but to not let him be with his child when she was sick? When she was pregnant? Jason knew that it was wrong and he detested the police for it. Courtney had gone with Emma to the hospital, she promised to come back and give Jason an update as soon as she got one. Jason was speculating on what was wrong with his daughter when his niece walked into the room, pale faced and crying. She looked so much like Carly at that moment. Jason was going to talk to her, but first she needed him to hold her. She needed someone to tell her that everything would be okay. He promised his niece as he wrapped his arms around her that everything would be okay. Jason had never lied to her before.**

_**Welcome to the planet.**_

_**Welcome to existence.**_

_**Everyone's here.**_

**Things were surreal to Courtney Morgan as she watched the doctors take away her unconscious child. Her unconscious pregnant child. Courtney was scared for Emma because as much as she didn't want Emma to be a mother right now, she didn't want her to lose her baby. Even though Emma wasn't thinking about having children when she got pregnant, she knew that losing a child wouldn't come as a relief to her daughter. It would come as a devastating blow to the heart, just as it had done to Courtney so many years ago.**

_**Everybody's watching you now.**_

_**Everybody waits for you now.**_

_**What happens next?**_

**Emma didn't know where she was. She saw her father and her mother holding each other, crying. She saw her uncle and her aunt and her best friend, crying together. Where was she? She didn't understand. All of a sudden she felt a jerk and saw her father alone in the hospital chapel. She walked up to him and touched his shoulder, but her hand went right through him. He was praying. Praying for her! "Please God; I know that I haven't been one to ask you for things or to go to church. I've sinned so many times. But Emma hasn't. She is the best thing that's ever happened to me. She changed my life, and I don't know how to live without her. Just please, get my daughter through this. Please. She needs to live. My wife, Courtney, she has already had to suffer the loss of a child. I don't want her to have to go through that again with our only daughter. Just, okay I'll make a deal with you, if you get my baby through this, I'll leave the mob. It'll be over, no more violence, no more putting my family in danger. It's done. Just please, it's not my daughter's time to go. I need her. Please don't take her from me." And Jason sobbed. Emma wanted so badly to say that she was there, she was still okay. She loved him, but she felt herself being jerked in another direction. This time, she saw her mother. And it was anything but pretty.**

_**I dare you to move.**_

_**I dare you to move.**_

_**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor.**_

**Sonny was wringing his hands together. His daughter? Shoot three men? He honestly would never have believed she was capable of that. But the scared look in her eyes made him realize otherwise. Morgan had killed a man and shot two others to protect her cousin. He had to admire her bravery and loyalty, but now she had confessed. Jason would try to protect his niece, but there was only so much he could do without incriminating himself in the process. Jason had only admitted to killing Rivera and shooting the other two scumbags after Morgan had burst into the PCPD yelling that she did it. Jason would do anything to protect his family. Sonny knew that, but in order to really save his daughter, he needed to find someone else, with blonde hair and blue eyes, someone who looked like Morgan. And he needed Ric and Lorenzo to die. **

_**I dare you to move.**_

_**Like today never happened.**_

_**Today never happened before.**_

**Jason held Morgan as sobs racked her body. He rubbed her back and tried everything he could think of to calm her down. Nothing worked. He told her that she wasn't going to jail; he and Sonny wouldn't let her. She said she deserved to go to jail. She killed a man in cold blood. Jason said she did it to protect Emma. Morgan just nodded. Jason never loved Morgan as much as he did at that particular moment. He wanted word on his own daughter though. She had collapsed right into his arms after telling him she loved him. **

_**Welcome to the fallout.**_

_**Welcome to existence.**_

_**The tension is here.**_

**Courtney ran up to Monica as she and Alan came out of one of the curtained of fed rooms. Emma was okay. Courtney had never been happier in her life. The baby was okay. Another sigh of relief elicited from Courtney. She wanted to see her daughter, but first she had to go and tell her husband the good news. That their baby had pulled through once again.**

_**The tension is here.**_

_**Between who you are and who you could be.**_

_**Between how it is and how it should be, yeah.**_

**Emma ran over to where her mother was throwing things. They were at home. Emma watched as her mother downed a whole bottle of pills with some vodka. She cringed. Her mother wasn't a drunk! But she was acting like this because of her. It was hers, Emma's fault that her mother was in this state. If she had just been stronger... just then her father walked in. He took his wife into his arms and held her as she clung to him with every ounce of strength that she had. Emma witnessed this with tears falling down her face. She couldn't stand to see her parents in such pain, over her especially. She had to fight, she would beat this. Her eyes opened. Emma was in the hospital, connected to monitors and she saw her father. He was sitting on a chair next to her and holding her hand. Her mom was sleeping in a chair next to the door, mouth wide open. Emma had to stifle a laugh. She didn't want to wake up her mom. So she squeezed her father's hand. And then something else popped into her mind as her dad kissed her on the head. What had happened? Was her baby alright?**

_**I dare you to move. **_

_**I dare you to move.**_

_**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor.**_

**Sonny went and found his daughter in the interrogation room that Jason had previously occupied before Emma had flat lined. Courtney had gotten a call on her cell phone saying that Emma's heart stopped, and there was no stopping Jason from leaving the PCPD. Morgan was crying. Sonny walked over to her and picked her up and sat her on his lap. He wanted her to understand that he loved her no matter what. That what she did didn't change anything. She was his baby that was what mattered. He would do anything to get her out of this. Anything. **

_**Maybe redemption has stories to tell.**_

_**Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell.**_

_**Where can you run to escape from yourself?**_

_**Where you gonna go? **_

_**Salvation is here.**_

**Jason felt the tug on his hand. His eyes shot open and he saw his daughter, smiling at him. It registered to him as one of the best moments in his life. He took her hand and kissed it, he whispered "I love you," and she gently closed her eyes again. She needed to rest. He knew that. Jason looked over at his wife. She had been a wreck. That didn't even describe it. He never wanted her to hurt like that again. Jason would make sure that no one, ever, got near the ones he loved again. Emma and Courtney topped that list. Anyone touched them, they were through. Jason was on a mission to get revenge. Starting with Alcazar and Ric. But that would wait till tomorrow. His little girl needed him right now. His wife needed him. Jason thanked God for the two of them as he walked over to Courtney and picked her up. She needed to go home and sleep in her own bed. Jason could tell she had lost weight and it scared him when he noticed how much. She wasn't eating. He kissed Courtney on the forehead as he carried her out of their daughter's hospital room and told her how much he loved her, and always would.**

_**I dare you to move. **_

_**I dare you to move.**_

**Song credit: Switchfoot. I dare you to move.**


	32. Worried About You

**A/N Just to clear up any confusion, in the last chapter, Emma was between death and being alive. She was seeing Jason and Courtney, but couldn't talk to them... it wasn't her time to go so, she fought for her life. She lived. So did the baby. Courtney is losing weight... just to let you know.**

**"Jason? Where's Emma? Why aren't we at the hospital with her?" Courtney said as she shot up from their bed and eyed Jason as he walked over and sat down next to his wife.**

**"She woke up Courtney, she's okay," Jason smiled as he hugged his soul mate. He felt her exhale and remembered that he had to ask her something. "Are you hungry?" **

**"Not really, I'm too worried about you and Emma. Oh! How's her baby?" Courtney exclaimed, panic over coming her again.**

**"The baby's fine. Emma was sleeping when I left. I picked you up and brought you home. You were exhauseted. Look, you need to eat something," Jason insisted as he got up and motioned for Courtney to follow him downstairs. She got off the bed and walked in front of Jason, down the stairs and into the living room.**

**"I'm going to the hospital," Courtney said as she opened the closet door to get her jacket. She felt her husband's hand on her shoulder, and turned to face him.**

**"Could you just eat something with me please, before you go. I'm really not in to the food they have at the PCPD," Jason said as he tried to make light of the serious conversation. He ran his hand through her soft, blonde hair and watched her smile.**

**"When I get back, I promise I'll make dinner for you okay?" The smile fell off Jason's face. **

**"I told Mac that I would be back to the PCPD before 10. Will we be back by then?" Jason asked.**

**"Are you coming with me?" Courtney asked her husband. She didn't know why he was so insistent on her eating...**

**"Of course I'm coming with you! I'm going back to jail tonight! I need to see Emma as much as you do!" Jason said as he turned towards the desk and started shuffling papers around. He was scared for his wife. If she kept going on without eating she would faint or pass out, or maybe something worse. And to make matters worse, Emma was sick and he had to go to jail until his bail hearing in the morning.**

**Courtney was shocked by the sudden change in her husband's mood. She didn't know what was going on with him, besides the obvious. Jason had a ton to worry about, he had a ton to lose, but to yell at_ her_ of all people? Something else was going on with him.**

**"What's going on? Jason? Don't shut me out!" Courtney said, raising her voice at the silence she got for an answer. "You know what? Sometimes you're impossible! I understand that you're worried and scared. Do you think that I'm not? I- I just don't know how to get through to you right now!" Courtney yelled to Jason's back, because he still wasn't facing her. "Fine, I'll be sure to tell our daughter that you couldn't make it because you got into a fight with me! Get over yourself Jason Morgan!" Courtney choked out as she found tears swelling in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Jason turned to face her at that last statement, he saw her tears. How could he have done that to her? She was going through so much, and he, her own husband, wouldn't talk to her? He was disgusted with himself.**

**"Look, hey, don't cry okay? I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. About Emma, and about Morgan and this whole jail thing. Please don't cry baby, I'm sorry," Jason said as he took Courtney into his arms. He felt her hot tears on his chest and heard her whisper,**

**"Why are you worried about me?" **

**"You're going through so much Courtney. And I know that you're not eating, I could tell when I picked you up this afternoon and carried you home. You weigh a lot less than you used to," Jason whispered back into her hair.**

**"I started a new diet, I'm glad you noticed."**


	33. Something Bad and Something Worse

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry!!! ducks to avoid punches I know i havent updated in forever!! My Sox have been keeping me occupied... Game 4 tonight!!! :) Well here ya go! I hope you like!

"Im glad you noticed my new diet Jason," Courtney said softly while Jason watched the tears falling down her cheeks.

Jason knew. He would never be able to explain how or why... but he always knew if she was lying to him.... if she was in pain and trying to hide it. He could always tell. Was it because he loved her that much? Or that he knew her so well? It didnt matter. He knew, that right then and there, his wife had lied to him. Not to hurt him, to keep him from being any more hurt than he already was.

"Courtney, look at me," Jason almost whispered and he tilted her head up so he could meet her eyes. Her eyes. The blue orbs that could see into his soul. Well it was time that he saw into hers. "I dont believe you."

Courtney couldnt believe it. She knew she was lying, but it was simple. She had just forgotten that she hadnt been eating, that's all. Not because she thought she was fat, she knew she wasn't. Stress. It was stress that was making her forget. "Jason, its no big deal," Courtney replied with a sigh as she quickly wiped away her tears, "I just havent been remembering. There's too much going on right now for me to be expected to do it all!" She surprised herself by raising her voice to her husband. He was only trying to help her, after all.

"I know. I know, and no one's asking you to do it all. Look, we're going through a hard time, but we is the word. We. You and me. Let me be there for you. Dont shut me out. Please let me help you," Jason was cut off by his wife, who jerked out of his hold.

"I don't need help Jason. It's not like im starving myself," Courtney yelled as she began to cry again.

"Fine. Then let me remember things for you. Let me take care of you, it's part of the whole husband deal anyways. For better or worse, sickness and health... I'm always here for you Courtney. Always." Jason said as he walked back over to his wife and wrapped her in his strong arms. He felt her completely lose herself, she was sobbing uncontrollably into him, and his heart broke. He knew that she needed to cry, to let out all her emotions. He did too. But Courtney needed him to be strong for her right now, and that was what he was going to do. Love her the best he could. "Let's take a trip to see Emma. I bet she wants to see you."

And so they left. Emma needed the both of them, more than they could know.

Hospital

"Hey sweetheart, how do you feel? Are you in pain? What did the doctor say? How's the baby?" Courtney asked as soon as she entered Emma's hospital room. Emma began to laugh.

"Mom, enough with the questions. The doctor's right outside the door if you want to talk to him," and so he was, Emma gestured to the door, and Courtney was out of it in a flash, shutting it behind her.

"Jeez Dad... couldnt have held her off for just a little while?" Emma joked with her father as he went to sit on the side of her bed.

"She's just worried about you. So am I. So really, how are you babe?" Emma's father asked her as she twisted the necklace that her parents gave her for her 13th birthday around in her finger.

"Im okay. Really I am, just a little shaken up, thats all."

"Well do they know what happened?"

"Yeah, stress. Nothing more. I was just completely shocked that Morgan... that she would.... that..." Emma began to bawl. She wrapped her knees up to her chest and was shaking. Jason watched as his daughter, the love of his life, shut herself off from him. His baby, crying these heart wrenching sobs, her little body trembling.... he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back until she finally gave in and collapsed into him. Emma grabbed her dad around the middle and held on as tight as she could. Never wanting him to let go again. Jason didnt really know how to offer her any comfort, so he held her for a while. Told her that he loved her, he always would. She was the best thing that ever happened to him... and eventually her sobbing slowed, and Emma lifted her head and stared into her father's eyes.

And at that exact same moment... Jason saw his wife, out of the corner of his eye, looking in through the window, her face blotchy and red, she was hysterical....

And right then. It clicked for Jason Morgan.

He stared back at his little girl, his little teenager. And as she looked him square in the eye... Jason recieved the worst news he had ever gotten in his life.

A/N: I AM EVIL!!! mwahahaha. im gonna be mean and say 7 reviews for an update!!


	34. Over the Edge

**"Well do they know what happened?"**

**"Yeah, stress. Nothing more. I was just completely shocked that Morgan... that she would.... that..." Emma began to bawl. She wrapped her knees up to her chest and was shaking. Jason watched as his daughter, the love of his life, shut herself off from him. His baby, crying these heart wrenching sobs, her little body trembling.... he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back until she finally gave in and collapsed into him. Emma grabbed her dad around the middle and held on as tight as she could. Never wanting him to let go again. Jason didnt really know how to offer her any comfort, so he held her for a while. Told her that he loved her, he always would. She was the best thing that ever happened to him... and eventually her sobbing slowed, and Emma lifted her head and stared into her father's eyes.**

**And at that exact same moment... Jason saw his wife, out of the corner of his eye, looking in through the window, her face blotchy and red, she was hysterical....**

**And right then. It clicked for Jason Morgan.**

**He stared back at his little girl, his little teenager. And as she looked him square in the eye... Jason recieved the worst news he had ever gotten in his life.**

**Jason's POV**

"**Dad..." Emma began again as tears filled her eyes.**

**"What? Emma... what's going on? You're scaring me..." I asked as I smoothed her hair and wiped away her tears. My wife was still at the door, staring at me and our daughter, and I could tell that she was sniffling and sobbing, and when Emma touched the side of my face and I let my tears fall, I watched Courtney slide down the door, her emotions over coming her.**

**"I'm sick," and that was all it took to send me over the edge. I understood why my wife was hysterical. I understood what it felt like to feel pain beyond any stretch of the imagination. I now realized how I took my life for granted. But I needed specifics. I needed to know what to do in order to save my daughter's life.**

**So, I forced myself to calm down. Forced myself to wipe away my tears. Forced myself to look my daughter in the eyes, and ask what was happening.**

**"What do you mean sick?" I asked, with all the courage and strength I could muster. I willed myself not to cry.**

**"I have cancer Daddy," Emma told me as I began to get angry. I wanted to throw something. I wanted so badly for it to be me. Not her. Not my baby girl. Cancer? How could she have cancer? Was it her heart condition? No, that couldn't be it. She was okay now. She had the transplant... ever since then she had always been so healthy...**

**"What kind of cancer? They're treating it right?" I managed to choke out. **

**"Leukeimia," Emma whispered, probably for my benefit, because I was so full of undeniable rage...**

**"Leu- Leukiemia?" I whispered to myself. And I put my head down and cried, not knowing what else to do.**

**Courtneys POV**

**I watched as my husband came to terms with our daughter's illness. It wasn't the first time that we had discovered bad news regarding her health. Her heart when she was little was an obstacle that we had to overcome, the odds were against her then. And they were now too. Jason looked like he wanted to throw something. He was angry. He doesn't seem to know how to handle all of his grief. Terrible things had been happening in such rapid succession lately. It was too much for me as well. And then my husband looked at me through the door in the small window, the one separating us. And right then, I believe that a bond formed. We knew what it felt like to lose a child. We knew that feeling. He also knows, I couldn't handle losing our Emma. And right at that moment, time froze for me. Time froze for him. And time was moving way too fast, all at the same time.**

**A/N: Sorry that its so short!!! My apologies!!! But I hope that you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for some heartbreak in the next chapter! I promise that I'll have one up before the weekend is up! Reviews are so greatly appreciated!!!!!!!**


	35. First Step is Acceptance

**Emma's POV-**

**I watched as my father broke down. I knew that he would be sad, that he would want to help me. But he can't, neither can Mom, Morgan, or Aunt Carly. I'm going to die. My baby, is going to die. And I'm just here, waiting for it to happen. **

**Dad was just sobbing. And I have never seen him like this before, all of my life, my dad has taken care of me and my mom. Mom said that he's human, and when I was sick a long time ago, he cried. But until now, I could never picture it. I was causing them all this pain. Me. Somehow I knew I had to beat this. I would try every treatment, I would fight all my battles. And I would come out of this on the other side, me and my baby. Because, as much as this baby is a part of a horrible time in my life, I couldn't picture myself without it. **

_**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way.**_

_**She felt it everyday.**_

_**And I couldn't help her.**_

_**I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**_

**A long time ago I dreamed of the day I would tell my husband that I was pregnant. A long time ago I dreamed of being a mother, of being needed, of being loved. My dreams faded fast after the rape. My thoughts were always there. I drempt about it, Alex tying me down... taping my mouth... and raping me. It was always in my head, fighting to overtake me. And sometimes it did. Sometimes I felt like not being on earth anymore, sometimes I just wanted to go away, to not feel anything. That was before I knew I was pregnant. Now that this baby is inside me, I feel like I was given a second chance, a chance to shove it back into Alex's face, into Ric's face. I would raise this baby, and he or she would turn out to be the best person it could be. Because I would teach it right and wrong. Good and bad. And everything else. I needed someone to rely on me. And this baby is that person. Something that's mine, and mine only.**

_**What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong now?**_

_**Too many, too many problems.**_

_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_

_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_

_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**_

_**Broken inside.**_

**My father had whispered that he would be right back and that he loved me. And then I saw him walk out of the door and hold my mother. And I was glad that they had each other. Glad that they could use each other to get through this. They would help each other get over my death. Because for some reason, there was no doubt in my mind that I was going to die. I could feel it. I knew in my heart that I would fight this with every bone in my body, but it wouldn't make a difference. Leukeimia is leukiemia anyway you look at it. And they didn't catch it soon enough.**

_**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why,**_

_**You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.**_

_**Be strong, be strong now.**_

_**Too many, too many problems.**_

_**Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.**_

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_

_**It's where she lies, broken inside.**_

_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**_

_**Broken inside.**_

**And then there was Josh. She really did love him, but he hadn't called her in so long. Maybe he was giving her time to heal? Maybe? No. probably not. I'm pregnant. He said he would help me! So where is he? Nowhere to be found! What kind of boyfriend is he anyways? Tells me he loves me. Tells me he'll be here. And he's not. And my parents! They care about each other more than they care about me! They're outside my room, hugging. Left me in here to deal with this alone! They say they care? They don't! NO ONE DOES! **

_**Her feelings she hides.**_

_**Her dreams she can't find.**_

_**She's losing her mind.**_

_**She's falling behind.**_

_**She can't find her place.**_

_**She's losing her faith.**_

_**She's fallen from grace.**_

_**She's all over the place.**_

_**Yeah, oh.**_

**I'm a smart girl. And I know that this isn't my boyfriends fault. And its not my parent's fault either. But I'm angry. I was just so close to accepting the fact that I'm going to be a mother, I was ready for my pregnancy, and now this? I just—I guess I don't understand why all of this is happening to me. I just think its not fair.**

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.**_

_**Its where she hides, broken inside.**_

_**With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.**_

_**Broken inside.**_

_**She's lost inside, lost inside.**_

**Courtney's POV**

**Jason was telling Emma something, I could hear him, but I couldn't make out what he was saying because my tears were falling too fast. Much too fast, and at an uncontrollable rate. For whatever reason, bad things were happening to my family. They just keep on coming, the blows getting worse and worse each and everytime. I feel like I'm sinking, drowning in my own life, I needed someone to pull me out. **

_**I'm standing on a bridge.**_

_**I'm waiting in the dark.**_

_**I thought that you'd be here by now.**_

_**There's nothing but the rain.**_

_**No footsteps on the ground.**_

_**I'm listening but there's no sound.**_

**I heard the door open and I saw my husband. It had been so long since I had seen him like this, eleven years, to be exact. Eleven years ago was the last time my daughter had been deathly ill. She made it through then, couldn't she make it through now? Jason came over to me and picked me up. I couldn't even see straight, my vision was blurry from the tears that just kept on coming. And he held me like he had never held me before. I buried my face in his chest and wished for a miracle. A miracle for my miracle.**

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

_**It's a damn cold night.**_

_**Trying to figure out this life.**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new.**_

_**I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you.**_

**My thoughts traveled back in time, to Emma's birth. The first time I held her. It was magic. The look in Jason's eyes that day. More magic. My life was perfect then. And I wanted so badly for things to go back to being like that. Could they be like that again? Perhaps. Emma was pregnant. And if she makes it through this... no... when she makes it through this, she will be having a baby of her own. And that will be a special day. For her, for me, and hopefully for Jason. He would come to terms with her pregnancy, he would have to. My tears had just about slowed when, that is, until I saw my brother out of the corner of my eye, and the waterworks started all over again. He looked like he was going to be the bearer of bad news, so knowing I couldn't take anymore of that, I clung to my husband tighter and prayed that Sonny would just disappear. That all my worries would disappear. **

_**I'm looking for a place.**_

_**I'm searching for a face.**_

_**Is anybody here I know?**_

'_**Cause nothing's going right.**_

_**And everything's a mess.**_

_**And no one likes to be alone.**_

**Sonny made his presense known. And I heard Jason ask him to give him a second. Jason was all choked up. He could barely speak as he slowly released his tight hold on me, but keeping his hands firmly planted on my shoulders to keep me from not falling over, because I would have. Was he talking to me? I couldn't tell. Was I speaking back? There was no way for me to know for sure. But there was nothing I knew for sure anymore anyways...**

_**Isn't anyone trying to find me?**_

_**Won't somebody come take me home?**_

_**It's a damn cold night.**_

_**Trying to figure out this life.**_

_**Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new.**_

_**I don't know who you are but I,**_

_**I'm with you.**_

**Jason's POV-**

**My head was down and I was failing my child. I knew I was. I was failing my wife too. She was just outside the door, needing me to hold her. And I was just here, with my head down, crying on my daughter's hospital bed. As I finally gathered the strength to lift up my head, Emma was looking straight at me, and for the first time in either of our lives, I could not read her expression. It was blank, filled with fake hope. But I didn't know what she was thinking, and I didn't ask. I just told her that I loved her and that I would be right back. And I left the room. Honestly, because I couldn't look her in the eyes without breaking down right now. And the last thing she needed was her dad crying. I was helping the only way I knew how.**

**_What we learned here is love tastes bitter when it's gone.  
Past yourself forget the light, things look dirty when it's on.  
Funny how it comes to pass, that all the good slips away.  
And there's no one around you can remember being good to  
You._**

**I exited Emma's room to find my wife, crying like she never had in her life. And I knew she could tell that I'd been crying too. I slowly walked over to her and picked her up. She was shaking and I knew that she wanted to scream in grief. I did too. So I took her in my arms, and she cried even more. Buried her face in my chest and completely let herself go. My eyes were filled, water was threatening to spill over onto my cheeks, into Courtney's hair. **

**_Shame, shouldn't try you, couldn't step by you.  
And open up more.   
Shame, shame, shame._**

**The pain I was feeling right at this very moment, was unlike any other I had ever felt. In all honesty, I would rather be shot, I would rather be stabbed. Anything would be better than this. Hearing Courtney cry had been wrenching at my heart for the last five minutes, so I finally gave into my own tears, and I let them slowly slide down my cheeks, and they really were falling into my wife's hair, and then she cried more.**

**_What we lost here is something better left alone.  
Second steps have been forgotten, will you tell me how,  
They go.  
Set yourself, situate, like a fool try again,  
There's no one around you can remember being good, for you,  
So._**

**Thinking about all the times Emma had made me smile, I began to smile myself. The first time I saw her with makeup on, I was so angry, compared with the time she snuck a boy into her room when she was thirteen. I was so mad. My daughter brought more joy into my life than I ever thought possible, and for that, I was so thankful. **

**I heard Courtney gasp so I turned my head. Sonny. **

**_We never thought we'd get so troubled.  
We could never think that much.  
It should never get this bad._**

**Sonny looked as if he was ready to break down. I didn't understand why he was here, to see Emma? No. because he had just called my name. Courtney was hysterical all over again, but I needed to tell Sonny what was happening. He needed to talk to doctors while I remained with my devastated wife. We would need him to help us through this so I gently released Courtney, and I tried to get her to look me in the eyes, but she was somewhere else entirely. I told her that I was going to make this better, that I was going to fix this, I needed to talk to Sonny. I don't even think she heard me. Courtney needed me to support her just so she could stand. But I needed support too, more than they would ever know.**

**_So let the wind blow ya, across a big floor.  
But there's no one around who can tell us what we're here  
For.  
Funny in a certain light, how we all look the same.  
And there's no one in life you can remember ever stood.  
For you, so._**

**AN so what did you guys think? That was a really hard chapter to write... lemme know how I did. **

**Song credit- "Nobody's Home" Avril Lavigne.**

"**I'm With You" Avril Lavingne.**

"**Shame" Matchbox 20.**


	36. Spilling Her Soul

AN- hey everyone!!! ::ducks to avoid punches:: I know that I havent updated this fic in a while… writers block… but Im back, again!! I hope you like all the twists and turns that I have coming for you!! Just a warning… :o)

Jason made his way over to Sonny, leaving Courtney standing there. Honestly, all Jason wanted to do right now was to take all the pain away from his wife and his only child. He didn't want them to hurt like this. They deserved better. And Jason definitely didn't need anymore bad news right then. But he was about to get some. Leave it to Sonny… and he didn't even know about Emma yet…

"Hey man, how's my girl?" Sonny inquired about Emma. Jason had to struggle to fight back his tears. And he struggled, he really did, but it didn't work. Tears filled his dark blue eyes and threatened to spill over.

"Uhh… Emma's sick Sonny. She's really sick." Jason somehow managed to say. Sonny's eyes traveled over to his sister. She seemed to be lost. Her eyes were all glazed over and out of focus. But she was staring at Emma's door. And Sonny began to get angry. He wanted answers.

"What do you mean sick Jason? How sick?" Sonny demanded.

"She- Emma, my baby girl… has uhh, she has…" Jason couldn't bring himself to say the word. The word. Cancer. Such a terrible word, a word that wasn't really just a word. Cancer took lives away. Cancer could take Emma away. Jason couldn't deal with that.

"She has leukemia," Courtney said, her eyes still focused on her daughter's hospital room door.

"No, no." Sonny said in outrage. "She can't. Not her. Emma has been through so much already. Too much. Cancer couldn't possibly be what she has." Sonny was in denial. But then again, so was Jason.

"Its true Sonny, she's sick. They don't know if- if they ca-caught it e-early enough," Jason sputtered.

"Oh God. Oh Jason. Im sorry man. Im so sorry," Sonny whispered as he pulled Jason into a hug. Jason held on to his best friend. He scrunched up his face, in attempt to shove out all the pain. But his tears just spilled over down his cheeks and onto Sonny's shoulder. Sonny patted him on the back, released him, and walked over to his sister.

"Sonny, please don't tell me that everything is going to be okay. Don't tell me that my daughter is going to be fine. That everything will work out in the end. Because Sonny? I'm wishing for a miracle here. And in my experience, you get one in your lifetime. Having Emma was my miracle."

"Courtney… you're a wonderful mother and wife and sister. You're one of the best people I know. And I love you. I love you so much. That's why I'm telling you that you ARE going to get through this. We're all going to help you," Sonny told his little sister as she began to sob. He took Courtney into his arms and held her, whispering in her ear every once in a while, to calm her down.

Jason watched brother and sister hold on to each other. And felt helpless. He saw Sonny comforting his wife… but most of all… what Courtney had said touched Jason. She had spilled her soul to her brother. Not to him.


End file.
